A Nova Ordem
by Mero-sama
Summary: Uma organização composta por varias sociedades ocultas visa instituir uma nova ordem utilizando artefatos antigos que possuem algum poder especial.
1. Chapter 1

Era mais um dia comum em Roma. A, agora, general da Arma dei Carabinieri Vittoria Rossetti iniciava mais um dia de trabalho. Preparava-se para vestir-se com o uniforme comum a todos os membros dessa polícia especial quando recebera um telefonema. Ao atender, reconheceu a voz do outro lado da linha... Rosário, uma pessoa a qual ela tinha muito carinho finalmente ligava.

Surpresa agradável, pequena Rosário – começou Vittoria

Só um acontecimento desse tipo para eu ligar mesmo – resmungou do outro lado da linha a garota – Alejandro Rivera está vindo para Roma.

Alejandro Rivera? Quem é esse? – indagou a general.

A pessoa que bateu o recorde da billboard e já está a onze semanas seguidas no topo das paradas... – Rosário parecia que estava lendo um livro à medida que sua voz ecoava pelo celular

Voz mecânica huh? – a mulher parou de se vestir – Já entendi o recadinho, Rosário. E sua...—

Não deu tempo de completar. Rosário já havia desligado em sua cara. Tinha um gênio impaciente e de pavio curto, porém era uma boa pessoa que ajudava em que podia. Ficara feliz em recrutar uma garota daquelas, em tirar uma pessoa daquelas do mundo do crime... Entretanto não era hora de ficar pensando no passado, já que se um astro da música estivesse vindo para a capital italiana naquele momento, era bem passível de ter fãs esperando-o no aeroporto assim como assassinos à espreita. Como chefe da divisão romana dos famosos "carabinis" ele era sua responsabilidade, porém não teria que ir com o uniforme da polícia e sim como uma comum, a paisana.

Enviara uma mensagem para Rosário pedindo os dados de sua rota por Roma e as pessoas com quem ele andava. Procedimento de praxe. Logo após vestir um casaco marrom e uma blusa térmica preta atrelada a uma calça negra, ela descera do seu prédio na via colle Terrigno e pegara seu carro para ir até o aeroporto internacional de Ciampino, aonde Alejandro chegaria dali a poucas horas. A general fez questão de ir bem rápido, pois a equipe de proteção já estava lá e precisava dela para comandar a operação.

Minutos depois, a general já havia chegado ao aeroporto, à comoção era grande e faltavam apenas vinte minutos para a chegada do astro. Vittoria então entrou no meio da multidão e começou a contatar seus subordinados através de um transmissor.

Muito bem, estão todos em suas posições? - perguntou Vittoria

Fermani ainda não apareceu, chefe. – respondeu um oficial

Sem problemas, acredito que ela não será necessária nessa operação. – a comandante não ligou para a ausência da oficial médica da tropa

Os minutos se passam e a tensão aumenta. A multidão só crescia e isso preocupava Vittoria, visto que a comoção poderia prejudicar a cobertura de sua equipe no aeroporto. Eis que uma Airbus A3200, a aeronave que levava Alejandro, surge no horizonte. A multidão fica quieta assistindo a descida do avião na pista. A aeronave então pousa e logo que os funcionários do aeroporto preparam a escada de desembarque, os Carabinieris cercam a saída da aeronave, esperando pela aparição do famoso cantor. Vittoria observava tudo a distancia, aliviada por estar correndo tudo bem. A porta do avião se abre e surge Alejandro, para êxtase da multidão de fãs que lotavam o aeroporto. Os carabinieris então levantam seus escudos e começam a conter alguns fãs mais exaltados, que tentavam ir até o cantor. Este, lentamente, descia as escadas de desembarque, estava se sentindo bem, ao ver quão grandiosa era sua massa de adoradores em um país que ele nunca havia visitado. Os carabinieris tinham dificuldade de manter a multidão contida, eram muitas pessoas em estado de fascínio que se forçavam contra seus escudos.

Vittoria pedia para seus soldados aguentarem firme. Logo isso estaria finalizado. Ele então termina de descer as escadas, e acabou por chegar ao chão. Os carabinis empurravam as pessoas para abrir passagem para o cantor, que acenava para seus fãs, sempre com um sorriso no rosto. No meio da multidão, totalmente irreconhecível, estava Antônio Miranda, capitão da divisão I-27, a principal ramificação da ISIS em Roma. Ele havia sido enviado por Vassili para ficar de olho no cantor latino, que intrigava ao segundo em comando da ISIS com suas musicas metafóricas.

Vittoria seguia assistindo a operação e dando as ordens a seus soldados. Tudo seguia como devia ser. Eis que a general ouve um barulho de seu celular, avisando que havia chegado uma mensagem. Vittoria então checa seu telefone:

General. Desculpe meu atraso. Eu estava verificando se os rumores de que um grupo terrorista iria tentar matar o cantor Alejandro Riviera tinham fundamento. Felizmente nada foi encontrado.  
Major Luísa Fermani

Suspirou com alívio após verificar a mensagem. Nunca gostara de ter que lidar com famosos porque uma gigantesca confusão sempre se formava em sua chegada. Sua divisão foi responsabilizada graças ao agente do cantor que requisitou uma força policial especial ao governo italiano, pois a revelação da música não possuía guarda-costas e a fama dele seria "demais" para uma polícia normal conter. O governo, provavelmente, viu a situação de forma agradável, já que poderia melhorar a imagem dos famosos "carabinis". Para ela, existia a certeza de que houve dinheiro por trás de tudo aquilo... De toda forma, fez os procedimentos necessários enquanto esperava a entrada do cantor pelo terminal de carga, afinal se ele entrasse pelo saguão normal, a multidão que o esperava, com certeza, atrapalharia tudo.

Foi, quando num instante em que seu celular vibrou e se virara para atender, que o pior ocorreu. Um atirador, que devido a sua distração não enxergara onde ele estaria posicionado, disparou dois tiros. O primeiro, notavelmente, pegou em um capacete de um dos membros de sua equipe o qual estava protegendo o cantor. O segundo atingiu o escudo de outro. Imediatamente esqueceu-se de seu celular e fora ao local da ação, tomando as devidas providências com o intuito de não aparecer em local demasiadamente aberto. Cruzou o saguão e viu parte de sua equipe proteger Alejandro até seu avião e outra parte levar seu companheiro até uma posição fora do campo de visão do suposto atirador. O tumulto foi generalizado e ficou a difícil à saída pelos terminais, no entanto, Vittoria teve uma ideia: Retirou sua Beretta M9 do coldre e deu três tiros para o alto. Isto fez a multidão se agachar e abrir caminho a comandante da operação.

- Riccardo! Silvio! O que houve? – perguntou enquanto corria.

- Fomos traídos! – respondeu uma voz ofegante – Não fizeram...

A linha fora cortada. Segundos depois uma jovem voz soou nos ouvidos da general.

- Olá general – era evidente que no outro lado da linha um garoto falava – Isso foi um aviso. Ah! E realmente tentaremos matar o cantor se não fizer o que eu digo.

- Não negocio desta maneira com terroristas – disse Vittoria contornando o terminal de cargas para chegar ao local dos tiros.

- Eu sei que não – a voz riu vagarosamente – Meu objetivo é manter você ai. Ocupada. Por que é a única que pode proteger o artista.

Como assim única?

A voz continuava  
- Tenho três dos meus melhores assassinos indo para sua posição, além de ter uma bomba no aeroporto. O que quero propor é simples: Quero que deixe a conferência de arqueologia hoje sem a devida proteção.

A conferencia de arqueologia e artefatos raros seria feita em Roma. Segundo informações passadas por Rosário, Alejandro faria o show de abertura para alguns convidados e depois iria se dirigir ao Estádio Olímpico onde veria o clássico entre Roma e Lazio. A missão de Vittoria, aparentemente, simples seria de ser à sombra do cantor enquanto sua divisão, depois que a operação do aeroporto terminasse, iria para o local da conferencia coordenar junto a policia local a segurança dos convidados.

- Como assim uma bomba? E porque a conferência? – a mulher de vinte e oito anos parou por um momento.

- Sua obrigação é ficar ai. Você atrapalharia meus planos, porém como sei que gosta de proteger os fracos, duvido que saísse mesmo se eu dissesse para você sair.

- Se você se entregar...

- Impossível. Meus planos e cálculos são perfeitos e nem estou na Itália – interrompeu o garoto – Mas te darei uma dica: Tem uma pessoa e um artefato que quero daquela conferência. Agora, cabe a você decidir o que fazer. Beijinhos.

A ligação caiu e uma onda eletromagnética fez com que todos os equipamentos parassem de funcionar.

- Uma bomba EMP.- murmurou Vittoria.

Apesar de toda a movimentação comum num aeroporto como aquele, os tiros e o pulso eletromagnético fizeram que as pessoas se escondessem ou fugissem as pressas do local, que agora, estava tão deserto quanto um filme de terror.

Tenho que chegar rapidamente aquele avião.

E o faz em poucos minutos, mas o que vê foi uma terrível cena. Assim que subira as escadas do avião, viu toda sua equipe morta. Poças de sangue por todos os lados, corpos espalhados... Havia chegado tarde demais, já deveria ter levado o cantor para longe dali...  
Entretanto, eis que ouviu um distinto barulho vindo do compartimento executivo do avião, e com arma em punho, fora em direção a ele. Lá viu um loiro de olhos azuis, alto com uma pele lisa e que parecia ter chegado à cena há poucos instantes. Ele era Alejandro Rivera.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – indagou ao cantor.

- Um dos seus começou a atirar. Matou até os pilotos e por isso me escondi aqui – Alejandro respondeu com naturalidade

- Como...

Não deu tempo de terminar a sentença. O outro grupo dos Carabinieri, o mesmo que levara o companheiro ferido ao lugar seguro, comelou a metralhar o avião. No instinto, Vittoria jogou-se em cima do cantor e esperou a troca de pentes para revidar. Após longos segundos mantendo uma distância face a face com o belo latino, ela aproveitou o momento da recarga e atirou em direção do grupo que, com rapidez incrível, se dispersou. Acabaram então por ocupar posições estratégicas ao redor da aeronave.

- Como foram treinados... Não acredito que fui traída pela minha própria divisão – disse a general ao gastar todo seu cartucho nos antigos colegas.  
Mas antes de se abaixar a fim de se cobrir para a próxima rajada, Vittoria viu um rosto que a fizera estranhar. Era o rosto de Gennaro Miranda, seu segundo em comando. Estranhou porque, ainda que ele fosse um traíra, não agiria tão abertamente assim. Mas ela pensava nas palavras do jovem que interrompeu suas comunicações e fora o responsável por tudo aquilo.

A única que pode proteger o artista  
Alejandro percebeu a estranheza da oficial que salvara sua vida.

- O que foi? – o jovem cantor perguntou olhando para Vittoria.

- Meu segundo em comando. Deve ter sido ele que nos traiu e ainda levou uma divisão junto – Vittoria começava a fechar as cortinas com rapidez – Estamos sitiados.

- Isso significa?

- Significa que estamos sozinhos, por conta própria, por um tempo. Mas não se preocupe, protegerei você – ela terminou de fazer o que estava fazendo – Só fique longe das janelas.

- Não estou preocupado. Estou aliviado.

- Aliviado? – surpreendeu-se Vittoria.

- Por duas razões: primeira é que se não fosse por você eu estaria morto. Segundo é que é reconfortante ter uma linda mulher como minha guardiã –

Alejandro piscou seu olho e estendeu sua mão – Mas eu sei que tem uma arma reserva, por que não me dá para eu te ajudar?

Vittoria sorriu. Ela não tinha alternativa, dois era melhor que um e, portanto, entregou sua arma reserva ao cantor e os dois se preparavam para o certo dos traidores dos carabinieri.

Uma hora depois:  
- Rosário, temos um incidente. Ligue seu rádio – disse o delegado.

A garota, que estava entediada, ligou o rádio e ouviu algo que logo despertou seu interesse: Gennaro Miranda, segundo em comando da divisão de Roma dos Carabinieri tinha reportado que Vittoria Rossetti havia feito Alejandro Rivera refém em seu próprio avião e que era para o restante das divisões e policias se concentrarem no aeroporto.

- Ela planta o que ela colhe – a tenente-coronel se ajeitou na cadeira – Vou deixá-la lá. Quem manda ser criminosa?

Não era de hoje que Rosário Acerbi odiava Vittoria. Sempre a tratava como criança. Porém um pensamento não saia da cabeça da garota: Vittoria poderia ser de tudo, porém era muito virtuosa e certinha para ser uma criminosa.

Não. Não vou ajudá-la. Ela merece isso. Merece... Será que merece? Ela me ajudou e eu devo uma ela, será que se eu fizer isso estamos quites?

Rosário, para desdém de si mesma, pegou seu laptop e começou a traçar as coordenadas de sua benfeitora. Quando o satélite já triangulava sua posição, recebera uma mensagem.

Vá à conferência de Arqueologia. Um grupo terrorista não identificado pretende fazer algo lá. Coordene com a policia local. Beijos, pequena Rosário.

- Essa mulher só consegue me irritar. E pensar que eu iria ajudá-la – Rosário resmungou. Estava com raiva – Terei que sair? Merda. Ela vai me pagar caro por isso.

Rosário pegou seu casaco e sua Beretta dada pela própria Vittoria e, com seu laptop debaixo do braço, foi em direção a uma singela viatura que se preparava para partir. Ela bateu no vidro do banco do carona e um senhor de idade abriu para que pudessem conversar.

- Senhor Albieri. Recebi ordens para irmos à conferência de Arqueologia, no centro de convenções.

- Ordens de quem? – questionou o delegado

Rosário mostrou seu celular

- Do alto escalão. Veja, o numero é de um Carabinieri. – Rosário sabia que para se convencer alguém era necessário contar uma meia-verdade assim como uma meia mentira – Pode checar se quiser.

- Não precisa... – O oficial abriu a porta para Rosário e comunicou a ordem pelo rádio – Todas as viaturas! Vamos ao centro de convenções. Há suspeitas de que um grupo terrorista vá atacar. Repito, há suspeitas de que um grupo terrorista vá atacar!

Rosário, junto com o delegado Albieri, se dirigia rumo ao centro de convenções. Ela levantou a tela de seu laptop e vira imagens via satélite do aeroporto, onde uma singela tropa composta por sete carabinis cercava uma aeronave.

- Pobre carabinis...

A garota murmurava enquanto Albieri cortava as ruas de Roma. Vittoria realmente não precisava de sua ajuda...

Enquanto isso, Gennaro Miranda reportava sobre a progressão da operação a seu irmão, Antônio.

Sim, está tudo seguindo como planejado. Rossetti será culpada pelo atentado e a imagem dos Carabinieris será destruída. Tenho certeza de que o governo votará pelo fim deles assim que esse incidente finalizar. – Gennaro gargalhava bastante satisfeito com o que acontecia.

Naquele momento se faziam ouvir os tiros entre a pequena tropa rebelde e a general aliada ao cantor. A multidão já havia fugido e o aeroporto estava deserto, estando apenas os nove batalhando lá. Vittoria e Alejandro tinham a situação controlada, suas vidas não corriam risco, pois estavam protegidos pela a aeronave e tinham campo de visão perfeito para atirar em seus inimigos devido ao fato da entrada da aeronave ser alta.

Vittoria ainda não conseguia aceitar que existia corrupção dentro da Arma dei Carabinieri e isso só a deixava com mais vontade de acabar com os rebeldes. Alejandro, por sua vez, estava estranhamente calmo naquela situação. O cantor parecia ter previsto que tudo daria certo.

O cantor, que cuja sua arma já havia descarregado, retirou um bloco de notas de sua jaqueta e começou a escrever algo. Já Vittoria, com uma mira cirúrgica acertara três dois traidores com três tiros certeiros. Faltavam apenas três exceto Gennaro que já havia saído dali. Eles, impacientes, tentaram invadir a aeronave. A general acertou o primeiro que subira enquanto teria que lidar com os outros dois dentro da cabine.

O primeiro chutou a porta do compartimento executivo e entrou em combate físico com a italiana que esperava ao lado da porta. O Carabini foi desarmado após Vittoria chutar sua arma, e depois, fora facilmente dominado por um soco e um chute entre as virilhas. O segundo traidor que estava na porta disparou contra a sua antiga chefe, mas esta utilizou o incapacitado oficial como escudo. Após o refluxo da arma, ela partiu para cima dele, o nocauteando com uma joelhada em seu rosto. Prensando este com a porta da cabine do piloto.  
Eis que, minutos depois, os sete rebeldes já estavam incapacitados ou mortos. Os dois amigos haviam sido vitoriosos. Agora só faltava pegar Gennaro e tudo estaria acabado.

Venha, senhor Rivera, parece que já podemos sair. – Vittoria pegou a mão de Alejandro e os dois pularam do avião, caindo de uma maneira que evitasse com que se ferissem.

- Gata, você é realmente uma homicida – O cantor murmurou para si enquanto esboçava um sorriso.

Ao ver que os dois já estavam em segurança, Rosário ficou aliviada. Não queria admitir, mas estava muito preocupada com Vittoria. O delegado e a hacker, então, chegam a conferencia de arqueologia. Tudo estava normal por lá, felizmente para eles. Contudo, não era hora de baixar a guarda.  
Longe dali, num carro que fugia do lugar do atentado, Gennaro ficara estarrecido ao descobrir que seu plano perfeito havia falhado e, de alguma maneira, Rossetti havia conseguido avisar aos carabinis e a policia de sua traição. A voz de Antônio Miranda se faz ouvir através do transmissor do ex-tenente-coronel dos carabinis.

Tsc... Eu sempre soube que um plano feito por você iria falhar. Não sei como me deixei incluir nessa canoa furada. – Antônio desliga antes que seu irmão pudesse responder, muito para irritação do mesmo.

Gennaro então notou que uma viatura Carabinieri estava em seu encalço. Ele havia sido descoberto.

Essa não! – exclamou o traidor enquanto pisava no acelerador.

A viatura seguia o perseguindo. Eis que alguém começa a disparar contra o carro do traidor através da janela da viatura.

Merda, merda, merda. – vociferava Gennaro, extremamente furioso com a falha de seu plano perfeito.

Então, Gennaro vê que os carabinieris haviam feito uma barreira militar naquela estrada. O traidor estava encurralado. Gennaro então freia o carro e respira fundo. A viatura que o perseguia acabou por parar atrás dele.

Gennaro pega seu fuzil e começa a atirar contra a barreira militar, na esperança de evitar que os soldados fossem até seu carro. Os carabinieris então se escondem atrás dos carros para evitar serem atingidos pelos disparos do traidor. Gennaro estava numa luta pela sua própria liberdade naquela situação. Ele não tinha nada a perder. Porém, o traidor havia cometido um erro fatal, ele estava ignorando a viatura que estava atrás dele. Dentro da solitária viatura que havia perseguido o traidor, estava outra solitária figura. A terceira oficial da divisão de Vittoria e também líder da equipe médica Carabinieri, Luísa Fermani. Esta apenas observava a situação enquanto montava seu rifle de precisão que ela havia trazido em uma caixa para a missão no aeroporto. Assim que terminasse de montá-lo, seria necessário apenas um tiro, na cabeça.

Gennaro seguia disparando contra a barreira, tudo para evitar sua prisão. O traidor estava em frenesi. O medo de ser preso e a fúria pela falha de seu plano haviam destruído seu psicológico. No mesmo momento, Fermani já havia terminado de montar e carregar seu DSR-1. A major Carabinieri tinha Gennaro sob sua mira. Era o fim do traidor.

Fermani então disparou, o tiro fez grande barulho e tudo que os soldados que estavam escondidos na barreira puderam ver foi à cabeça de Gennaro explodir em uma bolha de sangue. Finalmente estava tudo acabado. Fermani então entrou em contato com seus camaradas que estavam fazendo a barreira e deu instruções para que estes chamassem um reboque para os carros que estavam destruídos e depois de tudo feito, reabrissem a estrada.

Minutos depois, na conferencia de arqueologia:

- Alejandro Rivera já está vindo para cá, Dra Carter. – Avisou o delegado que colocara tudo e todos de prontidão.

- Obrigada, senhor delegado – respondeu a mulher de cabelos ruivos – agora podemos colocar os artefatos em seus devidos lugares.

Os assistentes de Carter começaram a colocar os artefatos que iriam aparecer na conferência. Eram as doze armas dos doze deuses do olimpo. Tridente de Poseidon, Escudo de Athena, onde a dita cuja estampava a face da Medusa. O raio de Zeus, evidenciado por um monumento em adoração a ele e encontrado nas ruínas de Maratona, entre outras armas. Se o que disseram era verdade então qualquer um daqueles artefatos poderia ser roubado.

Alejandro cantaria uma musica em que evidenciava o sincretismo da mitologia Greco-romana. Enquanto Carter daria uma palestra sobre a influência dos deuses gregos na visão romana. Para Rosário tudo aquilo era conversa para ela dormir. Nunca gostara de história... Apesar de que a mitologia sempre fora um assunto importante dos dias de hoje. Havia um grande número de pessoas que sabiam sobre os deuses gregos e queriam que a chamada "era dos Heróis" voltassem. Ela, diferentemente os adolescentes e jovens de sua idade, queria era terminar este trabalho o mais rápido possível. Justamente para não ter que encontrar com Vittoria.

Tudo estava calmo e em instantes o cantor chegaria juntamente com sua guarda-costas de plantão. Não entendera a mensagem de sua superior. Se tivesse realmente um ataque ali, não deveria ser feito na mesma hora em que a rebelião dos carabinieri acontecera? Não entendia absolutamente nada e achava isso muito estranho. O líder dessa organização terrorista devia ser muito burro para não alinhar o horário.

Ao saber do resultado da operação por intermédio de Miranda, Vassili ficou bastante aborrecido. Sabia que não deveria ter confiado em alguém como Gennaro.

Por isso o jovem segundo em comando da ISIS tinha um plano especial para compensar essa falha. Um plano que envolvia a I-1, divisão mais temível da ISIS na península itálica. Nero, líder da I-1, já estava de prontidão, apenas esperando o sinal de Vassili para a divisão iniciar a operação. A I-1 era como uma guarda real da ISIS, sendo a única divisão que tinha total controle direto de Pasteur e seus subordinados de confiança Vassili, Rinaldo e Frassino. Rinaldo sendo o líder de facto da divisão. Todos os membros estavam escondidos pelas ruas que cercavam o lugar do evento, apenas esperando um sinal de seu líder. Em volta do prédio do evento, unidades e mais unidades de Carabinis juntamente com os policiais civis faziam a proteção, aparentemente perfeita.

Dentro do prédio, Alexandra Carter estava dentro de sua sala de descanso, revisando alguns detalhes em seu discurso. Na porta dessa sala, estão quatro policiais vigiando. A segurança era minuciosa, tentando ao máximo restaurar o respeito aos carabinis. Naquele mesmo momento, Rosário estava nas bancadas, apenas esperando o inicio da palestra e torcendo para que fosse bem rápida, para que ela não tivesse de lidar com Vittoria, que se dirigia para lá, levando Alejandro.

Rinaldo, consegue me ouvir? Pode dar inicio a operação. Já enviei membros da I-2 para evitar que o resto dos Carabinieri cheguem a esse lugar. – Vassili dá o sinal a Rinaldo.

É hora do show. – Rinaldo dá o sinal aos membros da divisão e 5 camburões juntamente de mais de 150 soldados começam a se movimentar. Na cobertura de um prédio próximo, estavam os soldados com artilharia pesada, apontando lança misseis para os Carabinieri que estavam rondando o prédio do evento. Os artilheiros então disparam seus misseis, abatendo mais de 50 Carabinieri e alertando a todos que estavam dentro do prédio, incluindo Rosário.

Atenção, fiquem todos calmos e não saiam do edifício! – Rosário tentava acalmar a multidão com a ajuda de alguns colegas

Depois de destruir a proteção externa, a I-1 invade o prédio atirando contra todos que estavam lá dentro. Rosário então correu e vai até a sala de Alex Carter para poder pegá-la e leva-la dali. Após a entrada de Rosário, Alex a olhava com desconfiança.

Dra. Carter, peço perdão por minha invasão, sou a tenente-coronel Rosário Acerbi. Está havendo um confronto entre nossas tropas e terroristas lá fora. Peço que a senhora não se desespere e me siga, por favor. – Rosário mostra sua identificação a Alex.

Você está afim de um show feito por nós? – Alex calmamente pôs seu discurso em cima da bancada.

Como assim um show? – Rosário já pegava no braço da arqueóloga para tirá-la dali.

Falo disso – Alex se desvencilhou de Rosário e foi em direção a sua mochila e retirou duas pistolas Glock – O que importa não sou eu e sim os artefatos.

O que? – indagou Rosário

Sim, os artefatos são preciosos e sei que os terroristas estão tentando pegá-los. Porém irei com você, mas vai me ajudar a recuperar qualquer artefato que eles roubarem. De acordo?

Não. Minha prioridade é retirá-la daqui.

Mesmo que ganhe uma pontinha pelo serviço? – Alex pôs sua mochila nas costas e já estava com as armas em punho.

Resolvemos isso depois. E tem porte para essas armas? – A tenente coronel observou o movimento fora da sala enquanto conversava

Tenho. Eu não sou uma arqueóloga comum. – Alex deu de ombros à medida que ela e Rosário se retiravam do recinto

As duas então veem que o tiroteio continuava no salão de conferencia. Havia corpos e mais corpos de carabinis e inocentes no chão. Quanto aos terroristas, nenhuma baixa até então. Alex então começa a atirar, muito para surpresa de Rosário, que não achava que a arqueóloga fosse alguém que se envolvesse nesse tipo de ação.

Vai me ajudar ou vai ficar só assistindo? – A arqueóloga questiona o fato de Rosário estar parada a observando.

Ah, me desculpe. – Rosário então começa a seguir Alex

A dupla atravessava o salão rapidamente, atirando em qualquer terrorista que estivesse à vista. Ambas conseguiam escapar dos tiros com pulos, cambalhotas e se escondendo atrás das bancadas. As dezenas de terroristas seguiam adentrando o prédio e tentando levar os artefatos lá expostos. Era evidente que toda a força policial já havia sido derrotada. Agora Rosário confiava sua sorte a chegada de Vittoria com reforços e a alguma intervenção do exercito. Afinal, eram ela e Alex contra mais de cem terroristas. A hacker, juntamente da arqueóloga, sobem para o segundo andar e ficam atirando nos terroristas que a seguiam. Felizmente para elas, os bandidos estavam mais concentrados nos artefatos, dando a elas a chance de escapar.

Dra. Carter, é nossa chance. Vamos sair daqui antes que eles voltem a nos perseguir. – Rosário tenta puxar Alex, mas essa se recusa a ir.

Não vou abandonar esses artefatos aqui. – Alex então olha para o teto e tem uma ideia

Você dá mais valor a essas quinquilharias do que a sua própria vida? – gritou Rosário.

Não são quinquilharias e eu sei de um jeito de salva-los sem nos metermos em encrenca. – Alex estava bastante confiante em seu plano

A arqueóloga então atira nos fios que seguravam dois imensos lustres e estes caem no salão, acertando alguns terroristas e assustando os outros. Alex continua a derrubar todos os lustres, e os terroristas saem do salão para não serem atingidos. Os artefatos estavam a salvo, por ora.

Hum... Essa foi boa. – comenta Rosário ao ver o plano de Alex em pratica

Alex então verifica se os artefatos estavam intactos. Felizmente, todos estavam. As duas sabiam que os terroristas iriam voltar assim que tivessem certeza de que não havia mais perigo. Alex então faz um pedido a Rosário.

Você pode me ajudar a levar esses artefatos a um lugar seguro? – A arqueóloga demonstrava se importar muito com aqueles artefatos.

Apesar de achar os artefatos tão inúteis quanto Vittoria, Rosário sabia que tinha de ajudar a arqueóloga a salva-los. Era seu dever como policial.  
As duas então correm até o primeiro andar e começam a pegar os artefatos. Era possível ver que os reforços já haviam chegado e confrontavam os terroristas do lado de fora do prédio, dando as duas a oportunidade de ir embora com os artefatos sem maiores problemas. Depois de pegar todos, a dupla novamente vai até o segundo andar e sai por uma saída de emergência, que dava em um espaço onde um helicóptero ficava caso um incêndio ocorresse.

Você sabe pilotar helicópteros? – pergunta Rosário enquanto ajudava a arqueóloga a pôr os artefatos no banco de trás do helicóptero

Não, mas posso tentar. – responde Alex

As duas entram no helicóptero e Alex dá a partida. Após três minutos, a arqueóloga consegue levantar voo. Seu controle sobre a maquina era rudimentar, mas o suficiente para escapar daquele lugar. Enquanto iam embora, as duas  
observavam a guerra entre as tropas terroristas e as forças de emergência do exercito italiano.  
No mesmo instante, perto dali.

- Senhora policial, qual seu nome? – Alejandro continuava a se ater a seu bloco de notas enquanto a general procurava a melhor forma de escapar daquele caos

- Vittoria Rossetti – Ela não tirava os olhos da pista – E o que você tanto escreve?

- Uma musica – respondeu o cantor

A serenidade e calma expressada por ele surpreendia a oficial dos carabinieri. Qualquer em sua posição ficaria completamente assustado ou receoso com medo de morrer, mas parecia que ele sabia de tudo que estava ocorrendo e ainda sabia como tudo se sairia. Parecia que ele poderia prever o futuro.

Enquanto Vittoria pensava, um homem alto de cabelos relativamente longos e lisos presos a um longo rabo de cavalo aparecera em sua frente cerca de cem metros distante de onde eles estavam. Ela que não poderia envolver cidadãos inocentes imediatamente freia parando seu carro. Alejandro, pela primeira vez, levantou a voz.

- Não. Ele não é inocente.

Uma bazuca apareceu na mão do referido homem. Era tarde demais... Ele atirou um míssil em direção ao carro que explodiu, não sem antes de os dois ocupantes saírem cada um para seu lado. Depois do tiro, o homem sacou uma Magnum. 44 e começou a atirar em direção ao cantor, o qual com o intuito de se esquivar acabou por se jogar atrás de uma carroça de cachorro quente. O dono daquela carroça que passava pelo local, foi alvejado e morreu instantaneamente após ser atingido na cabeça.  
O pente de sua arma acabou, e o homem se introduziu.

- Lembranças de Vassili Nikolaevich – disse enquanto recarregava.

- Mande lembranças minhas para ele também.  
Uma voz feminina surgiu por trás do homem que se virou imediatamente, mas foi desarmado graças a um chute desta mulher em sua arma.

- Mulheres deveriam ficar em casa e cuidar do fogão – disse o homem que tinha uma tatuagem em seu braço com o nome Nero – Vou mostrar como é que se luta.

Vittoria começou o ataque depois de Nero chamá-la para a briga. Desferiu um chute na região dos rins, porém ele defendera sem muitas dificuldades. O estilo da mulher era a luta com os pés na medida em que o de Nero era o contra-ataque. Ela continuou atacando, desferiu mais um golpe, agora com a região da canela, mas o terrorista pegou sua perna e desferiu uma rasteira ao instante em que dera um soco em seu rosto. Ela caíra, e poderia ficar a mercê de um ataque mais contundente, só que seu oponente somente se distanciara e fora em direção ao cantor.  
Não se dando por vencida, a guerreira oficial, iniciou seus golpes de maneira diferente, diversificando-os. Ele voltou-se para a mulher com uma decisão que não vira no chamado "primeiro round". Tentou dois socos cruzados e um chute na região das costelas, em vão. Ele segurou seu braço esquerdo e desferiu dois socos fortes em seu estômago. Depois, segurou seu rosto, e desferiu uma joelhada em sua barriga a fazendo cair de dor... E por isso ela não conseguia ouvir direito o que fora dito por Alejandro quando este pegou a arma deixada pelo terrorista.

- Você ganhou – disse o cantor apontando sua arma – O que você quer em troca da vida dessa mulher?

- Nada. Só quero mostrar meu poder aos Carabinis – disse o homem que correra para a direção oposta ao jovem rapaz como se fugisse da cena.  
Alejandro ajuda Vittoria a se levantar

- Não posso ir a conferencia. Tem algum lugar em podemos ir? – perguntou Alejandro apoiando Vittoria.

- A minha casa, talvez? – Disse ela ainda com as mãos na barriga.

Foi quando ela recebeu uma ligação de Rosário.

Más noticias, terroristas atacaram a conferencia. – falava Rosário com o som do helicóptero ao fundo

Essa não! Conseguiu salvar a Dra. Carter pelo menos? – perguntou Vittoria com um tom preocupado.

Sim. A doutora e os artefatos estão a salvo. Nesse momento estamos nos encaminhando para...

antes que Rosário pudesse terminar sua sentença, o helicóptero é atingido por um míssil e começa a cair. Rosário e Alex então pulam  
com paraquedas e assistem o fim do helicóptero. Do outro lado da linha, Vittoria ouvia barulhos de explosão e o silencio de Rosário a fez imaginar o pior. Lagrimas surgiram nos olhos da Carabinieri.

Consegue ver de onde veio o disparo? – Alex pergunta a Rosário

Lá está, aquela pessoa!

uma figura que estava de pé no telhado de uma casa segurava um lança misseis e olhava as duas descerem com seus paraquedas. Alex e Rosário estavam desarmadas e em apuros. A pessoa então desce do telhado e começa a esperar as duas chegarem ao chão.  
Ao chegar ao chão, Rosário se livra de seu paraquedas e vê uma mulher com longos e lisos cabelos negros, um casaco marrom e segurando o lança misseis observando-as. Cinzas voavam em direção as duas trazidas pelo vento.

Droga, se ainda eu estivesse com alguma arma... – Rosário lamentava seu azar

A mulher, envolta em cinzas, caminhava lentamente em direção a Rosário, que estava sozinha, pois Alex havia caído longe dali. Rosário então vê que a mulher puxou uma desert eagle calibre Magnum. 44. Seria aquele o fim.

Aproveite o além, policial. – Frassino começa a rir de forma baixa, porém diabólica

Frassino então dispara sua arma e Rosário salta pro lado, evitando assim um tiro letal. Frassino parecia querer brincar com Rosário antes de finalizar seu ato de terror, por isso a assassina movimentava sua arma de forma lenta, como que para prolongar seu ato.

Nos duas sabemos como isso vai terminar, mas farei com que dure bastante, quero poder ver o horror em sua face até o momento final. – Frassino dispara novamente, dessa vez acertando a perna direita de Rosário, que solta um grito de dor, para deleite da assassina.

É meu fim, espero que todos aqueles que contavam comigo me perdoem... –Rosário parecia já aceitar sua própria morte

Antes que Frassino fizesse seu terceiro disparo, ela é atingida por uma pedra e se vira para procurar de onde a rocha havia vindo. Outra rocha é atirada e acerta a mão de Frassino, fazendo-a largar a arma. Alex então aproveita a pequena distração que causou e salta sobre Frassino.  
As duas começam a lutar no chão. Alex desfere sucessivos murros no rosto de Frassino, que tentava se defender. A fúria da arqueóloga era tão grande, que ela simplesmente não parava de socar nem para respirar. Depois de receber aproximadamente cinco socos na face, Frassino consegue jogar Alex para trás e tenta alcançar sua arma. Alex chuta a desert eagle de Frassino para longe e agarra sua oponente pelos cabelos. Rosário tenta se arrastar até a arma, mas estava com muita dor. Frassino acerta uma cotovelada no rosto de Alex e essa solta seus cabelos, a assassina então chuta a barriga de Alex e, logo depois, acerta uma joelhada no rosto da arqueóloga. Alex evita uma segunda joelhada e acerta um soco na boca do estomago de Frassino, que se afasta após receber o golpe. As duas inimigas então respiram, se encarando enquanto Rosário ainda se arrastava em direção a arma de Frassino.

A assassina então tenta acertar um chute no rosto de Alex, mas essa bloqueia usando o braço e agarra a perna esquerda da assassina. Alex puxa Frassino pela perna e acerta um soco no rosto da assassina, quebrando um dente. Frassino cai, mas logo se levanta babando de ódio. A assassina então corre e acerta uma voadora no peito de Alex, que fica sem ar e cai no chão. Antes que Alex pudesse se levantar, Frassino pisa em seu peito e se prepara para desferir um golpe final.

Você é bem forte, fazia tempo que não sentia essa adrenalina. É realmente chato que vá morrer agora. – falava a assassina enquanto limpava o sangue de sua boca.

Eis que um disparo passa de raspão e assusta Frassino, que olha para trás e vê que Rosário havia pegado sua arma. A assassina então decide fugir, não havia se preparado para uma situação daquelas.  
Rosário respira aliviada ao ver que a assassina havia ido embora, mas não antes de deixar o chão coberto de cinzas. Alex então recupera o fôlego e se levanta para socorrer a policial que havia acabado de salvar sua vida.

A meia-noite:

- O que você fez, Rinaldo? Perdemos milhões em armamento nessa operação! – um jovem garoto gritava com o líder da I-1

- Calma. Apesar de tudo, conseguimos manter o anonimato – respondeu o líder tentando acalmar o braço direito da pessoa que ele mais amava em sua vida.

- Pasteur não gostará nada de saber que perdemos o tridente de Posêidon – o garoto girava em círculos.

De repente, uma Frassino ensanguentada apareceu no esconderijo da organização em Roma.

- Eu vou MATAR aquela vadia ruiva. E não será de forma lenta. Será de forma dolorosa e ainda me banharei em seu sangue. – disse com uma visível irritação.

- Isso é que dá subestimar seus inimigos – respondeu Rinaldo Nero.

- Quietos. Menos mal que Miranda fez o papel que se esperava dele.

Aparentemente o líder da I-27 tinha aproveitado a confusão para roubar informações sigilosas de todos os membros da Arma dei Carabinieri. Talvez aquilo fosse passado por Gennaro como uma espécie de seguro caso tudo desse errado, mas devido à inteligência deste, era difícil acreditar nisso. Depois de um tempo, Miranda e Amparo surgiram da entrada por onde Frassino tinham entrado.

- Aqui está Senhor Vassili – Amparo deu ao garoto um pen drive com as informações.

- Ok. Preparem a fuga. De quantas foram às baixas, Nero? – perguntou Vassili pondo o dispositivo eletrônico em seu computador.

- Somente os homens que foram à operação da conferência. – Nero respondera olhando para uma lista entregue por um de seus homens.

- Frassino, fique em Turim para mais instruções. Nero, eu quero que vá aos Estados Unidos. Coordene uma missão em solo norte-americano juntamente com a US-1. Miranda. Irei a Zaragoza reportar a Pasteur e espere por minhas instruções... Hoje mostramos que temos capacidade de fazer uma mega operação, apesar do resultado.

Após suas instruções, o garoto Vassili Nikolaevich se retirou daquele lugar para pegar o primeiro avião para Valência, na Espanha. Já Nero e Frassino, como foram vistos, iriam esperar um pouco mais, principalmente a assassina que estava com o rosto sangrando e necessitaria de cuidados. A ISIS saiu derrotada, porém devido aos planos e da genialidade de Vassili conseguira sair com alguma coisa valiosa do embate que parara Roma.

No mesmo instante, em outra parte da cidade:  
Rosário havia sido levada ao hospital por Alex e nesse momento estava repousando. A arqueóloga havia permanecido na sala de espera do hospital, pois queria conversar com a hacker assim que esta acordasse. Vittoria, juntamente com Alejandro, estava em sua casa. Ambos estavam muito cansados e iriam dormir assim que terminassem de jantar. Fermani, agora segunda em comando da divisão romana dos Carabinieri tinha, juntamente com sua divisão, contido os terroristas e restaurado a paz em Roma. Agora ela estava no hospital, como médica, e havia acabado de supervisionar a cirurgia de remoção da bala da perna de Rosário. Ela então vê Alex sentada na sala de espera e se aproxima da arqueóloga.

Boa noite, você deve ser a acompanhante de Rosário Acerbi. – perguntou Fermani com sua usual voz suave

Sim, sou eu. – respondeu rapidamente Alex

Vim avisar que ela vai ficar bem, deve voltar a andar sem ajuda de muletas em duas semanas. – Fermani checava os relatórios feitos pela equipe que realizou a operação

Isso é uma boa noticia. Estava muito nervosa enquanto trazia ela para cá... – comentou Alex

Ela é uma pessoa de sorte por ter uma amiga como você. – comenta Fermani enquanto fechava sua pasta

Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer, afinal, ela salvou minha vida. – disse Alex, demonstrando ter gratidão a Rosário.

O trabalho de um policial é por o bem-estar dos civis acima do dele. – diz Fermani logo antes de sair de perto de Alex.

Você falou como um Carabinieri agora. – comentou Alex

Sério? – Fermani solta uma risadinha enquanto andava em direção ao quarto de Rosário.

Nos corações de Alex, Rosário, Vittoria, Fermani e Alejandro estava um sentimento de alivio. Porém todos eles sabiam que era apenas o começo e que haveriam muitos outros dias como este. Era melhor que estivessem prontos, afinal, o mal prevalece quando pessoas boas não agem. E eles eram os únicos que poderiam agir. Começava assim a saga dos cinco em sua batalha contra o mal.


	2. Chapter 2

O incidente dos livros proibidos.

Em uma ampla sala decorada com variados enfeites de aparência bastante valiosa, um sofá em cada lado e uma mesa próxima a uma grande janela que ficava oposta a porta de entrada, se localizava Louis Pasteur. Sentado à mesa pensando em seu mais novo plano, obter livros de magia provenientes da Index Librorum Prohibitorium, a database de livros proibidos pela Igreja Católica, afinal sendo líder de várias organizações que têm como um dos objetivos a obtenção de _"magia",_ Pasteur tinha grande ambição em obter tais livros.

Alguém batera três vezes na porta e pediu permissão para entrar. Pasteur respondeu um simples "Entre." E um jovem de cabelos loiros adentrou no recinto.

**Com licença, senhor Pasteur, me avisaram que o senhor desejava falar comigo. Fiz questão de vir o mais rápido possível. –** O jovem sentou em um dos sofás que existia.

**Vassili, eu tenho uma requisição a lhe fazer...**

Vassili Nikolaevich, um gênio da programação e amigo do líder da maior organização do planeta, sabia que vindo diretamente de Pasteur, certamente era algo de grande importância.

**Você já deve ter ouvido falar da Index Librorum Prohibitorium. –** Pasteur inicia sua sentença

**Sim senhor, é uma biblioteca de livros proibidos. **

**Eu gostaria de obter alguns desses livros. Eles seriam de imensa ajuda em meus objetivos. –** Pasteur continuou enquanto Vassili prestava total atenção em suas palavras.

**E o senhor tem algum plano em mente para a aquisição dos livros? – **perguntou Vassili curioso

**De fato, eu tenho. Vou precisar que você entre em contato com a divisão Romana I-27. Peça a eles para conduzir uma operação de invasão à biblioteca do Vaticano e a pegarem todos os livros de magia ou alquimia que lá encontrarem. – **Pasteur disse de forma tão casual que nem fazia transparecer que era mais uma de suas ordens.

**Imediatamente, senhor. - **Vassili saiu da sala para ligar para Antonio Miranda, líder da divisão I-27.

No dia seguinte:

A divisão I-27 fazia seu planejamento em uma casa na esquina da Via Gallia com a Via Olbia.

**Essas são ordens diretas do excelentíssimo senhor Pasteur, não podemos falhar nessa missão. - **discursava Miranda com todas as atenções voltadas a ele.

**Como iremos fazer para adentrar o Vaticano e roubar os livros sem que nos vejam? – **perguntou um membro da divisão

**Para isso eu providenciei um caminhão com a marca de uma empresa de construção, não irão desconfiar de nada se fizermos tudo certo. - **Miranda apontou para a janela e todos podiam ver o tal caminhão entre as frestas das cortinas.

**Eu não acho que isso irá enganar o exército do Vaticano e nem os Carabinis. - **protestou outro membro

**O caminhão é apenas nosso cartão de entrada ao vaticano. Não há nada comprometedor dentro dele, apenas azulejos. Iremos falar para os vigias que fomos chamados para reformar um salão próximo a basílica. Uma vez dentro do Vaticano, cinco de nossos membros entrarão na basílica vestidos como cardeais e pegarão os livros na biblioteca subterrânea. Após o retorno desses membros, os livros serão postos um por um dentro de caixas de azulejos e então deixaremos o lugar imediatamente. –** Miranda explicou o plano

**Mas e se algo der errado? –** uma jovem perguntou a Miranda

**Pedi que uma bomba fosse implantada no caminhão para destruir tudo caso sejamos descobertos. Não iremos presos se não houver provas contra a gente. O controle do caminhão e da bomba será feito por um satélite controlado pelo senhor Vassili, que acompanhará nossa missão através de um transmissor que está comigo. Então, podem ficar tranquilos. Mais alguma pergunta? Não? Ao trabalho, então. - **Miranda saiu da casa, acompanhado por toda sua divisão.

Pouco depois, o caminhão se dirigiu ao Vaticano sendo guiado por Miranda e tendo Amparo D'Aversa, oficial de segundo escalão, no banco do carona. O restante da divisão ou estava dentro do compartimento de carga utilizando disfarces que pareciam com pilhas de azulejos ou estava dentro das caixas as quais seriam ocupadas pelos livros. Eles conseguiram passar pela entrada sem maiores problemas e os vigias não desconfiaram de nada a principio.

Minutos depois, o caminhão é estacionado nos fundos da basílica. Os cinco falsos cardeais do plano de Miranda saíram de dentro da carga e entraram nesta, tudo de acordo com os planos de seu líder. Os falsos cardeais transitaram pela basílica sem nenhum problema e desceram a escada para o subsolo, onde se encontrava a biblioteca secreta. Um oficial ficou na porta da biblioteca vigiando se aparecia alguém enquanto os outros quatro vão pegar os livros. Utilizando uma maquina copiadora inventada pelo cientista oficial da ISIS, um oficial consegue salvar em dois pen-drives alguns dos livros em PDF para que mesmo que ocorresse algo, eles conseguissem levar alguns livros a Pasteur. Depois de longos e preocupantes dezesseis minutos, os cinco oficiais voltam ao caminhão com cada um carregando dez livros em bolsas dentro das roupas de cardeal.

Os livros são postos um por um dentro das caixas pelos outros membros que esperavam dentro da carga do caminhão e os pen-drives são entregues a Miranda e D'Aversa, onde ela imediatamente os plugou em seu notebook para conferir seu conteúdo. Após terminar de repassar os livros para seus camaradas, os cinco membros nas roupas de cardeais se livraram de seu disfarce e vestiram roupas comuns para se misturarem na multidão em frente à basílica. Logo depois de terminar de acomodar os livros, os treze oficiais que estavam dentro do caminhão fizeram o mesmo que os cinco e também vão até a frente da basílica se misturar. Sobra apenas Miranda e D'Aversa para fazer a entrega. O capitão deu a partida e começou a dirigir o caminhão para longe dali. Tudo seguia indo de acordo com o plano.

**Estou impressionada, capitão, nenhuma falha na missão. Realmente o senhor é um gênio. – **Amparo elogiou a inteligência de Miranda enquanto verificava os livros

**Eu sempre soube que iria dar certo, meus planos são sempre perfeitos. – **Miranda era conhecido por ser uma pessoa presunçosa

Ele, então liga seu transmissor para avisar a Vassili que tudo havia dado certo.

**Alô, senhor Vassili, aqui é o Capitão Antônio Miranda. Eu queria avisar ao senhor que o roubo dos livros foi bem sucedido, amanhã os livros já estarão nas estantes da sala do senhor Pasteur. **

**Sinto muito em cortar seu barato, mas isso não irá acontecer.** – uma voz feminina se faz ouvida para o pânico de Miranda

**Quem é você? E porque está na linha? –** pergunta um Miranda desesperado

**Digamos que sou da policia e estou na linha porque pus uma escuta em sua casa e aproveitei para grampear todos os dispositivos de comunicação que você possuía. Já avisei a Arma de Carabinieri sobre o roubo dos livros e como hackeei o satélite que monitora seu veiculo, dei sua exata localização a eles. – **A garota riu de forma diabólica – **E por sinal, meu nome é Rosário.**

As sirenes dos carros de policia são escutadas e o desespero de Miranda fora aumentado.

**Essa não! É a policia. E são quatro viaturas – **Amparo olhou pelo retrovisor retirando os pendrives do notebook.

**D'Aversa, eu tenho um plano. Perto daqui existe uma pequena rua com pouco movimento e, pelo tamanho do caminhão, ele impossibilitaria as viaturas de passar. Irei entrar nessa rua e depois sairemos do caminhão e fugiremos a pé. Assim que sairmos, ligue para o senhor Vassili com seu celular e mande-o detonar a bomba para destruir as provas que ligariam o roubo dos livros a ISIS. – **Miranda explicou seu plano B para Amparo enquanto pegava um dos armazenadores eletrônicos da mão da oficial.

**Vou ter que correr? – **Amparo começou a suar frio

**É a única maneira. – **Respondeu Miranda

Amparo engoliu seco e já deixava o celular em mãos para avisar Vassili da falha do plano.

Dois minutos depois, Miranda avistou a ruazinha e prontamente, fez a curva, obrigando os policiais a continuarem a perseguição a pé. Miranda e D'Aversa saíram do caminhão e começaram a correr, D'Aversa liga pra Vassili.

**Senhor Vassili, o plano falhou! Detone a bomba! – **Amparo falava à medida que respirava de forma bastante ofegante

Vassili nada respondeu. Apenas suspirou e apertou o botão para explodir o caminhão. A explosão faz com que alguns dos policiais tenham de dar a volta no quarteirão para alcança-los à medida que outros param para isolar o local, dando assim todo o tempo necessário para que Miranda e Amparo escapassem.

Miranda acabou por sumir dali rapidamente, antes mesmo de Amparo conseguir chegar ao fim da ruazinha. Tonta, com falta de ar e dor nas pernas, Amparo caiu de joelhos, sem conseguir continuar e a policia chega e a prende sem que ela oferecesse resistência.

Duas horas mais tarde:

Amparo estava na sala de interrogatório de uma delegacia de Roma. Estando visivelmente cansada e abatida, era claro que ela não faria nada e nem fugiria mesmo que estivesse sem algemas. Eis que entrou na sala um policial e este se sentou em frente a Amparo.

**Estou aqui para fazer algumas perguntas, espero que você coopere para fazer as coisas mais fáceis. **

Amparo continuou quieta, olhando para a superfície da mesa.

**Então, quando você saiu com aquele caminhão da praça da sé, quem mais além de Antônio Miranda estava com você? – **o policial fez sua primeira pergunta

Amparo nada respondeu.

**Responda! Quem estava com você além de Antônio Miranda? – **o policial tentou manter-se calmo.

**Interrogar-me é um exercício de futilidade, caro policial. Eu não sei de nada. – **Amparo encarou o policial

**Acho que você não sabe a gravidade de sua situação. Você será indiciada se não colaborar. -** o policial começou a se irritar.

**Sei bem a gravidade de minha situação... – **Amparo estava estranhamente calma.

**Muito bem. –** disse o policial com ironia antes de deixar a sala.

O policial saiu irritado com a impassibilidade de Amparo e resmungando ofensas a ela. Na medida em que se retirava encontrou-se com uma jovem garota.

**Posso saber o que aconteceu lá dentro? – **ela perguntara logo que o policial passou por ela.

**Ela se recusa a responder qualquer coisa, Rosário – **respondeu rapidamente o policial agitando sua pasta.

**Hum... Deixa que tomarei uma providencia. –** Rosário pegou a pasta de seu colega e adentrou na sala de interrogatório.

A jovem mulher então se deparou com uma garota, que possuía uma aparência de ser muito mais nova que ela, entrar na sala e estranhou.

_Será que deixam garotas trabalhar na polícia de Roma? _Pensara.

Rosário acomodou-se e permaneceu olhando nos olhos de Amparo com uma expressão de pura serenidade e sem dizer uma misera palavra. A expressão calma de Amparo acabou por desaparecer e dar lugar a uma expressão preocupada e intimidada.

_O que essa mulher quer? Ela já deveria ter dito algo. Merda, Merda._

Os cinco minutos mais longos da vida da oficial da ISIS passaram e seu coração estava disparado, pois ela não conseguia entender porque aquela pessoa, presumidamente uma policial, estava sentada em sua frente sem falar nada, apenas a olhando com uma expressão serena de calma inabalável. O vazio na expressão e olhar de Rosário aterrorizavam Amparo ao ponto de ser possível ouvir o barulho dos saltos de suas botas batendo no chão de tanto que seus pés tremiam.

Por sua vez, Rosário se divertia observando o desespero de Amparo, mas resolveu que já era hora de começar sua infalível tática de confissão. Ela se levantou de sua cadeira, aproximou-se da perturbada mulher e começou a falar...

**Porque todo esse medo? Eu não fiz nada ainda. E se você for boazinha, não terei de fazer. – **a expressão calma de Rosário só deixava Amparo ainda mais insegura - **Mas se você se recusar a conversar comigo e for uma menina má, terei de fazer coisas que você não irá gostar.**

Rosário estava se divertindo muito com aquela situação. Ela gostava de se sentir no controle e era claro que ela tinha sua oponente na palma da mão.

A asma de Amparo já a atacava e ela começava a sentir um imenso desconforto físico e mental. As coisas só pioraram quando Rosário pôs sua mão direita em seu ombro, fazendo com que ela sentisse um arrepio desde seus cabelos até a ponta de seus pés. Amparo estava oficialmente pronta para responder qualquer pergunta que a hacker fizesse, qualquer coisa que ela a pedisse. A psicologia do horror pelo estranho e a autossugestão havia sido um sucesso retumbante digno de aplausos para a garota. Porém, claro que só servia para pessoas com uma mentalidade fraca e cansada, como as de Amparo.

**Então, você irá responder minhas perguntas, minha cara Amparo D'Aversa? – **Rosário perguntou colocando bastante ênfase quando fala o nome completo de Amparo

**Sim, eu respondo suas perguntas, senhora policial. –** a voz de Amparo demonstrava derrota

**Ótimo, então vou começar. –** Rosário se senta em frente a Amparo com uma expressão vitoriosa e se prepara para iniciar o interrogatório.

_Merda. Estou sendo controlada por uma garota. Desculpe Capitão, desculpe senhor Vassili, desculpe a todos. Mas não conseguirei mais._

Rosário começou fazendo perguntas simples e praticas sobre o que Amparo fazia e qual era o objetivo de tudo o que ela fizera naquela noite. Rosário também pergunta sobre Miranda e quem eram os camaradas de Amparo. Esta, prontamente contou sobre a I-27, apontando que a I-27 era uma ramificação de uma grande organização chamada ISIS da qual o chefe era um homem chamado Louis Pasteur e seu braço direito era um jovem de dezoito anos conhecido como Vassili. A oficial da I-27 disse também que Pasteur desejava obter os livros proibidos que abordassem sobre magia e alquimia e havia ordenado que Miranda os roubasse e levasse a ele. Amparo ainda contou que a ISIS não age só na Itália, ela também se encontrava na Espanha, França e Estados Unidos com varias ramificações em diversos países e membros. Amparo fizera questão de entregar seu pendrive a Rosário e deu a exata localização de todas as bases da I-27.

Rosário então agradeceu por toda a cooperação de Amparo e, depois convenceu o delegado a deixa-la ir alegando que ela era inocente e apenas havia dado o azar de estar naquela rua naquele momento. Amparo saiu da delegacia sentindo um imenso alivio após ter contado tudo para a "senhora policial", mas ao mesmo tempo sentia medo de algum outro membro da ISIS descobrir sobre sua traição.

Feliz com o que havia descoberto e o fato de ter um grande desafio em sua carreira policial, Rosário convidou sua amiga Alex para um jantar em sua casa e contar tudo o que descobriu. Alex demonstrou grande interesse em entrar na batalha contra a ISIS, afinal fora devido a organizações secretas que seu pai, John Carter fora morto e Rosário propõe a ela que as duas trabalhem juntas, mas não contem para ninguém sobre isso.

Dois dias se passaram e uma megaoperação da policia juntamente com os Carabinis prendeu todos os membros da I-27 com exceção de Miranda. Este tinha viajado para a Espanha a encontro de Vassili para entregar seu pen-drive e pedir perdão pela falha de sua equipe. O programador não ligou e Miranda fora perdoado, porém rebaixado de suas funções. Quando a megaoperação chegou aos ouvidos de Pasteur, Miranda e Vassili eles chegam à conclusão obvia:

_D'Aversa nos traiu. _

**- Mate todos. Odeio pontas soltas, quero que recrie a Noite de Walpurgis** - Pasteur, então designou à famigerada Frassino a missão de matar Amparo e as pessoas que foram pegas. Frassino aceitou de bom grado a missão e viajou pra Itália no mesmo dia.

Duas semanas depois:

Amparo havia começado a trabalhar em um orfanato e havia doado boa parte de seu dinheiro para caridade, pois queria compensar todas as coisas horríveis que havia feito durante seus tempos na ISIS. As crianças do orfanato já gostavam de Amparo como se elas a conhecessem há muito tempo. Amparo estava feliz em ser amada, coisa que nunca havia sido nem mesmo pela sua família.

**Tia Amparo, conta uma história pra mim?** - um pequeno menino que provavelmente tinha quatro anos de idade chegou perto da mulher segurando um livro infantil

**Claro, Stefano. –** Amparo se sentou no chão e pôs o menino em seu colo. Em seguida pegou o livro de sua mão e começou a narrar à história.

Varias outras crianças sentaram em volta de Amparo para ouvir a historia. Ela estava feliz, havia um sentimento em seu coração que ela nunca pensou que pudesse ter... Terminada a história, todas as crianças a aplaudiram e deram um abraço de grupo na ex-oficial. Estava realmente feliz. Como nunca esteve antes, nem nas glórias e sucesso de suas missões. Algumas horas mais tarde, outra trabalhadora do orfanato a chamou.

**Amparo, eu preciso que você compre farinha. Essa noite eu vou fazer um bolo pra comemorar o aniversario de uma das crianças.**

**Que legal! E quem é o aniversariante? –** perguntou

**O pequeno Stefano Condemi. Ele é seu preferido, não é? – **a moça sabia que a recém-chegada tinha um amor especial por Stefano, pois ele a fazia lembrar-se de seu irmão.Stefano também gostava bastante de sua "tia", visto que ela sempre contava historias para ele dormir e também vivia brincando com ele. Algumas vezes ela até ficava no orfanato pra dormir com ele.

**Sim, ele me lembra um pouco meu irmãozinho. –** Amparo sorriu nostalgicamente antes de se agasalhar.

Ela então sai pelos portões do orfanato. Antes de atravessar a rua, uma voz conhecida se fez ouvida.

**Tia Amparo me espera! Eu quero ir junto! – **o pequeno Stefano correu em direção a Amparo.

**Quem deixou você sair assim? – **estranhou a mulher

**A Tia Giulia. Eu pedi a ela pra ir com você. – **o menino sorriu

**Se for assim, tudo bem, vamos lá ao mercadinho. –** Amparo deu a mão ao garoto e os dois começaram a caminhar pelas movimentadas ruas de Roma.

_Eu estou feliz. Que sensação é essa dentro de meu coração? Alegria, amor, carinho... _

A três quadras dali, uma figura sombria caminhava por entre a multidão. Vestida com um sobretudo cinza e óculos escuros estava a pessoa que atendia pela alcunha de Frassino. Mostrava-se claramente frustrada por não conseguir encontrar o paradeiro de Amparo depois de duas semanas. Fazia frio na noite romana e Frassino inexplicavelmente sentia sede, talvez pelo cansaço de perseguir uma pessoa que havia se escondido muito bem e só a conseguira seguir até ali. Eis que uma geladeira de refrigerantes dentro de uma pequena mercearia chamou sua atenção. Frassino caminhou até a mercearia e ao entrar, cumprimentou o vendedor demonstrando exagerada educação.

**Muito boa tarde, meu senhor**.

**Boa tarde, moça. **– o vendedor estranhou, mas respondeu.

Frassino então começou a escolher sua bebida. Coca-cola, Pepsi, 7up, Fanta, Fiovaranti, Burn, TNT, Red Bull. E Frassino decidiu optar pelo simples e pegou uma coca. Ela se dirigiu ao caixa com a mercadoria e entregou a coca para o vendedor passar em sua maquina.

**São 50 centavos, moça. **

Assim que Frassino pegou sua carteira pra procurar por uma moeda de 50 centavos, Amparo entrava na mercearia juntamente com Stefano. Os dois riam e pareciam estar se divertindo, como se fossem irmãos.

Frassino abriu um largo e demoníaco sorriso após perceber que aquela era Amparo.

_Parece que hoje é meu dia de sorte._

Pensou Frassino enquanto saia da mercearia e se encostava a um muro para esperar por seu alvo

Poucos minutos se passaram e saíram da mercearia tanto Amparo e como o garotinho. A mulher assertivamente falava a Stefano sobre o delicioso bolo que Giulia e ela iriam preparar para comemorar o aniversario de cinco aninhos dele...

Frassino continuava a seguir os dois sem que nem mesmo as pessoas na rua a percebessem. Era do conhecimento dela que Amparo e o menino teriam de passar por uma pequena rua deserta, porque as outras estavam interditadas e era noite. Ali seria o local perfeito do show. Amparo e Stefano então dobraram a esquina e entraram na referida rua. Logo atrás vinha Frassino, tão furtiva que se eles olhassem para trás eles não a veriam. Frassino já estava com a mão em sua Desert Eagle calibre Magnum. 44, uma pistola poderosa que tinha certo valor para Frassino por ser personalizada.

Ao ver que já estava em um bom ponto para realizar seu trabalho. Frassino inicia seu ato de terror e, com calma, abriu um pote com cinzas, deixando o vento leva-las até Amparo e Stefano. Ao ver voar cinzas ao seu redor, a ex-oficial da ISIS se assustou e começou a olhar em volta, mas não conseguia ver de onde vinham os fragmentos. A assassina da organização então retirou com calma sua arma e apontou para o peito de Amparo. Estava na hora...

Frassino disparou somente uma vez com sua arma e o tiro acertou em cheio a mulher que procurava redenção, fazendo espirrar muito sangue, para completo horror de Stefano que gritava em desespero. Amparo caiu ainda viva, porém não por muito tempo. Sua algoz então finalizou seu ato ao, novamente, jogar cinzas para o alto e desaparecer como se fosse um fantasma. Amparo respirava com dificuldade e via o pequeno Stefano ajoelhado ao seu lado segurando em suas roupas, chorando enquanto gritava:

**Tia Amparo, não morra! Não me deixe sozinho! –** o menino soluçava

Ela então se inclinou ligeiramente, com todas as suas forças, e abraçou Stefano.

**Não se preocupe, mesmo que você não possa me ver, eu vou sempre estar ao seu lado. –** Amparo sorriu. Havia conseguido fazer sua vida valer a pena. Havia deixado saudades. Ela estava feliz, até mesmo na morte.

Poucos minutos depois, várias pessoas chegaram atraídas pelos gritos de Stefano e chamaram a policia assim que veem o corpo de Amparo no chão. Uma mulher pegou Stefano e o tirou de perto do corpo de sua caridosa tia, a pequena criança que fazia seu aniversário naquele dia continuava a gritar em lagrimas. Ele estava desamparado.

Ao ver a noticia na televisão, Giulia, que trabalhava no orfanato ficou incrédula e correu para a cena do crime. Chegando lá, ela pegou Stefano e após deixa-lo no orfanato, acompanhou o corpo de Amparo até o hospital onde foi feita uma autopsia que encontrou a bala. Logo depois, foi emitido o atestado de óbito de Amparo e Giulia providenciou seu velório.

Levou-se uma semana para o enterro. Todas as pessoas do orfanato e ativistas de ONGs contra a violência estavam presentes para dar o ultimo adeus à mulher que no fim de sua vida, finalmente encontrou a verdadeira felicidade.

Dois dias depois.

Rosário, que ficara sabendo da morte de Amparo, tinha certeza que a ISIS estava por trás daquilo. Ela então relatou o acontecido para Alex e as duas finalmente decidiram começar de vez a sua batalha contra ISIS. A sua batalha para impedir que os planos de Louis Pasteur venham se concretizar.


	3. Chapter 3

O Houdini, a médica, a general e o profeta.

**O que pensa que está fazendo?**

Foi à primeira pergunta que Luísa Fermani, segunda em comando do oitavo batalhão de Lazio pertencente à Arma dei Carabinieri, fez ao se encontrar com Nikolai Milosevic sentado em seu sofá, lendo um livro de Franz Kafka.

**Visitando minha garota, por quê?**

Imediatamente a major fechara sua porta, com certa rispidez.

**E se eu viesse com alguma visita?**

**Eu sabia que não viria** – Nikolai, ainda com seu livro aberto, fitou a mulher – **Pus alguém para lhe seguir.**

**O que?** – Luísa estava indignada – **Como é que você coloca uma pessoa para me seguir? Sou uma vagabunda que precisa ser vigiada? Só porque eu sou mulher de traficante, eu preciso ser vigiada?**

**Não é isso. O problema é que vai estourar uma guerra no submundo** – ele colocou seu livro em cima do sofá após levantar-se – **E não quero que respingue em você.**

**Que guerra? **– Luísa cruzou seus braços.

É então que Nikolai pediu para que sua namorada sentasse e começou a explicá-la do que realmente aconteceu anteriormente. Vassili, braço-direito _da Larrouse Culturale_, declarou guerra a todos que não seguirem seu comando com o intuito de comandar todo o tráfico de armas, pessoas e drogas na Europa. O bósnio, que respeitava a descentralização do crime, recebera o apoio dos traficantes do leste europeu enquanto que o escandinavo tinha apoio de sindicatos mexicanos e americanos. Porém, essa guerra era na verdade uma fachada, para quem quer que esteja por trás de Vassili, poder se movimentar livremente.

Luísa escutava atentamente. Se isso ocorresse no passado, com certeza estaria vibrando com aquela situação. Afinal era bandido matando bandidos... Mas agora, ficara preocupada por Nikolai estar no meio de tudo, no qual se ele perdesse, a morte seria a única opção.

**Por isso coloquei...**

Ela levantou-se da cadeira em que sentara e deu um soco no rosto de Nikolai.

**Eu sou tenente da Arma dei Carabinieri! Uma oficial de polícia! Você deveria vir pedir por minha proteção! Entregue todos eles e consiga um acordo! Você pode ficar livre disso Niko...**

**E meu padrasto vem e me mata. Quero viver, Lu. E você sabe que ninguém pode me proteger de meu padrasto.**

Os dois ficaram em silencio por algum tempo...

**O que é essa Larrouse Culturale? Nunca ouvi falar **– indagou Luísa tentando adquirir mais informação.

**Uma organização desorganizada** – Nikolai sorriu embora seu rosto estivesse dolorido – **Aparentemente é uma série de sindicados menores. Lembra-se do Sacro Império Romano Germânico? Eles se utilizam do mesmo sistema.**

**Então foram eles os responsáveis pelo Caos em Roma, um mês atrás?**

**Exato** – o bósnio verificou a janela – **Três divisões deles fizeram aquilo tudo, I-1, I-2 e I-7.**

Um mês se passou depois do caos de Roma. Porém, apesar de os terroristas terem sido mortos ou presos, não sabiam absolutamente nada sobre quem orquestrou o ataque. Ao menos, até agora.

**A letra representa o país de origem e o número das divisões, a força delas. No caso, a I-1 seria a divisão mais forte da Itália e assim se segue. **

**Como você sabe de tudo isso, Niko?**

**Sabendo, ué** – O traficante de armas deu de ombros – **E tenho uma coisa a mais para lhe dizer. Naquele caos, a LC pôs as mãos em documentos importantes da polícia italiana. Pode começar a haver expurgos dentro desta. E gente inocente acabar parando debaixo da terra.**

**Como assim?** – Fermani procurava um papel para anotar todas as informações dadas por Nikolai

**Haverá uma operação terrorista aqui, novamente. Mas agora com as informações que eles têm, irão inutilizar muito dos oficiais romanos e italianos. E, devido a isso, Roma virará palco de guerra entre a minha facção e a facção deles.**

**Você vai lutar na linha de frente?** – uma preocupada Fermani indagou a Nikolai.

**Não. Sou baixo, levemente magro e não sou forte. Ficarei na inteligência, no planejamento e sei uma ou duas coisas sobre armas, mas conto com você, meu amor, para impedir que isso aconteça. **

**Como eu lhe disse** – a mulher de cabelos longos e lisos castanhos largara seu bloco de notas – **Eu lhe protegerei, então...**

**Faça seu trabalho como policial especial** – o traficante de armas já estava se preparando para se retirar – **E eu farei o meu de providenciar informações**.

Aproximou-se, então, da alta mulher e a segurou pela cintura.

**E Luísa...** – sussurrou em direção a seu rosto, já que ele era mais baixo que ela – **Fique mais forte, seja irredutível, para eu aceitar sua proposta. Se me provar que pode realmente impedir minha morte, eu irei fazer um acordo com o governo.**

O gênio considerado o "Houdini" do crime organizado deu um beijo de despedida em sua garota e se retirou de seu apartamento em segundos...

Logo após ele se retirar, Luísa socou a parede.

**Quem é esse? Quem é que está levando esse homem para longe, sem dizer uma palavra sequer para mim?**

E na solidão de seu apartamento, Luísa fez um juramento. De ficar mais forte, de ser mais incisiva para que, Nikolai não tivesse que cometer crimes. E só agora acreditava no famoso ditado.

_Quando se tem uma pessoa importante para proteger, você se torna mais forte._

Cinco minutos depois:

Na rua em frente à casa de Luísa, Nikolai recebera um telefonema.

**Já espalhei para os carabinis a informação que você me deu Vassili.**

_Sim, muito bem irmão_ – a voz jovem do outro lado da linha fazia o traficante levar à mão direita a cabeça – _Agora irá começar o segundo teste. Quero ver se a polícia especial italiana pode lidar com uma nova ameaça._

**Faça o que fizer... Deixe Luísa Fermani viva. Senão...**

_Senão o que, meu gentil irmão?_

**Eu lhe matarei e darei sua carne aos cachorros.**

Nikolai desligou o telefone. Mas já planejara algo para o dia seguinte. Ele não seria o "Houdini" do século XXI se um plano de fuga não estivesse a postos. Saberia que não poderia matar seu irmão, porque ele era suportado por uma misteriosa e poderosa organização além de não possuir ideia onde ele se localizava, porém ganhava em duas coisas: Planejamento estratégico e como saber escapar da morte.

No dia seguinte:

Fermani estava a caminho da via Labicana. Ela precisava passar por lá para chegar a seu trabalho, no Hospital San Giovanni Calibita. A médica Carabinieri estava preocupada com o que Nikolai havia dito. Seria mesmo que Roma seria palco de uma guerra? E se fosse, quando iniciaria essa guerra?

Luísa então chega até o hospital. A Carabinieri entra no edifício, vai até a sala de pessoal, veste seu jaleco e segue para mais um dia de trabalho. Ela tentava esquecer a historia da guerra e concentrar-se apenas no trabalho, não queria que essa história a atrapalhasse. Luísa então é chamada para fazer uma cirurgia de apêndice. A Carabinieri vai até a sala de cirurgia junto de sua equipe para iniciar o procedimento. Como a sala de cirurgia era isolada, era uma boa chance de Luísa esquecer tudo o que ouviu de seu namorado e se focar apenas no trabalho.

Em Berlim:

Vassili conversava com seus subordinados sobre os planos para a guerra em Roma.

**Está tudo já encaminhado. A I-33 e a I-29 realizarão um bloqueio a todas as vias de saída de Roma. Então, será hora da I-5 dar seu show dentro da cidade e acabar com os principais órgãos policiais de lá. **– O garoto tomara um gole de vinho. O vice-líder da ISIS demonstrava confiança no sucesso de sua megaoperação.

**A I-5? A divisão da Coalhada? Como pode confiar neles para fazer algo assim? – **perguntou Frassino, afinal não acreditava nas capacidades da divisão.

**A I-5 é nossa divisão mais poderosa e bem armada depois da I-1. E, além disso, Coalhada sabe preparar emboscadas como ninguém. Podemos confiar nela e na divisão. –** respondeu Vassili calmamente

No mesmo instante, em Roma:

De volta a Roma, Luísa havia acabado de terminar a cirurgia. Haviam passado duas horas e a médica estava relativamente cansada. Luísa então foi até a sala de descanso dos médicos, sentou-se em um sofá e ligou o radio para ouvir uma musica e relaxar. Quando Luísa quase pegava no sono, uma noticia no radio fez com que ela pulasse do sofá.

_Traficantes roubam armas em quartel policial. Temos imagens ao vivo da perseguição feita pelos carabinieris aos bandidos. Por favor, evitem o centro da cidade._

Luísa ligou, então, seu transmissor, esperando se seria convocada para a operação por seus camaradas.

Ouvira que não muito longe dali, os carabinieris seguiram os bandidos por entre as vias periféricas, praticamente costurando Roma. Era apenas um carro de bandidos sendo perseguido por seis viaturas carabinis. Como os bandidos evitavam as ruas principais, os carabinis estavam impossibilitados de fazer uma barreira como a que capturou Gennaro Miranda um mês antes.

O carro com os bandidos virou em uma rua sem saída, muito para estranhamento dos carabinis. O carro dos ladrões então parou encostado, no muro da rua sem saída. As seis viaturas carabinis estacionaram a certa distancia dos bandidos e os ocupantes começaram a sair com suas armas visando ir até o carro dos ladrões e prendê-los.

Eis que, o inesperado acontece, caixas gigantes de madeira, com concreto dentro, são derrubadas dos prédios que cercavam a rua sem saída. Ao vê-las caírem, um oficial carabini grita.

**É uma armadilha! –** gritou um oficial e todos os carabinis tentaram sair, mas era muito tarde. As viaturas e mais de 20 carabinis são esmagadas. E o restante é metralhado pelos, agora, terroristas.

Fermani, que havia ouvido tudo em seu transmissor, ficou horrorizada. Uma unidade inteira de seus camaradas havia acabado de ser destruída de modo tão fácil. Antes que a major pudesse se lamentar, uma voz feminina se faz ouvir em se transmissor.

**Gostou do show, major? Isso é apenas uma pequena parte do que eu e minha divisão somos capazes de fazer. É melhor você ir se preparando, pois não iremos parar por aí. Todo o oitavo batalhão Carabinieri será apagado e isso inclui você e a general. Depois que destruirmos vocês, Roma estará limpa para a guerra. –** a voz riu e desligou a transmissão.

Luísa, enfurecida, pegou seu celular e ligou para Vittoria, sua comandante.

**General. Desculpe ligar pra você durante sua folga. Mas, eu tenho péssimas noticias. –** começou a major

**Ah, não. O que aconteceu agora? **– Perguntou uma chateada Vittoria ao telefone

**Uma unidade inteira foi morta em uma emboscada. Os terroristas pretendem destruir toda a Arma dei Carabinieri de Roma. –** conta a médica

Vittoria ficara sem palavras, não achava que os terroristas chegariam a tal ponto.

**Uma voz disse isso no meu radio. Acredito que tenha sido a pessoa que comanda as ações dos terroristas. –** continuou Fermani

**Eu vou entrar em contato com o batalhão. Darei ordens para que eles fiquem de prontidão e alertem o exercito sobre esse atentado às forças policiais. –** falou a general

**Certo. Qualquer coisa entre em contato comigo. –** a médica então desligou seu celular e respirou fundo, esperando pela próxima ligação de Vittoria.

A general então tentou ligar para o batalhão, mas não conseguira. Algo estava errado. Vittoria então ligara para Rosário.

**Olá, pequena Rosário, preciso de um favor seu. –** Ainda que estivesse nervosa Vittoria sempre chamava Rosário de pequena, muito pra irritação desta.

**Ah, é você. O que seria esse favor? –** perguntou a hacker

**Consiga imagens de satélite do oitavo batalhão, estou com um mau pressentimento. –** pediu a general

**Só um momento.** – Rosário abriu seu notebook, e acessou o satélite. Em questão de segundos, a hacker consegue desviar o foco para o lugar onde ficaria o batalhão, mas só se vê destroços fumegantes.

**E então? Já achou? –** perguntava a aflita general.

**Achei, mas tenho más noticias. O quartel foi explodido...**

Logo depois de Rosário finalizar sua sentença, Vittoria fica sem ar, tamanho o espanto da general Carabinieri. Como os terroristas conseguiram destruir um lugar tão bem protegido como o quartel? Não conseguia entender...

**Bem, se não tem mais nada para pedir... Adeus. –** Rosário desligara sem nem esperar que Vittoria falasse algo

Vittoria então sentou em seu sofá, ainda incrédula. Ela se sentira culpada por não ter evitado que isso acontecesse. Para ela, havia falhado como general e causado a morte de seus camaradas...

Alejandro, então, saiu de seu quarto bocejando e viu que sua namorada tinha uma expressão de extrema frustração. O cantor decidiu perguntar a ela o que havia acontecido.

**Vittoria, o que aconteceu para você estar com essa cara? –** Alejandro estava meio sonolento, havia dormido mal por causa de um sonho ruim que teve. No sonho, uma figura que usava um manto branco destruía castelos de areia com pequenas pessoas dentro.

**Meu batalhão...** – Vittoria não achava palavras para continuar, somente fitava o vazio.

**Foi explodi... **

Alejandro não teve como continuar. Ele acabou por sentindo uma pontada em seu coração e um garoto com uma aparência de quinze anos, vestindo uma túnica branca apareceu em seu campo de visão. Ele tinha uma pele levemente negra e parecia um coroinha, porém o cantor sabia que não era nada daquilo.

**Por quê? O que eu fiz?** – disse em direção ao garoto, alertando a desolada Vittoria.

**Seu sonho... Interprete. Você não deve mudar o que você viu...**

**Então você matou aquelas pessoas? Foi você não foi? Eu vi você destruir eles.** – Lágrimas saíram dos olhos do cantor e Vittoria sentiu que algo estava de errado.

**O que foi Alejandro? ALEJANDRO?** – Vittoria tentava chamá-lo, sem sucesso.

**Não. Eu seria muito arrogante para fazê-lo. Não lido com a racionalidade humana. Foi uma mulher de cabelos brancos, seu imbecil. Mas os cabelos dela não são naturais.**

O garoto da túnica sumiu assim como apareceu. De repente, sem deixar vestígios. Procurando ar, Alejandro observou Vittoria lhe chamar várias vezes e o telefone estava em mãos para ligar a emergência.

**Não me deixe, por favor. **– Vittoria, que havia chorado, murmurou em seu ouvido, abraçando-o – **Sofri demais hoje, falhei com todos...**

**Não falhou coração, não falhou.** – Ele, surpreendentemente, estava com um sorriso em seu rosto.

**Como assim? **– perguntou a general

**Qual é o seu trabalho? Não é ser general e policial? Esperar que nunca ocorresse baixas é um pensamento muito simplista de sua parte. Faça seu trabalho, reúna todas as suas forças. Eu farei minha parte, irei fazer algumas ligações**.

Vittoria ainda com lágrimas em seu rosto, ajudou o cantor a se levantar.

**Não deixarei você aqui. Não depois do que aconteceu agora** – respondeu.

**Calma. Eu chamarei o Houdini. Ele resolverá tudo. Ele sempre resolve. Vá e pegue quem quer que seja que fez isso com sua divisão.**

Ela pegou seu casaco e deu uma ultima olhada em Alejandro, que sentado em sua cama, sorriu à medida que via sua partida. Por sua vez, Alejandro pegou seu celular e discou um número desconhecido.

**Aconteceu – **disse com certa dificuldade

E desligara... Teria que descansar, pois a aparição do garoto da túnica havia sugado sua energia.

Minutos depois, do outro lado de Roma.

Parte da divisão I-5 estava em frente a um quartel em chamas. A força de intervenção já havia sido derrotada e os homens de Lo Bianco apenas caminhavam nas desertas ruas da sitiada cidade, vigiando se apareciam mais inimigos para eles massacrarem. Eram oito membros da divisão utilizando armaduras que protegiam todos os seus corpos. Sendo assim, era praticamente impossível mata-los com armas de mão. Apenas bazucas e tanques poderiam abater os oito soldados. Por outro lado, eles se movimentavam de forma lenta.

**Senhor Clemente, quantos são os quartéis destruídos agora? –** perguntou um oficial ao segundo em comando da I-5, que comandava aquela força de homens com armaduras.

**Esse foi o quinto. Estamos indo muito bem. Claro que não se podia esperar menos da Divisão de Lo Bianco. **– o homem de cabelos loiros e barba que utilizava aquela pesada armadura exaltava as capacidades de sua divisão.

**O exercito irá intervir? –** perguntou novamente o oficial

**Tentará, mas nossos camaradas das divisões I-10, I-11, I-12, I-13, I-33 e I-29 estão bloqueando todas as entradas à cidade. Roma está nas mãos da policia e dos Carabinis, mas estes não tem poder para nos enfrentar. Resumindo, a cidade é nossa. –** Clemente riu de forma diabólica

Uma unidade de carabinis juntamente da policia civil cercou os oito e começam a atirar, em vão. Estes apenas atiraram de volta e mataram seus inimigos com extrema facilidade. O cientista da ISIS havia caprichado naquelas armaduras. Eles seguiam prosseguindo em direção ao sexto quartel e, dentro de 20 minutos, estariam lá. E, aparentemente, ninguém poderia impedi-los.

Na periferia de Roma, outra parte da I-5 confrontava uma força de Carabinieris em um tiroteio feroz. E em vários outros pontos, unidades e mais unidades de Carabinis eram pegos em emboscadas armadas por Lo Bianco. As baixas passavam de 500 policiais. Nas entradas para a cidade, as forças da ISIS confrontavam o exercito italiano. Era o caos, uma verdadeira guerra civil.

Longe dali, em um evento esportivo na cidade alemã de Dusseldorf, se encontrava uma pessoa bastante interessante e que apenas assistia por seu smartphone o desenrolar da megaoperação através de um canal de noticias com imagens ao vivo do Massacre de Roma. Esta pessoa era uma jovem garota de cabelos brancos e olhos roxos. Era Corina Lo Bianco, a capitã da I-5. Corina havia passado todas as instruções a seus subordinados e estava apenas como espectadora da operação enquanto, humildemente, esperava sua vez de se apresentar representando a Itália no campeonato europeu de ginástica artística no solo. Utilizara-se de um pequeno transmissor para passar a mensagem a Fermani e destruído este logo após finalizar a ligação. Estava totalmente fora do alcance de qualquer um a capitã, e comandante da destruição de Roma.

Corina sorria tranquila e serena e apenas se preocupava com sua iminente apresentação. As imagens chocantes no smartphone pouco importavam para a garota dos cabelos cor de leite. Havia cinco ginastas em sua equipe. A garota chamava a atenção por ser a única com cabelos não negros e também a única a não estar nervosa...

De volta a Roma, Luísa ainda se encontrava no hospital, esperando noticias de Vittoria. Eis que um enfermeiro abrira a porta da sala onde a major se encontrava.

**Dra. Fermani, tem algumas pessoas aí fora querendo falar com a senhora. –** avisou o jovem enfermeiro.

Luísa então foi até a portaria do hospital e vê cinco camburões, sete viaturas e dezenas de Carabinieris em volta dos mesmos. Um dos oficiais se aproximou da major e anuncia:

**Major Fermani, nós somos a última força da Arma dei Carabinieri ainda em condições de combate na cidade. Fiz questão de obter todas as armas possíveis, desde rifles até bazucas e peguei os camburões e as viaturas de emergência que se encontravam naquele galpão. Vim aqui para avisar que estamos as suas ordens. –** o oficial, que possuía uma insígnia de capitão, retirou de um dos camburões, um uniforme e entregara este para Luísa.

**Se vista rápido, major. Não temos muito tempo. –** assim que o capitão finalizou a frase, Fermani correu para vestir seu uniforme e acompanhar a tropa na difícil missão que os aguardava.

Em menos de dois minutos, a major voltara, já pronta, e recebeu das mãos do capitão uma AK-47 e seis granadas. Todos os Carabinieris entraram nas viaturas e camburões. O capitão assumiu o volante de um camburão e Fermani senta a seu lado.

**Bem, capitão, vamos buscar a general Rossetti. –** ordenou a médica

No mesmo instante, nas vielas subterrâneas da cidade:

**Nikolai, porque estamos evitando a guerra contra a LC? **– perguntou um oficial ao traficante de armas por telefone.

**Deixemos os carabinis fazer o trabalho pesado. Eu tenho um plano para vencermos sem derramar sangue nosso** – disse o bósnio, que parecia está próximo a um estádio, devido ao barulho típico de torcedores – **Só sigam minhas ordens.**

Cerca de duzentos homens estavam caminhando por debaixo da cidade mais falada da Europa naquele instante. Nikolai ordenara que eles só carregassem explosivos e armas cujo poder era de curta distância, no caso pistolas e submetralhadoras. Existiam aqueles que viam o que aconteciam na superfície por meio de dispositivos de comunicação via satélite, e claro, enxergavam o estrago que poucos homens da organização rival faziam com a Arma dei Carabinieri.

**Preparem-se e coloque as bombas nas entradas dos esgotos** – Nikolai falara enquanto adentrava no estádio – **Ao meu sinal explodam-nas. Iremos imitar a táctica dos vietnamitas na guerra contra os EUA.**

Seus subordinados acataram suas ordens e o oficial em comando as transmitiu para o restante de sua equipe. Enquanto todos seguiram suas indicações, ele sentava em uma tribuna de honra para assistir ao torneio de ginástica artística sediado em Dusseldorf, na Alemanha.

**Comecem** – disse desligando o aparelho.

O interesse dele naquela competição era para uma ginasta em especial, uma de cabelos de cor de leite que via tudo o que acontecia em Roma através de seu smartphone...

Na Superfície...

As forças finais Carabinieris haviam pegado Vittoria e agora seguiam em direção aos pontos de tiroteio e, por estarem extremamente bem armados, conseguiram acabar com os pequenos grupos de membros da I-5 que corriam sem proteção.

**Vamos matar todos. E a pessoa que foi responsável por isso será executada como nos tempos do império. –** vociferava um exaltado carabini

Um grupo de dez soldados da I-5, visando fugir, pulou em um bueiro ao avistar os Carabinieris e são encontrados por um misterioso grupo que armava uma bomba por lá.

**Quem são vocês? –** perguntara um assustado membro da I-5

Os homens que estavam no bueiro desarmaram e prenderam todos os dez soldados. E seguiram com seu plano de colocar, se distanciar e explodir as entradas subterrâneas.

As forças finais seguiam transitando pela deserta cidade em busca dos oito soldados com armaduras. A três quadras dali, lá estavam eles, andando em suas pesadas armaduras indo em direção ao quartel mais próximo. Ao avistá-los, Vittoria deu a ordem...

**Cerquem-nos e joguem as bombas. **

Os cinco camburões então chegaram perto dos terroristas e fizeram um cerco a eles. Os oito apenas esperavam os carabinis saírem de dentro dos veículos. Mas, para a surpresa dos homens de Lo Bianco, apenas pequenas aberturas s abrem e eles veem a face de cinco carabinieris. Os cinco tinham olhares sedentos por sangue. Antes que pudessem atirar nos policiais, cinco bombas foram atiradas em direção aos oito soldados e as aberturas mencionadas foram prontamente fechadas.

**NÃO! Bombas não! –** gritou Gerardo Clemente, o segundo em comando da I-5.

As bombas explodiram e mataram os oito instantaneamente, para delírio dos carabinis que se abraçaram e comemoraram o fim dos assassinos que haviam destruído centenas de seus companheiros.

Nos arredores de Roma, o exercito juntamente a forças de intervenção estrangeiras haviam cuidado das outras divisões. Só faltava uma coisa, pegar o responsável por todo aquele massacre.

Em Dusseldorf:

A garota já tinha feito sua apresentação e conseguiu levar sua equipe ao terceiro lugar do campeonato europeu de Ginástica. Levemente cansada, pegou seu smartphone e viu o que acontecera a todas suas divisões. De maneira rápida, todos os envolvidos haviam sido pegos, e os restantes das diversas divisões lutavam para sobreviver e fugir das garras das forças legalistas. Não entendera o porquê poucas divisões conseguiram deixar sua equipe totalmente incapacitada.

Foi quando percebeu que a todas as rotas de fuga foram comprometidas. Os bueiros que levavam aos antigos aquedutos romanos tinham sido implodidos, limitando os acessos de sua equipe e de seus companheiros. Procurava entender como eles perderam, não entrava em sua cabeça que simples Carabinieris venceriam suas forças daquele jeito. Eram poucos contra muitos e os armamentos eram equivalentes, então o que prevaleceu?

Depois da premiação, ela disfarçou seu choro com um choro de emoção ao ganhar uma medalha. Seu choro, na verdade, era de consolação, de homenagem aos seus queridos companheiros. E graças a isto, não percebera que estava sendo espionada por um homem de estatura mediana cujos cabelos eram negros com as pontas douradas. Ele a vira saindo para a concentração e dali tinha certeza que ela iria para o hotel onde estaria hospedada.

Então dera a ordem, pelo rádio, a seus comandados na Alemanha. Iria sequestrá-la quando chegasse ao hotel, portanto, os preparos já deveriam ser feitos de antemão. Com calma, levantou de sua poltrona, cumprimentou os outros convidados da tribuna de honra e saiu como entrou. Sem ser percebido... Aproveitando a situação, ele ligou para um número o qual o código inicial era italiano. Quando a pessoa do outro lado atendeu, ele somente disse.

**Trabalho concluído. Pode ficar tranquilo** – disse calmamente a entrar em sua Mercedes estacionada no lado de fora do estádio – **O que fará agora, meu caro Alejandro?**

_Obrigado por tudo _– respondeu um homem no outro lado da linha.

**Não tem de quê e eu já estava atrás dessa aqui faz algum tempo e quero chegar a ela antes que alguém a delate** – respondeu o bonito rapaz que dera a partida em seu carro – **Mais um feito para Nikolai Milosevic. O mestre das escapadas e o Houdini do século XXI.**

O homem riu e se despediu. Nikolai, por sua vez, desligou seu celular e acelerou seu esportivo. Queria estar no lugar certo logo, afinal a segunda parte de seu plano só estava começando.

Corina então chegou ao hotel juntamente de suas companheiras. A moça dos cabelos brancos estava chateada com a falha de sua divisão. As quatro garotas de sua equipe decidiram ir até uma boate comemorar as medalhas, mas a pequena capitã da I-5 se recusa.

**Não estou com cabeça para festas. **

Suas parceiras então a deixaram sozinha. Dez minutos se passam e Corina ouviu a porta do quarto bater, o que era estranho visto que ninguém havia chamado o serviço de quarto. De qualquer jeito, ela decidiu abrir a porta.

**O que deseja?** – Antes que a capitã pudesse ter qualquer reação, um homem acertou uma pancada em sua cabeça com um taco, fazendo-a desmaiar. O mesmo homem e dois companheiros colocaram a ginasta em um saco de pano com furos para que ela pudesse respirar e os três se retiraram dali rapidamente, deixando uma bomba no quarto e um corpo falso. A bomba estava programada para explodir em meia hora.

Sem que alertassem os guardas, o trio chegara ao seu veiculo e pôs a ginasta na mala antes de entrar e ir para o local combinado. Era do conhecimento deles que seu chefe provavelmente já estaria lá, esperando a chegada dos três com a garota dos cabelos brancos.

Vinte minutos mais tarde, os três chegaram ao local combinado e vão se encontrar com Nikolai, que aguardava ansiosamente a chegada de seus capangas.

**Chegamos chefe. E trouxemos o pacote combinado. –** disse um dos capangas

**Excelente, traga ela aqui. –** ordenou o traficante

A garota fora então trazida para Nikolai. Ela estava amarrada, amordaçada e vendada. Os capangas do bósnio, que ironicamente, vencera a guerra por causa da interferência das forças do governo italiana a colocaram no chão de frente a seu líder.

**Desvenda-a e tire essas mordaças.**

Seus comandados acataram suas ordens e ele se acabou por se deparar com uma bela garota de olhos roxos, os quais tinha noção de que eram lentes.

**Você não pode me matar** – foi à primeira coisa que a garota disse ao vê-lo.

**Assim como não podem matar Alejandro Rivera?**

A sentença do traficante soava de certa forma, sarcástica. Porém deixou a pessoa que liderara o ataque aos Carabinieri em silêncio.

**Eu sei o que fizeram. Sei o que você fez. Mas diferente dos policiais, eu não sou ligado às regras.**

De sua cintura, Nikolai retirou uma pistola SIG Sauer GSR cujo calibre era .45 ACP. Customizada por seu pai, fazia parte da série granito da fabricante alemã, só que diferente da original, possuía uma cor dourada.

**Meu pai... Quero dizer, meu padrasto me deu isso **– ele balançava a pistola do lado para o outro – **Disse para eu matar as pessoas que ameaçam minha família com esta beleza.**

Ele se levantou de onde estava sentado – uma cadeira de praia – enquanto via Corina Lo Bianco se mantendo quieta.

**Eu sei que se livrou das cordas. Afinal é ginasta, conseguindo assim uma excelente flexibilidade com os membros. Levou tempo, mas conseguiu. Seu único erro foi ter a mim de oponente.**

Nikolai disparou dois tiros a sangue frio em direção à perna direita da ginasta e esgrimista. Os dois tiros passaram a poucos metros da garota, que assustada evidenciou o que o traficante já sabia: Já tinha se livrado das amarras e preparava-se para fugir.

**Não errarei da próxima vez** – disse apontando, com a mão direita, a arma para a cabeça da garota – **Só quero uma coisa de você.**

**O que?** – indagou Corina, olhando para baixo.

**Trabalhe para mim.**

Ela, embora estivesse assustada, esboçou um sorriso e quando parou vira Nikolai rebater seu sorriso, com outro, de forma estranha, de forma maléfica. Logo após a proposta, com a mão esquerda, ele mostrara um gravador e o ligou. Nele dava para se ouvir a voz de Vassili e Frassino conversando sobre as diretrizes a tomar a respeito da I-5, ou o que sobrou dela após a guerra entre as facções. Demorou minutos até que o jovem líder ordenara a aniquilação completa da divisão, pois de uma forma ou de outra, eles eram mais leais a "Coalhada" do que ao alto escalão.

O escandinavo terminou a conversa lamentando o desperdício de talento que era ter a jovem promessa eliminada, mas completou falando que era pelo bem maior, ou ao menos, assim ele pensava. Nikolai apertou o botão de parar e viu uma cena a qual se acostumara a ver.

Corina chorava a seus pés. Fora abandonada por todos e não tinha ninguém com quem contar. Ele, claro, não poderia ter feito isso se não tivesse gravado a conversa, coisa que se não o fizesse, aqueles dois tiros seriam em direção à cabeça daquela revelação. Podia-se dizer que fora a oportunidade a qual se abrira a ele junto a capacidade de transformar aquilo num excelente plano. Não era gênio, como dizia a seu amigo, simplesmente fora como disse seu professor de história no fundamental:

_Isso não é genialidade. Gênios são aqueles que criam as oportunidades e tem a capacidade de aproveitá-las._

Ele, então colocou sua arma de volta a cintura, e agachou-se. Tinha dado momento de sobra para a jovem pensar no que queria de sua vida.

**Eu posso ajudar você e o restante de seus companheiros, mas eu preciso de uma resposta.**

**Você pode nos proteger da ISIS? – **perguntou a garota quase sem esperanças**.**

_ISIS? Não era a Larrouse Culturale?_

**Somente se você deixar** – respondeu.

Corina, naquele momento, viu uma luz no fim do túnel, uma luz que a tirara da escuridão que entrara momentos antes. E o nome dessa luz era Nikolai Milosevic.

**Tudo bem** – levantou a cabeça – **Eu aceito sua proposta.**

O traficante de armas, portanto, estralara seus dedos. Dez sobreviventes da I-5 apareceram no galpão abandonado e correram em direção a sua líder assim que a avistara. Os onze se abraçaram por um longo tempo enquanto que Nikolai ia em direção a sua cadeira.

Minutos após matarem as saudades, Corina, juntamente com sua equipe, se aproximara de seu salvador.

**O que irá fazer?** – perguntou a garota, enxugando as lágrimas.

**Para que sua organização pare de lhe perseguir, terei que simular sua morte e a fim de evitar qualquer descoberta por parte deles, você se tornará minha guarda-costas pessoal.**

Ela estava sem palavras, porém Nikolai agitou seu dedo.

**Quero somente sua habilidade em montar planos e você é inteligente para ver a sua situação. Não diga nada.**

**Ok, e pra provar que sou uma nova pessoa agora...**

Corina pegou uma espécie de liquido que guardava em seu casaco e despejou na própria cabeça, fazendo a tinta branca escorrer e revelar seus cabelos negros. Logo após fazer isso, ela removeu as lentes roxas e reverenciou seu novo líder, seguida por seus companheiros.

**Certo. Vá se trocar. Você já tem uma missão. **– disse Nikolai

**Já? Qual?**

**Irei visitar minha garota. Eu não dei notícia a ela desde que isso começou** – ele relaxou em sua cadeira – **Irritante. Queria estar na cama da Luísa nesse momento. Ei Miroslav! Faça os preparativos.**

E então, com uma tranquilidade sempre vista por seus subordinados, ele recordou-se do inicio do evento que culminou para o recrutamento de Corina Lo Bianco.

Meia-hora antes:

Seu irmão o contatou com o intuito de lhe dar os parabéns pela vitória, mas Nikolai havia posto em prática algo melhor, naquele momento.

**Como vai vencedor?** – indagou sarcasticamente para seu irmão mais novo.

_Bem. Agora é só recuperar a divisão e reestruturá-la_ – o garoto falava e evidenciara certa decepção ao telefone – _Lo Bianco é importante demais para ficar presa._

**Não contaria com isso** – ele caminhara em círculos – **Veja a televisão**.

Nikolai esperou que Vassili ligasse seu televisor. Levou-se cerca de quinze segundos para ele voltar a conversar.

_O que é isso?_

O líder da organização por trás de Corina ficara surpreso com a notícia que se estampava no plantão jornalístico. Quinze membros do grupo terrorista que procuravam a independência da Calábria já haviam começado a falar dos ataques e entregar seus chefes a Arma dei Carabinieri. No momento, eram transportados para prestar depoimento e a comandante da operação, que era uma mulher, entregou dados sigilosos em troca de imunidade.

**Ah! Se quiser verifique a posição via satélite do telefone da líder da I-5.**

Seu irmão o fez imediatamente, pois escutara barulhos de teclas sendo apertadas, indicando que ele falava próximo a um computador ou laptop.

_Está..._ – ele ficou sem palavras.

**Na delegacia da via Labicana, não?** – Nikolai esboçou um grande sorriso.

_Como sabe disso?_ – Vassili estava impaciente no telefone.

**Como eu ganhei? Usando os Carabinis. É obvio que tenho infiltrados lá.**

_E porque me contara isso?_

**Porque me contara sobre o atentado e as guerras. E porque deixou Luísa Fermani viver. Uma simples troca de favores.**

Vassili, rapidamente, se despediu e desligara seu telefone. O bósnio sorriu mais uma vez e tocou no ombro de um jovem rapaz, de sua idade, que estava à frente de um computador.

**Leonid. Comece. Vamos fazer o nosso show.**

Depois tudo ocorreu conforme o planejado. E, novamente, se lembrou da frase de seu professor de história.

_Gênios são aqueles que criam as oportunidades e tem a capacidade de aproveitá-las._

No dia seguinte, em Roma:

Luísa não conseguia contatar seu namorado e esperava pelo pior. Tirara folga de suas duas profissões e esperava por notícias de Nikolai que não vinham de jeito nenhum. Cogitara até em se envolver em uma operação de trafico para adquirir alguma peça de notícia dele. Não sabia se ficara ferido, se sobressaíra...

Quando a campainha de sua casa tocou, já à noite, correra para atender e à medida que o fez se deparou com uma garota de cabelos negros, longos com olhos cor de púrpura. Seu visual era diferente, já que se vestia com um vestido tomara que caia totalmente feito de tricô.

**O que você deseja?** – indagou a carabini.

**Gostou do show, Major?** – respondeu Corina com um sorriso em seu rosto.

Imediatamente Luísa desferiu um chute visando o estomago de sua oponente. Queria derruba-la e imobilizá-la. Mas Corina havia percebido o golpe e somente pulara para trás. As duas começaram a lutar, basicamente com chutes, já que a ginasta tinha uma incrível habilidade com as pernas e Luísa por ser alta, tinha uma vantagem na luta com os pés.

Durante três minutos, as duas trocaram golpes e a médica impressionara-se com a habilidade que detinha Lo Bianco, ainda que estivesse com aquele vestido. Neste momento a porta do elevador abriu e um surpreso Nikolai viu as duas defenderem os chutes uma da outra, prendendo as pernas de ambas na parede. Ele somente sorriu. Quando se desvencilhou, Corina se pôs ao lado de seu líder enquanto Luísa ficou próxima à entrada de seu apartamento na Via Deruta, uma ruazinha pequena, paralela a uma avenida chamada Via Del Madrione.

**Niko! Saia de perto dessa mulher** - gritara a carabini – **E chame a polícia. Irei segurá-la aqui.**

**Líder! Foi ela que, primeiro, me atacou** – Corina se inclinara no ombro do traficante que somente ficara de boca aberta com a cena – **Essa é a sua garota? Uma carabini?**

**Sempre foi meu sonho namorar uma policial** – Nikolai continuara após digitar uma mensagem em seu celular – **Embora não queria que fosse segredo.**

**O QUE?** – gritou Luísa – **ELA RESPONDE A VOCÊ?**

**Calma, meu amor** – disse Nikolai enquanto se aproximava – **Lhe conto tudo lá dentro.**

Foi no instante em que Luísa tentara um chute no rosto de seu namorado, mas Lo Bianco defendera a integridade da pessoa que salvara sua vida, bloqueando o golpe chutando a perna da oficial Carabinieri.

**Você pode ser a namorada de meu líder, mas não tem direito a isso** – afirmou a ex-capitã da equipe de ginástica artística.

**Quem é você para definir direitos? Está afim de um segundo round?**

**Quando quiser...**

As duas se encararam e, por isso, ali mesmo na porta, Nikolai começou a explicar os eventos que levaram a entrada de Corina Lo Bianco a sua organização, acalmando de momento Luísa que ainda não gostava de ter uma terrorista declarada dentro de sua casa. Nikolai explicou que, tecnicamente, Corina estava morta e que ninguém seria punido por aquilo, já que todos os terroristas foram presos ou mortos. Mas o senso legalista da médica a dizia para acabar com aquilo, de uma vez por todas, mas por respeito ao Nikolai, o qual ela queria muito ver, ela deixou de lado, por enquanto.

**Corina... Espere do lado de fora e provavelmente dormirei aqui, então já sabe não?** – ordenou o traficante.

**Sim, senhor.**

E, após a retirada da guarda-costas, ele contou o restante e de como a ajudou no Massacre de Roma.

**... Então, pus os dez homens que capturei em um trem bala de Ciampino, afinal Roma estava sitiada, até Dusseldorf. Tudo pelos caminhos subterrâneos.**

**Mas não é isso o porquê está aqui não é?** – disse Luísa, pendurando-se em Nikolai.

**Não... - **respondeu o traficante

E os dois se entregaram aos prazeres da carne...

Em outra parte da cidade:

Estavam na casa de Vittoria, a própria e Alejandro, que iria esperar amanhecer para ir embora de Roma. A general estava cansada e ainda não havia conseguido engolir a destruição quase que completa de seu batalhão. Apesar disso, sentia uma pontinha de felicidade por ver que houve sobreviventes e que Alejandro estava em segurança. Os Batalhões de Chieti e Treviso haviam enviado 200 oficiais cada um para suprir a perda dos oficiais mortos. E, por volta do fim da semana, novos quarteis seriam erguidos. A guarda di Finanza também tinha enviado tropas, juntamente com uma unidade corazzieri, para fazer patrulhamento integral na cidade. Para Vittoria, era bom ver que tudo aos poucos ia voltar ao normal. A general seguia preparando o jantar para ela e Alejandro comerem antes de irem dormir. Eis que o telefone tocou.

**Boa noite. Liguei para saber se correu tudo bem. –** perguntou uma voz bastante querida por Vittoria

**Sim, tudo voltará a ser como era antes, pequena Rosário. Alias, me admira você, tão fria e sem sentimentos, se preocupar comigo. –** Vittoria brincara com Rosário

**Não é como se eu me preocupasse com você. Liguei apenas porque é de bom tom saber como uma conhecida está depois de um incidente como este. – **Rosário se envergonhara

**Há há há, sei, sei. Fico feliz que você tenha ligado de qualquer maneira. Espero que... –** Antes que Vittoria pudesse terminar, Rosário desligou em sua cara.

Vittoria começara a rir. Alejandro, que a observava da sala, fica satisfeito em ver sua amada feliz novamente e se recosta no sofá enquanto pensava...

_Queria que todos os momentos fossem como este_

Foi quando seu telefone tocara e Alejandro atendeu com rispidez.

**Já passou muito tempo ai, não?** – reclamou uma voz conhecida para o cantor.

**Sim, estraga-prazeres** – disse Alejandro ao se levantar e se dirigir a cozinha – **Estou indo amanhã, Leo. Não se preocupe.**

Desligou. Realmente ele não queria ir, mas teria que fazê-lo. Dar sequencia a sua carreira. E abraçando sua namorada por trás, pensara.

_Que deus ilumine nossos caminhos..._


	4. Chapter 4

O irmão, a redenção, a ira e a tira.

Havia se passado duas semanas desde o que a imprensa chamara de "Massacre de Roma". O gênio da ISIS a qual se disfarçava de _Larousse Culturale_, Vassili Nikolaevich, já perdera as esperanças de montar um plano que desse certo, pois por duas vezes líderes incompetentes estragaram com a operação. O homem por trás de tudo, Louis Pasteur era um homem que odiava falhas e cada vez que um relatório indicava má gestão e planejamento, tinha medo que este, em um ataque de cólera o matasse.

Não fora diferente desta vez. Por causa deste detalhe, ele reportara via celular visando não ver a face do homem que comandava a Nova Ordem Mundial e a Seita secreta que cultuava a deusa egípcia da fertilidade, Isis. Atualmente Pasteur estava no Rio de Janeiro para negociar algo com o governo dali.

Foi então que o cara com um nome de químico famoso tivera uma ideia. A Itália estaria muito visada e muito mais reforçada em consequência das suas ações ali, portanto, agiria de forma seca. Iria negociar com o governo italiano para imobilizar as forças armadas a fim de roubar dos museus romanos certos artefatos pertencentes aos templários.

Só que, diferentemente do que acontecera antes, não seria sua seita que lideraria a ação. Seria a organização furtiva cuja entrada a Nova Ordem se deu instantes antes, durante os eventos do "Massacre de Roma", do "Caos de Roma" e do "Incidente dos livros perdidos". Os líderes da operação eram a Ordem da bala de Prata.

Essa irmandade comandaria os roubos aos museus do Louvre, o nacional de Roma e o Deutsche Museum, sendo este último de tecnologia e ciência. Teria o suporte das divisões estrangeiras US-1 e R-1, visto os fracassos recentes das divisões italianas. Sua assassina preferida, Frassino, seria a responsável pelas divisões italianas à medida que Antonio Miranda, para compensar a falha de sua divisão, serviria como o canal de ligação entre a Irmandade, as divisões estrangeiras e as divisões italianas.

**Lucas, não me decepcione** – disse Pasteur ao telefone – **Criei a situação ideal para você.**

_Tudo bem. Não lhe decepcionaremos_ – respondeu o líder da ordem.

Vassili fora avisado e tomou seu rumo ao exílio nas longínquas Ilhas Faroe, ilhas localizadas entre a Noruega, Islândia e Inglaterra. Juntamente com um séquito de oficiais os quais eram leais a ele, e dentre esses oficiais, estava Alicia Cardona, a atual campeã mirim de xadrez.

Decepcionado, ele queria testar o poderio da Ordem da Bala de Prata e, por isto, ligara para seu irmão. Segundo suas informações, ele estaria no Taiti curtindo férias depois da dor de cabeça provocada por si mesmo, ao planejar e ficar por trás de todos os eventos de duas semanas atrás. Graças à distância entre os dois, a chamada era horrível, mas ele já se acostumara com aqueles tipos de chamadas.

No Taiti:

Nikolai curtia o sol do paraíso afrodisíaco ao som de "Olimpianos" de Alejandro Rivera. Também adorava a vela visando que tinha, tanto da paisagem, como da beleza das mulheres que passavam a sua frente. Não saberia se seria fiel a Luísa por muito tempo e pensava se ela algum dia descobriria a traição.

_O que acontece no Taiti fica no Taiti._

Fora, no momento em que tomava margueritas, que a antiga promessa da ginástica artística italiana Corina Lo Bianco, entregara o telefone de sua residência.

**Verificou o número?** – perguntou retirando seus óculos

**Eu mesmo atenderia se eu soubesse** – respondeu a jovem a qual vestira um biquíni branco e possuía uma tanga amarrada a cintura – **Porém, o identificador marcou como desconhecido, então...**

**Fique ai** – disse o traficante após pegar e atender ao telefone.

Do outro lado da linha, ouviu uma voz conhecida.

_**Olá irmão!**_ – disse Vassili, mastigando alguma coisa – _**Quanto tempo nós não nos falamos.**_

**Oi Vassili** – Nikolai pôs o telefone na viva-voz, pois queria saborear seu descanso e refresco e por isso Corina ouvia toda a conversa – **O que foi dessa vez? O que eu devo consertar para você?**

_**Primeiro, eu quero lhe dar os parabéns pelo controle do tráfico de armas na Europa. Você é um gênio**_ – respondeu o irmão – _**Mas não foi esse o principal motivo da ligação.**_

**Eu sei. Ou você está com problemas ou está querendo testar algo. Desembucha.**

_**Simples. Uma irmandade roubará três museus em...**_ – Vassili parou como se olhasse para seu relógio – _**96 horas. Serão os museus sediados em Munique, Paris e Roma.**_

**Continue **– Nikolai parecia interessado no assunto.

_**Meu líder pôs as mãos em um documento. Seu texto inclui referências a um portal ancião e a uma localização subterrânea desconhecida. Em seu livro, Salomão cita a mesma coisa.**_

**Então os artefatos são a chave para abrir esse determinado portal** – Concluiu o bósnio.

_**Não só isso É preciso de tempo para fazer o ritual descrito. Tentaram nas Seychelles, mas algo deu errado**_ – continuou Vassili após pegar algo para mastigar – _**Tendo dito isso, a policia não se moverá e não há ninguém para impedir isso.**_

**E por que você acha que eu devo impedir isso?** – indagou Nikolai terminando de tomar sua marguerita.

_**Você quer saber onde está nosso padrasto não é? Quer negociar sua saída do mundo do tráfico. Quer viver essa sua vida, em um paraíso, sem precisar se esconder... Eu posso conseguir isso para você**_

O traficante de armas ficou em silêncio. Corina olhou para seu líder e salvador e viu um brilho em seus olhos. Ele realmente queria isso, porém não era difícil pensar que Vassili o enganaria e tinha certeza que Nikolai pensara nisso também. Ninguém confiava no escandinavo o qual mataria qualquer um para conseguir o que queria. Que sacrificaria qualquer pessoa para se livrar da punição imposta por Pasteur.

**Você é meu irmão e acho que ficará me devendo um favor se eu fizer isso para você** – respondeu com desdém – **Não tem a mínima ideia onde o general está e nem fará questão de procurar, mas pode me dar uma peça de informação que eu gostaria depois que esse trabalho estiver terminado.**

**Ok** – Vassili retrucou imediatamente – **Eu lhe devo uma**.

Seu irmão mais novo desligou o telefone enquanto que Nikolai olhou o horizonte.

**Corina, o que acha?**

**Se ele não fosse seu irmão, eu acho que eu já o teria matado** – sorriu a jovem italiana – **Mas, seriamente agora, sigo o que você achar melhor.**

**Não quero um robô me seguindo** – retrucou levantando-se de sua cadeira lentamente e indo as areias da praia – **Dê sua opinião sobre o assunto.**

**Eu acho que o senhor não deveria fazer tudo o que o Vassili lhe pede** – respondeu a garota caminhando para o lado de seu líder – **Curta suas férias e fique relaxado... Não tem ninguém aqui para ameaçá-lo.**

**Está enganada** – disse Nikolai ao suspirar e colocar seus pés na água do mar – **Vassili, ao me ligar, já deve ter preparado algo catastrófico se eu não fizer o que ele está pedindo. Sempre estarei um passo atrás dele enquanto ele estiver naquela organização. Porém posso utilizar isso ao meu favor.**

**A peça de informação que pediu?** – indagou Corina

**Exato** – Nikolai voltou a caminhar para a sua casa no paraíso oceânico – **Irei utilizar Vassili como agente duplo. Farei as coisas para ele em troca de maior informação, e quando eu tiver o que eu quero o farei se dobrar a minha vontade.**

**Porque apesar de tudo ele ainda é sua única família viva** – respondeu Corina, com certa felicidade em sua voz.

**Sim...** – Então Nikolai virou-se – **E porque está feliz com isso?**

**Será minha primeira operação oficial como membro de sua organização. Não posso não ficar excitada.**

**Vaze a informação. Deixe todos saberem** – O bósnio entrou em sua casa e pegou de volta seu telefone – **Irei fazer algumas ligações.**

**Para onde? – **perguntou Corina correndo para o segundo andar arrumar suas malas.

**Para Langley** – respondeu Nikolai –**eu tenho pessoas em todos os lugares.**

Em Roma:

Luísa estava em seu trabalho. Havia acabado de atender alguns pacientes na sala de consulta e estava satisfeita por ter voltado a ter uma vida tranquila. Tudo estava normal e agradável, não havia casos graves naquele dia e fazia sol, era uma satisfatória tarde ensolarada na capital da bota.

**Ah, adoro esses dias perfeitos. -** Luísa se senta no sofá no salão de descanso, havia acabado de começar seu intervalo.

A médica e Carabinieri então liga seu celular para caso alguém precise falar com ela e começa a curtir o pequeno período de ócio que teria naquele ocupado, porém prazeroso dia.

Roma parecia estar finalmente em paz depois de vários incidentes que haviam tirado muitas vidas e causado muito medo. Não se via sinal de terroristas e a guarda estava reforçada pelos batalhões de cidades próximas.

Luísa então pega no sono. Em seu sonho, ela vê uma pessoa de cabelos rubros assistindo certo avião se colidindo a uma catedral. Estranhamente, a pessoa não demonstra medo, apenas olha, de forma calma, o acidente aéreo. Logo depois, um tumulo com o nome Adriana Fermani é visualizado no sonho da médica carabini. A pessoa de cabelos rubros observa o tumulo e, sem demonstrar grande emoção, joga uma rosa vermelha. O rosto da pessoa de cabelos rubros não era visualizado em nenhum momento, mas suas ações e expressão corporal denunciavam como ela se sentia. O sonho então corta para Luísa, aos 17 anos de idade, recebendo de um Carabinieri a noticia da morte de sua irmã e desabando em prantos enquanto a estranha pessoa de cabelos rubros aparecia no fundo, atrás do desconhecido Carabinieri, parada de costas para a cena. De modo repentino, o Carabinieri some e a pessoa de cabelos rubros se aproxima da jovem Luísa, que chorava copiosamente. Quando Luísa levanta seu rosto para olhar para a pessoa, ela vê a face de um demônio com dentes pontiagudos e olhar completamente negro. A pequena garota então grita e o sonho acaba com Luísa acordando assustada e caindo do sofá.

**Que pesadelo... –** a médica recuperava seu folego.

Ao olhar para o relógio, Luísa vê que seu intervalo havia acabado e já era momento dela voltar ao trabalho. A Carabinieri então volta a suas funções ainda sem conseguir entender o porquê de ter sonhado com algo que acontecera há tanto tempo. A médica também se perguntava o que aquela misteriosa pessoa de cabelos rubros representava.

No quartel da ISIS, em certa cidade:

Na sala pertencente a Pasteur estava seus subordinados Miranda, Frassino e Fiamma, esta aguardava ansiosamente o momento em que veria seu amigo com nome de químico depois de anos.

**Estranho o senhor Pasteur nos convocar para ir a sala dele sem estar aqui...** – comentara Frassino.

**Ele deve ter algo grande planejado. Caso contrário, não diria para virmos aqui o mais rápido possível.** – Miranda respondeu a sua colega.

**Estou feliz por ter essa oportunidade, como sou capitã da R-1, eu raramente venho até o quartel principal. Acho que desde minha entrada nessa organização que eu não vejo Louis pessoalmente.** – Fiamma sorriu. Ansiosa para rever seu velho aliado

Pasteur chega à sala. Estava visivelmente mal-humorado devido as recentes falhas da ISIS. Falhas de Miranda, Rinaldo e da 'finada' Coalhada. Era claro o desprezo que Pasteur sentia por Miranda devido à falha deste, o olhar gélido do líder ao ex-capitão quase fez o italiano molhar as calças.

**Olá Fiamma** – Pasteur sentou-se com calma e, com a mão esquerda, indicou para que o restante se sentasse – **A pessoa cujo índice de missões completas é o segundo de toda a ISIS.**

**Olá Louis** – a capitã da R-1 cumprimentou seu amigo de longa data – **Como está?**

**Bem, e você?**

A intimidade de Pasteur e Fiamma incomodava Frassino.

**Tenho uma missão para você** – Disse Pasteur, fulminando Miranda com seu olhar – **Treine esse oficial. Leve ele com você para Rússia, deixe ele nos conformes. Porém antes disso, quero que dê suporte a uma operação.**

**Objetivo?** – a russa, que detinha uma grande cicatriz no lado direito do rosto e usava um tapa-olho, olhou para Miranda com cara de poucos amigos.

**Cristiano comandará a operação na França, você na Itália e eu na Alemanha**. – Pasteur levantara-se – **Uma irmandade, que acabara de entrar na Nova Ordem mundial, precisa ser testada. Vocês coordenarão com eles, digamos mais que supervisionarão e darão o devido suporte. Quero ver se eles são capazes de fazer o que disseram que podem fazer**.

**Tudo bem** – Fiamma levantou e se dirigiu a Miranda – **Vamos. Temos trabalho a fazer, Vagabundo.**

**_Não sou um vagabundo... –_** pensou o ex-capitão da I-27- **_Sinto saudades de D'Aversa..._** – completou seu pensamento o Italiano ao seguir os passos da intimidante Fiamma

**De volta a Roma**

Luísa seguia trabalhando normalmente enquanto as horas vagarosamente passavam. A médica estava em paz, tinha foco total em seu trabalho e o pesadelo que havia tido mais cedo não a incomodava mais. Eis que, a porta de sua sala se abre e surge uma figura que a aterroriza. Uma jovem garota de cabelos rubros com olhar congelante surge. Esta utilizava uma roupa que aparentava ser um uniforme militar. Seu braço direito estava bem torto, claramente quebrado, mas ela não aparentava sentir dor, o que fazia Luísa lembrar ainda mais de seu pesadelo.

**O que você quer de mim? –** pergunta Luísa assustada, mas tentando se conter.

**Falaram para eu vir até aqui. Você deve ser a Doutora Luísa Fermani, huh? –** pergunta a intrigante jovem

**Sim... –** balbuciou Luísa enquanto sentia sua garganta secar

**Eu gostaria que me ajudasse com isto. –** a jovem movimenta o olhar para seu braço quebrado.

**Eu ajudo, mas você terá de ir embora imediatamente depois. – **falou a intimidada médica

**Não me importo, é exatamente o que pretendo. - **a jovem dos cabelos rubros pouco se lixava para o jeito que Luísa agia

Luísa então se aproxima da garota e toca no braço quebrado, suas mãos tremiam. A médica evitava contato visual com a peculiar jovem, que apenas fitava o vazio.

**Terei de botar seu braço no lugar e, depois, o imobilizar. Vai doer um pouco, por favor, não me mate. –** Luísa começa a se preparar para ajeitar o braço da jovem, que havia levado o "não me mate" na brincadeira.

Luísa coloca o danificado osso no lugar certo e a pequena jovem de cabelos rubros continua sem transparecer dor, o que assustava ainda mais a médica Carabinieri. Luísa então sai da sala para buscar o material para a imobilização e aproveita para beber um copo d'agua e respirar. De volta à sala, Fermani vê que a garota havia sentado em uma cadeira e permanecia imóvel, de costas para onde a médica estava. Luísa sem relembra da cena de seu sonho e se aproxima com muito medo. A garota olha para a médica e sorri.

**Você é bem engraçada, doutora. –** a jovem de cabelos rubros gentilmente estende seu braço para que Luísa o engessasse.

Luísa imobiliza o braço da garota e entrega uma faixa de gases para que essa pendurasse o braço imobilizado a seu pescoço. Luísa continuava a tremer.

**Pronto, já teve seu braço medicado, agora, por favor, desapareça. –** Luísa falava com lagrimas nos olhos. A jovem considerara aquilo um tipo de brincadeira e riu-se antes de ajeitar seu casaco. Luísa então vira um símbolo da guardia di finanza.

**Certo, vou desaparecer. Mas queria que da próxima vez a senhora estivesse mais calma. Sou apenas uma singela subtenente da guardia di finanza, não tenho autoridade nem para prender alguém. –** a subtenente então se despede e sai dali, muito para alivio de Luísa.

**Em Dusseldorf, no dia seguinte:**

Nikolai sentara na praça de alimentação em um dos diversos shoppings da cidade. Ainda que cansado da viagem de quase doze horas do paraíso afrodisíaco ao paraíso da moda na Europa, ele analisava um mapa pacientemente. Intrigava o porquê roubar do museu de tecnologia em Munique sendo que o objetivo era conseguir artefatos dos templários então, iria coordenar as coisas dali, da Alemanha enquanto mandara sua nova braço-direito para resolver as coisas na Itália. Só esperava que ela fizesse a coisa certa e analisasse todas as possibilidades possíveis.

Avistou, então, uma jovem garota de cabelos ruivos vestida com uma blusa de mangas longas e um curto short, seguida por um pelotão de homens de terno e gravata. Estranhara, visto que a referida detinha dois coldres para pistolas em suas pernas e eram duas pistolas Glock nove milímetros. Ou era da polícia local, ou era do grupo de ladrões que acabara por fazer da cidade dos criadores da moda sua base, assim como ele.

Pôs, portanto, seu plano em prática, embora fosse antes da hora. Aproximou-se do séquito liderado por aquela bela mulher...

**Como é tão bom visitar a cidade da moda... Eu, Florian Nemanjíc, gosto de sentir a beleza tão de perto...**

Nikolai utilizara-se de vários de seus pseudônimos. Florian Nemanjíc era um deles. Florian, filho de um ricaço que colecionava antiguidades, atraía a atenção por onde passava e poderia ser considerada a figura mais pública do traficante de armas cuja face mudava de acordo com a situação. Tudo facilitado graças a Interpol e as diversas polícias não terem sua verdadeira face publicada.

**Da família Nemanjíc?** – A jovem virou-se rapidamente – **O que uma pessoa como você está fazendo aqui?**

Nikolai então encarnara em seu personagem.

**Posso responder a uma linda garota como você, porém não com esses brutamontes ao seu redor** – Florian apontou para os quatro oficiais que estavam com ela.

**Desculpe** – com um sinal ela mandou todos partirem – **É por causa de um incidente que ouve na capital romana. Agora estou procurando por artefatos que sumiram.**

**Entendo** – Florian apontou para suas pernas – **E** **quem é você?**

**Ah, desculpe-me mais uma vez** – A garota estendeu sua mão – **Meu nome é Alexandra Carter. Sou arqueóloga de formação e trabalho com recuperação para os diversos museus do mundo. Já trabalhei para seu pai, só que você não estava em Moscou no momento...**

Todo personagem teria que ter um pouco de verdade. Seu pai chamava-se Roman Nemanjíc e era colecionador de relíquias. Via como uma espécie de hobby. Não era estranho que ele se relacionasse com arqueólogos do mundo inteiro.

**Tudo bem. Costumo viajar pelo mundo** – disse Florian tentando despistar o assunto – **O que veio fazer aqui?**

**Espalharam uma informação estranha e vim confirmar. Parece que vão roubar o museu de tecnologia de Munique. Aqueles homens que você viu são os que o serviço de inteligência alemã me forneceu** – respondeu Carter caminhando ao lado do herdeiro Nemanjíc.

_Ela será morta. _

Pensara. Parecia que o plano do inimigo estava mais próximo da conclusão perfeita do que imaginava. Contra um plano perfeito, a regra era minimizar os danos. E, em consequência disto, todos os planos do traficante das múltiplas faces foram refeitos naquela exata hora. Em vez de impedir com que o plano ocorra, ele deixaria que eles seguissem seu curso. Seu planejamento mudara para um plano, igualmente perfeito, só que entraria em curso após o término daquele feito pelos seus inimigos.

**Eu soube de outra coisa** – Florian coçou a cabeça – **O museu nacional de Roma será assaltado e artefatos dos templários será o alvo**.

**Sério?** – indagou surpresa Alex.

**Sim. O que acontecerá em Munique é uma distração** – Florian sentou-se em um banco em frente ao banheiro do Shopping – **Foi o que um contato no submundo me disse. Se eu fosse você eu iria para Roma.**

**E o que acontecerá com os oficiais que eu requisitei para a operação em Munique?**

**Deixe-os comigo. Eu sou filho de um colecionador, não posso deixar com que ladrões fiquem com o prêmio não é? **

Florian sorriu e viu Alex partir, acenando para ele e indo em direção à saída do shopping e, neste momento, enviara uma mensagem para o Celular de Corina.

_Enviei uma ajuda, agora consiga a ajuda da Luísa. E se uma mulher de cabelos ruivos aparecer, diga a ela que você trabalha para Florian Nemanjíc. Beijos._

Tudo agora estava em seu devido andamento...

**Em Roma, próximo ao estádio olímpico...**

Corina escuta seu smartphone avisar que recebera uma mensagem. A ginasta então verifica e lê o que Nikolai havia enviado.Ela decide ir até o apartamento de Luísa para procurá-la. Chegando lá, não havia ninguém em casa e Corina então recorda que era dia de trabalho para a médica Carabinieri. Como a ginasta não tinha conhecimento de qual hospital Luísa trabalhava, ela decide verificar nos arquivos da Arma dei Carabinieri que ela possuía dos tempos de ISIS.

**Hospital San Giovanni Calibita... –** murmurou a ginasta

Agora que sabia seu destino, Corina pega um taxi e se dirige ao hospital. Não demora muito para chegar, afinal, a casa de Luísa era relativamente perto. Só pegara taxi por pressa. Corina então paga o chofer e adentra o hospital.

**Por favor, eu gostaria de falar com Luísa Fermani. –** a mulher de cabelos negros e lentes roxas fala com a recepcionista.

**Sala 4. –** responde a recepcionista de forma automática.

Corina vai até a referida sala e entra, surpreendendo a médica Carabinieri.

**Você? O que faz aqui? –** era evidente que Luísa não gostava de Corina

**O senhor Nikolai pediu para que eu requisitasse sua ajuda. –** Começou Corina assim que fechara a porta

**Minha ajuda? Por quê? –** Luísa não entendia nada

**Haverá um grande roubo ao museu de Roma e você, juntamente com os Carabinieris, deve impedir que isso ocorra. **–Corina cruza seus braços enquanto fitava Luísa esperando uma reação.

**Um roubo ao museu? Vou avisar a tropa e assim que terminar meu expediente me encontrarei com eles no museu. –** para surpresa de Lo Bianco, Luísa havia reagido bem.

**Bem, nesse caso, vou notificar meu líder que você recebeu minha mensagem e vai alertar os carabinis. Ah, estou ansiosa para nosso segundo round. –**

Corina deu as costas e vai embora acenando sem olhar para trás. Luísa então ligou para seus camaradas carabinis e avisa sobre o iminente roubo.

Do outro lado, quem atendera foi um oficial que se identificara somente como "Vitor".

**Tenho uma notificação a fazer, haverá...** – Luísa foi então interrompida pelo oficial.

**Um roubo ao museu de Roma? O museu estará fechado e recebemos ordens para bloquear as ruas de acesso. Já é a terceira pessoa que liga falando disso. Tenho mais o que fazer minha filha** – de forma ignorante, Vitor desligara o aparelho no rosto da major da divisão.

No exato momento em que desligara seu telefone e se preparava para ligar novamente, Corina entrou novamente em sua sala com seu smartphone em mãos e a voz de Nikolai soou no aparelho.

**Corram... A polícia está incapacitada. É com vocês e a divisão que eu pus ai na cidade. Corina vê se não faz merda e coordene com Luísa e os aliados dela. **

**Como assim incapacitada, Niko?** – indagara a médica se trocando imediatamente.

**Houve um acordo. Tudo não passará de um ensaio para a imprensa e para a polícia, mas o roubo será real**. – Nikolai estava ofegante – **E Corina, a coisa se complicou aqui, quero que faça o trabalho rápido e venha para cá.**

**O que foi...**

A ligação foi cortada e o pior foi esperado pelas duas garotas. Luísa gritou o nome de Nikolai e foi contida pela ex-ginasta que sabia da inteligência e do apelido de seu líder... Era o "Houdini" a pessoa que sempre escapava da morte. Porém Luísa ficara aos prantos...

**Eu sempre soube que isso iria acontecer! Porque você não me deu ouvidos, Niko! –** gritava a Carabinieri.

Lo Bianco se irrita e soca a face de Luísa.

**Pare com essa cena! Não ouviu o líder? Ele nos deu uma missão. Se você realmente gosta tanto dele, deve demonstrar isso fazendo seu trabalho e não chorando igual uma coitada. –** Corina olhava no fundo dos olhos de Luísa, que ficara quieta e sem ação após a sentença da garota de cabelos negros.

Luísa então respirou fundo e se recompôs. Corina tinha razão, ela deveria usar seu amor por Nikolai como fonte de força, não como uma fraqueza.

**Você está certa, nós temos uma missão e vamos fazê-la imediatamente. -** Luísa estava agora com sangue nos olhos.

Corina ficara satisfeita que havia conseguido "tocar a real" na carabini e as duas então se encaminharam para o ponto de encontro com as tropas de Nikolai.

**Num lugar desconhecido em Roma**

Fiamma está dando as instruções a seus comandados. As forças eram uma coalizão de irmandades que acabavam de se juntar a NOM, Fiamma se referia a força apenas como "tropa novata".

**A polícia não irá intervir em nossa operação. O processo é simples, peguem os artefatos e coloquem replicas nos lugares. Feito isso, peguem o caminho que preparamos para a fuga e deixem o lugar de imediato. –** Fiamma falava num transmissor com um membro da tropa

**Sim, senhora. **

**Fique atento a qualquer movimentação ou força hostil que tentar arruinar a operação. Caso alguma força inimiga aparecer, separem-se em dois grupos. Um enfrentará os inimigos para ganhar tempo pro outro levar os artefatos. Se alguma outra força inimiga tentar perseguir o grupo com os artefatos, a I-19 estará a postos para dar suporte ao grupo. –** continuou a mulher de tapa-olho

**Entendido.**

**Já entrei em contato com a I-19 e a I-20. Vocês podem ficar tranquilos que eu tenho planos B, C e D para caso alguma coisa falhe. Agora, ao trabalho. – **Fiamma finalizou sua sentença e as tropas dão inicio a operação.

**Na via Labicana, em Roma.**

Rosário saiu cedo de seu expediente. Segundo informações os serviços dela não seriam necessários, visto que era uma operação de rotina, um ensaio para treinar as equipes da Polícia, pois haviam sido massacrados diversas vezes por forças desconhecidas. Não poderiam ser a piada da Europa, logo eles que eram das forças de um dos países mais influentes no mundo europeu.

Ela adentrou em um conjunto de apartamentos próximo ao coliseu, na Via Labicana, com um notebook. Dirigia-se basicamente a entrada de um prédio com o número 27. Foi quando levantou sua cabeça e observara uma jovem mulher em cima de uma Ducati Diavel. Após esta retirar seus óculos, evidenciou lindos olhos azuis que combinando com seus cabelos ruivos os quais balançavam ao vento, transformavam aquela mulher numa verdadeira deusa caminhando na terra. A mulher desceu de sua moto, e com paciência, aproximou-se de Rosário...

**Olá policial** – sorriu a garota de blusas com mangas longas e um short curto – **Feliz em me ver?**

**Um pouco** – disse Rosário virando seu rosto para o lado – **Nunca tive a oportunidade de agradecer...**

**Não precisa** – a jovem olhou para os lados – **Soube que vai haver um roubo em Roma, é verdade?**

**Terá um ensaio no museu** – Rosário apontou para a direção do museu nacional romano – **Mas tirando isso, nada demais, Alex.**

**Ensaio, huh** – A jovem arqueóloga pôs as mãos no queixo **– Pode usar sua habilidade para verificar as movimentações no museu?**

**Posso... Mas por quê?**

**Tenho um leve pressentimento que isso é mais que um ensaio...**

Assim que as duas entraram no prédio, houve um disparo. Ambas subiram rapidamente as escadas, e, Alex retirou dos coldres suas pistolas e se posicionou no segundo andar do edifício. Rosário continuara a subir em direção a seu apartamento tendo o objetivo de dar suporte a sua amiga... Mas assim que chegou a seu apartamento, deparou-se com uma mulher de pele clara e cabelos extremamente escuros vestindo um casaco de pele cobrindo uma blusa azul turquesa. Tinha distintos olhos de cores diferentes. Todavia, Rosário nunca se esqueceria daquela face... Era a face da mulher a qual enfrentara meses antes nos arredores de Roma.

**Olá, meu nome é Frassino** – a mulher apontou sua arma: uma Desert Eagle customizada para a garota – **E eu vim aqui matar vocês**.

Frassino levantou sua mão e disparou. No momento em que levantara, ela, no instinto, levou o notebook ao rosto e este impediu um tiro certeiro em sua cabeça. Mas a assassina divertia-se com aquela situação. Era diferente do que fora com Amparo D'Aversa. Parecia gostar daquilo porque elas ofereciam resistência, diferente da inútil garota que tentara a redenção e acabara morrendo em uma viela quase como uma indigente, sem nem ao menos notar sua presença. Deveria ter matado primeiramente a criança que estava com ela, mas Vassili se encarregara da criança.

Com o impacto, Rosário fora jogada e caíra por cima de Alex, que juntamente com a hacker, desceu escada abaixo. As duas ficaram a mercê da assassina da NOM, pois uma ficou por cima da outra e a dificuldade para se levantar era tremenda. Frassino pisou, passo a passo, dos degraus daquele prédio que poderia ser a ultima coisa que as garotas veriam. A mulher que a fizera sangrar também estava ali e dava graças a deus por isso. Iria matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só.

Tudo se perdera e ambas esperavam pelo pior...

_Hora de terminar o que comecei_

Logo após Frassino murmurar isto, seu celular vibrara e recebera uma mensagem de Fiamma.

_Volte... preciso de você para comandar uma das divisões._

**Que patético. Já é a segunda vez que algo salva essas duas. –** a desapontada assassina reclamou de sua sorte

Frassino então se retirou como chegou. Sem ninguém notar sua presença.

Alex viu que a assassina havia sumido e respirou aliviada. Rosário estava caída em seu colo e seria impossível de escapar de Frassino naquela situação. A arqueóloga e a hacker se levantam depois de 3 minutos e se dirigem para dentro da casa de Rosário, ainda se recuperando do ataque de Frassino. As cinzas deixadas pela assassina ainda eram visíveis no corredor. Ao entrar no apartamento, as duas sentam no sofá e começam a conversar.

**Isso é um sinal. O alto escalão da sociedade secreta já nos conhece e quer se livrar da gente. – **raciocinou a arqueóloga

**Já era de se esperar. Depois de termos intervindo nos planos deles três vezes era natural que eles já tivessem conhecimento de nossas identidades e quisessem se livrar da gente. –**a hacker passa a mão direita em seus cabelos desgrenhados.

**Rosário, você tem algum computador que funcione? Já que seu notebook foi pro espaço... –** pergunta a arqueóloga

**Tenho sim. Dois computadores, três notebooks, um I-pad e um smartphone. –**respondeu a hacker, que parecia ter um pouco de orgulho de sua coleção de maquinas.

**Perfeito, pegue um dos notebooks e vamos vigiar o museu a distancia. Se algo acontecer, avise a seus amigos na policia e vamos evitar que estes terroristas levem os artefatos. –** Alex se importava muito com artefatos

**Ok. Pegarei meu notebook para vigiarmos essas bugigangas que você adora. –** Rosário faz questão de ironizar o afeto de Alex pelos artefatos antes de ir buscar um dos seus notebooks.

**Enquanto isso em Dusseldorf:**

Nikolai se decepcionou. O plano falhou devido à bateria do seu celular que descarregou. Então um homem de cabelos negros, bem vestido – notadamente com um gel em sua cabeça a fim de manter o cabelo fixo – apareceu em seu campo de visão.

**Quem é você?** – perguntara o traficante colocando a mão na cintura procurando sua arma customizada.

**Gostaria que viesse conosco. Nikolai Milosevic – **O homem assobiou.

O traficante notou que vários homens, vestindo a roupas idênticas havia o cercado.

**Para onde?** - indagou o Houdini do século XXI.

**Vai saber. – **Ele assobiou novamente e uma Mercedes se aproximou** – Vai saber...**


	5. Chapter 5

Segundo ato.

Juntamente com as tropas, Lo Bianco e Fermani chegam à rua do museu de Roma. Devido ao bloqueio promovido pelos Carabinieris, as tropas da ginasta tiveram que tomar um caminho subterrâneo para chegar lá. Os oficiais saiam do bueiro seguido das duas mulheres que estavam no comando das ações da tropa. Segundo o prazo dado por Vassili, o roubo seria feito em menos de uma hora. Lo Bianco estava satisfeita por ter chegado a tempo de poder enfrentar os bandidos junto de sua tropa. Era excitante para ela lutar de verdade e não ficar apenas na inteligência. Luísa, por outro lado, estava extremamente preocupada com Nikolai. A alta mulher se perguntava se seu amado estava vivo.

**Aqui estamos, museu nacional de Roma. Segundo as informações dadas pelo líder, o roubo deve acontecer em mais ou menos 25 minutos. Vamos nos posicionar de modo que não haja pontos cegos a nossa patrulha ao redor do museu. Farei um mapeamento subterrâneo da cidade para poder vigiar a passagens por debaixo da terra também. –** falava Corina aos seus subordinados.

Os soldados da mulher de cabelos negros e olhos púrpuros se espalham e começam a assumir as posições dadas pela líder da operação.

Em algum lugar no subterrâneo de Roma.

Fiamma tinha imagens de satélite da operação feita pelas forças de Corina na superfície. A capitã da R-1 estava confiante, tinha planos para tudo dar certo. A ISIS iria sair com a vitória hoje, a chance era de 100%.

**Já posicionaram as réplicas? –**perguntou a mulher que usava um tapa-olho

**Sim senhora. As replicas estão devidamente posicionadas e os elevadores já estão prontos para uso. Só falta abrirmos os buracos e trocar os artefatos pelas replicas. –** respondeu um soldado

**Pobres inimigos esperando a gente invadir o museu. Mal sabem que iremos pegar os artefatos e ir embora sem nem pôr nossos pés no museu. –** Fiamma estava confiante em seu plano.

Enquanto isso, em algum lugar entre Dusseldorf e Munique...

**Soube que você esteve muito assanhado para meu gosto, Niko** – respondeu um senhor de idade, negro e que fumava um narguilé – **Seu pai mandou que você parasse de enfrentar a Nova Ordem Mundial.**

**Meu senhor, com todo o respeito, eu não acredito em teorias que falem que a Nova Ordem Mundial existe** – Nikolai tentara se ajeitar na cadeira, porém estava se sentindo incomodado com os dez homens que se localizavam ao redor de onde sentara – **Por que o senhor diz isso?**

**Porque eles realmente existem** – o senhor de idade deu mais uma tragada em seu narguilé – **Investigue o evento em Suez e entenderá**

**O que é que tem em Suez?**

**Algo que pode deixar você de fora dos planos da Nova Ordem. **

**Entendo. Mas não deixarei algumas pessoas de fora...** – disse o bósnio ao se levantar – **E mande os brutamontes se retirarem da sala.**

**Por quê?**

**Porque eles estão me deixando incomodado** – Nikolai sacou sua pistola –** Eles me trataram de forma bruta.**

Imediatamente após o saque, os grandes e fortes seguranças do velho senhor do narguilé montaram em cima dele. Socos, pontapés em todos os lugares possíveis, inclusive aquele entre as virilhas. Ele pensava que nunca mais teria filhos, e que se foi algo interessante deixarem o maltratar. Pensara também em Corina, e de como ela se sairia sem ele. Pensara em Luísa e lamentava-se tê-la preocupado com ele por nada.

Foram dez minutos de espancamento e Nikolai ficou irreconhecível. Tiveram costelas quebradas, seu nariz ficou torcido além de outras menores fraturas. Após desmaiar no chão da sala de reunião do senhor do narguilé, um dos homens disse.

**Ele é crucial para nossos planos, não?**

**Sim, um estrategista nascido numa era que estrategistas estão cada vez mais escassos. Hoje diplomatas são mais visados do que estrategistas táticos em si** – comentou o senhor ao pisar na cabeça de Nikolai – **Porém ele tem diversas fraquezas, suas amizades e suas duas namoradas. Segurem-no em um hospital subterrâneo, elas virão para resgatá-lo, quero testar essas duas. Quero ver se elas são tão boas assim para que o estrategista do século XXI deva protegê-las com sua própria vida.**

Os homens então obedeceram a ordens daquele senhor que conhecia o padrasto de Nikolai.

De Volta a Roma...

Os planos de Fiamma foram postos em pratica e os soldados trocaram os artefatos pelas copias sem que ninguém do lado de fora percebesse. Após realizar a troca, os soldados imediatamente foram embora pelos caminhos subterrâneos. A ISIS havia, finalmente, vencido.

**Perfeito. Agora é só eu lançar a isca para quem estiver vigiando os subterrâneos. –** Fiamma utilizara um aparelho para emitir ondas de radio e propositalmente indicar sua localização a quem estivesse vigiando o subsolo através de um mapeamento virtual.

Na superfície, Corina e Luísa já haviam esperado por um bom tempo e nada havia acontecido. Para Corina, era muito estranho que nada tivesse ocorrido mesmo após do prazo dado por Vassili ter expirado.

**Algo está errado... –** murmura a garota de cabelos negros

Ela então decide verificar seu mapa do subterrâneo e tem uma surpresa. Havia um ponto com bastante atividade. Corina concluiu que as forças inimigas estariam lá e deu as ordens.

**Atenção! Vou adentrar o subterrâneo. Quero que dez soldados me sigam. –**falou a garota em seu transmissor

No momento em que Corina iria avisar Luísa de seu novo plano, uma figura chega esbaforida na cena. Era Alexandra Carter, que viera o mais rápido possível.

**Os artefatos já foram roubados? –** perguntou a ofegante arqueóloga.

**Nada aconteceu ainda. E isso me preocupa... –** respondeu Corina Lo Bianco

**Alguma de vocês conhece Florian Nemanjic? –** perguntou Alex

**Eu trabalho para ele. –** respondeu Lo Bianco

_Que diabos é Florian Nemanjic? –_ pensou Luísa

Ao olhar para Luísa, Corina piscou um de seus olhos, como que para avisar a Carabinieri que estava tudo dentro dos planos.

**O líder avisou que você viria para ajudar. Bem, nós estamos prestes a entrar nos caminhos subterrâneos. Você irá nos seguir? –** perguntou Lo Bianco como que para testar a lealdade, coragem e confiança de Alex.

**Eu vim da Alemanha só para esse incidente e você me faz uma pergunta dessa? –** Alex ri- **É claro que vou seguir vocês. - **após a resposta da arqueóloga, Corina sorri

As três então vão até uma das entradas do subterrâneo e, escoltadas por uma força de dez homens, entram na passagem. Estava bem escuro lá dentro, a única luz era provida pelas lanternas de Corina, Luísa e Alex. O trio caminhava pelos caminhos vagarosamente, prestando atenção se os inimigos haviam posto bombas no lugar. Eis que uma luz é vista de longe pelos treze. Os soldados e as três mulheres sacam suas armas e vão até o local iluminado e, ao chegar lá, encontram uma solitária figura que parecia estar esperando a chegada deles. Era Fiamma, a líder da operação dos inimigos.

**Ah, finalmente vocês chegaram. Estava começando a me cansar de esperar. –** Fiamma olha para as três mulheres com uma expressão tranquila.

As três olham em volta e não veem nada. Onde estariam os inimigos junto aos artefatos?

**Se estiverem procurando por minhas tropas e os artefatos que pegamos, sinto muito por desaponta-las, mas eles já foram embora. Nesse momento, os meus comandados já devem estar fora da cidade. –** Fiamma mexe em seus cabelos rubros enquanto encara de forma debochada as três mulheres.

**Você está blefando. –** Corina encara a mulher de tapa-olho

**Não estou jogando pôquer para blefar. Falo a verdade, vocês perderam. –** Fiamma passa seu indicador direito na língua e o aponta para cima

_Não pode ser... Todos aqueles artefatos... – _Alex estava incrédula.

Luísa chega perto de Fiamma e a agarra pelas roupas.

**Pouco me importa os artefatos, podemos recuperá-los depois. Agora diga, onde está o Niko? –** Luísa estava em fúria

**Mas do que você está falando? –** Fiamma não entende

Luísa então soca o rosto da capitã da R-1.

**Não se faça de desentendida. Diga logo o que você fez com o Nikolai! –** A Carabinieri grita enquanto sacode Fiamma

**Eu não sei de nenhum Nikolai. Não me faça perguntas que não posso responder. –** Fiamma se desvencilha de Luísa.

**Eu também tenho uma pergunta... –** Alex se manifesta

**E o que seria? –** Fiamma pergunta de maneira natural, o que irritava ainda mais as três heroínas.

**Para onde foram seus companheiros com os artefatos? –** pergunta Alex ao parar em frente à Fiamma.

**Para outro lugar. –** responde Fiamma com um sorriso debochado no rosto

Alex então chuta o estomago da vilã, que apenas dá dois passos para trás. Era estranho o fato de Fiamma não se defender dos ataques.

**Estou cheia de suas brincadeirinhas. Responda logo nossas perguntas ou iremos matar você. –** Assim como Luísa, Alex também tinha perdido a calma.

**Se me matarem, vocês vão perder a única fonte de informação que podem usar. –** Fiamma sabia que Alex estava blefando

Corina apenas observava suas duas parceiras gritando, enfurecidas, ofensas contra uma calma e destemida Fiamma. A mulher que usava lentes púrpuras estava planejando algo. Algo que poderia salvar os artefatos. A ginasta havia preparado tropas para vigiarem todas as passagens subterrâneas de Roma, mas também tinha deixado alguns oficiais de prontidão caso os inimigos utilizassem alguma passagem que desse fora da cidade. Naquele momento, esses oficiais confrontavam os bandidos que estavam com os artefatos e Corina havia acabado de saber disso através de uma escuta que usava em seu ouvido direito.

**Não ligo. – **no momento em que Alex aponta sua arma para Fiamma, esta aperta um botão em seu relógio.

A lâmpada que iluminava o recinto explode e algumas aberturas na parede soltam fumaça, deixando todos os treze heróis distraídos, tossindo. Fiamma prende a respiração e corre dali, pegando uma passagem secreta e detonando uma bomba que impediria que os heróis a seguissem.

Corina liga sua lanterna após parar de tossir e vê que Fiamma havia escapado e a passagem utilizada pela vilã estava destruída.

**Sagaz... –** comenta a mulher dos olhos púrpuras se referindo a Fiamma.

**Essa não! Perdemos a bandida! –** Luísa soca a parede

**Não tem problema. O que importa são os artefatos. Nesse momento, uma tropa minha está enfrentando os bandidos em Ciampino. –** diz Corina iluminando Luísa com sua lanterna

_Chefe. Não conseguimos evitar que os bandidos escapassem. – _Ela escuta um subordinado falar através da escuta em seu ouvido

_**Que droga... –**_ pensou a ex-ginasta.

_Mas, ao menos, conseguimos recuperar o santo sudário. Agora estamos voltando para Roma. – _o oficial parecia feliz com o resultado do confronto com os bandidos.

Corina então sorriu feliz. Graças a sua atenção, havia conseguido ter algum lucro da operação.

**Fermani! Moça ruiva! –** Corina chama a atenção de Luísa e Alex, que ligam suas lanternas e olham para a garota.

**O que foi? – **as duas, ainda irritadas, perguntam em uníssono.

**Vamos voltar para a superfície. Uma tropa tem uma coisa para nos entregar. –** Corina então vira as costas e sai andando, no que é seguida pelos dez soldados. Luísa e Alex se olham e decidem seguir a garota dos cabelos negros.

Na superfície:

As três, juntamente com seus companheiros, saíram em uma passagem próxima à estação de trem em Ciampino. A jovem garota que era o braço-direito de Nikolai cumprimentou seus amigos, e recebeu o santo sudário, o único artefato recuperado pela equipe. Agradecendo a cooperação e o bom trabalho, ela pediu que eles se dispersassem, pois pessoas com aquele tipo de armamento poderiam chamar a atenção indesejada.

Ao receber o artefato – era um pano que teria enxugado o sangue de cristo quando este estava na cruz – Alex respirou aliviada, porém ainda chateada pela perca de cerca dos quinze ou até mais relíquias roubadas do museu. Já Luísa não se mantinha quieta. Não conseguira a localização de seu amado com ninguém. Corina então chegou a sua nova amiga e rival e tocou de leve em suas costas.

**Você sabia que quando todos me abandonaram, seu namorado me estendeu a mão? Deu um sentido a minha vida, deu algo que eu pudesse agarrar. Sorri, chorei... Ele me deu tudo isso. Ainda que ele seja um infame traficante de armas.**

**É a cara do Niko** – respondeu Luísa, tentando conter as lágrimas – **Sempre foi assim. Salvando as pessoas que não podem ser salvas pela lei. Apesar de que você deveria ter ido para a prisão. Como você pode fazer aquilo com a cidade?**

**Todos precisam de redenção **– Sentou-se a criminosa ao lado da carabini** – Minha mãe foi morta acidentalmente por um Carabinieri. E ele nunca foi punido e até hoje está nas ruas. Tinha jurado vingança para toda a corporação. Mas o líder me ajudou a superar isso.**

**Como?**

**Ele me contou a história de vida dele. Contou como sobreviveu a dois expurgos da guerra étnica e religiosa que a Iugoslávia viveu no final do século XX. Como perdeu seu pai em uma guerra, e viu o líder nunca ser preso ou punido. Depois virara filho de um famoso traficante de armas e que só está no ramo por causa do pai. Nunca teve um sentimento de vingança contra o povo ou o exército sérvio. – **Corina falava de um jeito de que fazia Luísa ter mais orgulho da pessoa chamada Nikolai Milosevic

**Ele se tornou inteligente e adaptado à sobrevivência. – **afirmou a Carabini se levantando** – Mas essa confiança o levou ao fracasso. Então quanto mais antes chegarmos nele melhor.**

**Luísa! – **falou a antigo membro do time de ginástica da Itália – **Irei lhe revelar uma coisa.**

**O que é?**

**Eu amo o Nikolai – **a sentença de Corina deixou Fermani de boca aberta** – Porém eu sei que ele tem somente olhos para você, mas não deixarei de amá-lo por causa disso.**

**Tudo bem** – A carabini estendeu a mão para a sua rival, agora também no amor – **Eu irei lhe matar se algum fato vier a se consumar.**

Foi quando o celular de Corina tocou. E no identificador ela reconheceu que era o número de Nikolai e imediatamente atendeu e pôs na viva-voz.

**Líder onde você está?** – indagou levemente desesperada, a garota.

_**Calma, namorada dois**_**.** – uma voz velha e muito rouca continuou a falar depois de um silêncio de cinco segundos – _**A Namorada um está ai? A mulher da polícia**_

**Sim, eu...** – Luísa antes de poder continuar, foi interrompida pela pessoa do outro lado da linha.

**Escutem bem, pois só irei falar uma vez **– a voz tossiu – **Nikolai está em Dusseldorf, porém está sob meus cuidados. Levem quatro pessoas para a cidade. E encontrarão um contato dele lá.**

**E depois?** – perguntou Luísa.

**Ele lhe explicará, afinal não pode guardar seu líder direito. E venham rápido porque** – a voz parou enquanto era passível de ouvir os passos – **Não quero que minha sala fique cheia de sangue branco. **

Ele desligou e as mulheres ficaram incrédulas. Luísa correu imediatamente para o trem, porém foi segurada por Corina.

**Calma que pode ser armadilha** – falou a bela italiana de olhos cor de púrpura – **Vamos montar um plano...**

**E enquanto isso o Niko está sendo torturado! Você acha que irei deixar! É assim que você o ama!** – Luísa havia perdido o controle novamente, chamando a atenção de Alex que colocava o santo sudário em sua sacola com todo o cuidado – **Não! Não deixarei isso acontecer**!

**Ei!** – gritou a, segundo em comando do bósnio, sacudindo a oficial – **O que você acha que o líder faria se ele estivesse aqui? Ele simplesmente montaria um plano para te resgatar! O que os carabineris fazem? É agir por impulso é?**

Após recuperar sua lucidez, Luísa Fermani se ajoelha e desandou a chorar. Porém todos sabiam inclusive ela, que após aquilo viria um plano perfeito.

Mais tarde, em um apartamento na Via Labicana:

Rosário havia assistido a tudo o que havia acontecido através de seu notebook. A hacker vira a batalha entre as forças aliadas e os comandados de Fiamma nos arredores de Ciampino. Ela estava impaciente, os artefatos haviam sido roubados e Alex não dera noticias até agora, o que fazia a italiana pensar se a arqueóloga havia sido morta pelas forças inimigas.

**Ela tinha razão, certamente houve algum tipo de suborno para deixar os policiais de mão atadas e o roubo ser realizado por debaixo dos panos. –** raciocinava a hacker.

Rosário toma um gole de seu refrigerante enquanto ainda observa os incidentes em seu notebook. A hacker pensava em como poderia intervir mesmo estando longe. Eis que o celular que ela usava para trabalho toca, algo estranho se levar em conta o fato da policia estar em "recesso".

**Alô? –**Rosário atende ao telefone

**Boa noite. Você deve ser a tenente-coronel Rosário Acerbi. – **a pessoa do outro lado da linha começa

**Sim, mas não estou a trabalho hoje. Quem seria você? –** pergunta a hacker ainda estranhando

**Digamos que sou da Guardia di Finanza. Nossa inteligência acabou de descobrir que, de fato, ocorreu um roubo ao museu nacional de Roma. Os bandidos substituíram as peças por cópias. Eu estava tentando entrar em contato com o alto escalão dos Carabinieris romanos, mas parece que todos estão comprados. Restou tentar a Polizia de Stato e, felizmente, encontrei você. –** continuou a pessoa.

**E o que você deseja? – **pergunta Rosário

**Me passe o arquivo com as informações dos Carabinieris, nós iremos obriga-los a trabalhar. –** falou a pessoa.

**Como posso saber que você fala a verdade e não é um terrorista tentando obter informação? – **pergunta a desconfiada hacker

**Verifique meu numero e utilize seu computador para traçar minha localidade. Se ainda assim não confiar em mim, eu irei lhe encontrar pessoalmente. –** respondeu a pessoa com uma voz sincera

Rosário traça a localidade da pessoa e vê que o numero batia com o numero de contato de certa oficial da Guardia de finanza chamada Paola Tovalieri. A foto que aparecia no notebook de Rosário mostrava uma garota, mais ou menos da idade da própria hacker, com cabelos curtos e rubros.

**Diga-me seu nome. –** a hacker pede a oficial para confirmar sua identidade

**Subtenente Paola Tovalieri. –** responde a oficial

Vendo que realmente se tratava de uma aliada, Rosário então passa as informações pedidas por Tovalieri.

**Obrigada pela cooperação, agora iremos até Roma e faremos as forças policiais daí trabalharem. –** a subtenente desliga o telefone imediatamente

Logo após desligar seu celular de trabalho, é a vez do celular pessoal de Rosário tocar, muito pra irritação dela, que tentava se concentrar no que fazia.

**Fala. –** Rosário atende ao telefone de forma ríspida.

**Rosário, sou eu, Alex.**

**Ah, que bom que você ligou. Eu já estava pensando que você fora morta... –** Rosário estava aliviada em ouvir a voz da amiga.

**Vou precisar que você me acompanhe até a Alemanha. O líder de uma organização aliada a nós está em apuros. Venha até a estação de trem e me encontre que eu lhe explicarei tudo direito. –** a arqueóloga tinha pressa.

**Pode deixar. Estarei aí em vinte minutos. –** Rosário desliga, se arruma e sai para ir encontrar sua amiga.

Na estação de trem.

Estão na portaria da estação Corina, Luísa e Alex, as três esperavam pela chegada de Rosário para então pegar o trem bala para a Alemanha. Luísa estava inquieta, andava de um lado pro outro e reclamava da demora de Rosário, mesmo tendo passado apenas 5 minutos desde que Alex desligara o telefone.

**Você deveria se acalmar, policial, agir com emoção em vez de razão nunca é bom. –** falava Corina

Os minutos pareciam uma eternidade, tamanho era o desespero de Luísa. Alex acompanhava o tempo em seu relógio, tinha certeza de que Rosário chegaria na hora combinada. Afinal, a hacker era uma pessoa totalmente confiável. Corina, por sua vez, permanecia serena. A ginasta havia treinado muito sua mente no decorrer dos anos, nunca ficando nervosa nem durante seus trabalhos, nem durante suas apresentações.

A hora combinada chega e, pontualmente, Rosário aparece. A hacker usava uma calça preta, seu inseparável boné e seu velho casaco marrom, cobrindo uma camisa da Internazionale de Milão. Rosário, também, carregava uma mochila com seu notebook e algumas outras coisas.

**Desculpe se deixei vocês nervosas. Podemos ir agora. –** a hacker aperta as mãos de suas três parceiras

As quatro adentram a estação e pegam o trem bala para Dusseldorf. Era a hora de salvar Nikolai.

Alex e Corina aproveitaram-se para trocar de Roupa. Afinal iriam para uma das capitais da moda e aparência era fundamental. Já dentro do vagão, as duas conversam casualmente esperando o tempo passar.

Em Dusseldorf...

Corina, juntamente com Luísa, encontrou-se com o contato de Nikolai na região. A ex-ginasta sabia, de certa forma, os hotéis que seu líder poderia estar e descobriu, com a ajuda daquela pessoa, um hotel que se situava no bairro de Kaiserswerth, um antigo local, com típicas construções que remetiam ao passado da cidade de setecentos anos. Nikolai adorava história então era certeza que ele se hospedaria ali

Tentava não transparecer, porém ficara sim preocupada com a demora de resposta do bósnio que salvara sua vida. Luísa, por sua vez, estava intensamente agitada. Não dormira desde que soube do possível paradeiro de seu namorado. Não descansaria enquanto não acabasse com quem fizera seu Niko sofrer tanto.

Caminhavam em direção ao hotel em que ele se hospedara. Queriam investigar algo que pudesse indicar onde ele teria ido ao chegar à cidade. O contato dele na Vestfália parecia estranho, visto que Corina nunca o vira, porém recordou que passou pouco tempo com seu líder e seus contatos, principalmente na Europa.

De longe, em uma Mercedes classe A, duas mulheres observavam todo o movimento do lado de fora. Uma tinha uma blusa branca coberta por um casaco negro de motociclista e uma calça negra colada ao corpo. A outra estava de boné e um casaco marrom cobrindo uma camisa da Internazionale de Milão.

**Será que elas vão achar o Florian**? – a ruiva de calças negras possuía a suas mãos um binóculo.

**Talvez** – a garota de boné tinha um notebook em seu colo – **Estou me sentindo bem com essa operação.**

**Por que Rosário?** – a motorista mantinha seus olhos nas duas mulheres que entravam no hotel.

**Porque é a primeira vez que viajo para fora da Itália,** **Alex** – respondeu Rosário acessando imagens via satélite – **Por enquanto, nada anormal...**

**Mas você sabe que nada é normal quando se trata dessa organização** – Alex disse para sua amiga enquanto via Corina e Luísa saírem de seu campo de visão.

Lá dentro, Corina em específico, levantou suspiros de quem passava pelo saguão. Com um leve casaco preto abotoado na altura dos seios era possível mostrar sua pele por inteiro, afinal o casaco tricotado não era como os comuns e lembrava mais um xale. Completava seu visual com um top preto prateado e um short bonito, porém curto de cor preta. Seu visual evidenciava a feminidade e a sensualidade de seu corpo definido, com um abdômen de dar inveja a muita modelo e pernas fortes. Era realmente uma linda mulher. A parte de trás do fino casaco cujas bordas eram tão belas quanto a italiana que a vestia ia até próximo aos sapatos de salto alto, de cor prata, que usava.

**Não poderia escolher um visual mais simples, não?** – Luísa apontou para si: Vestia uma simples blusa tingida em azul turquesa com calças jeans.

**Sempre amei o crochê e visuais tricotados, porém não são todos os vestidos que me deixam com mobilidade para a ação. – **respondeu a jovem cruzando os braços.

A médica então se lembrou da luta que tivera com a antiga ginasta e esgrimista semanas antes. Achara esquisita a incrível mobilidade da garota ainda que estivesse com um vestido que facilmente poderia se desmanchar.

**Com certeza está sendo taxada de prostituta **

A carabini fitou o salão. Chegava a ter homens babando por Corina.

Ao menos tenho homens olhando para mim – **a segunda em comando de Nikolai olhou para o visual simples de Luísa.**

**Mas o que você mais quer, tem olhos para outra pessoa.**

As duas começaram a discutir e os hospedes e as pessoas que estavam no saguão esperavam por uma luta entre as garotas a qual só não se iniciou graças ao atendente.

**Senhoritas?**

**O que?** – As duas responderam em uníssono, levemente irritadas.

**O que vocês desejam?** – o atendente mantivera a calma.

Elas pararam de discutir após ouvir o atendente. Tinham um objetivo em comum e aquilo não era hora para discussão.

**Florian Nemanjíc está hospedado aqui?** – perguntou Corina.

**Não posso lhe fornecer esses dados.** – mecanicamente, o atendente respondeu.

**Oh!** – Corina começou a se abraçar e a falar mansamente **– Mas eu me produzi toda para ele... E também teve essa mensagem.**

A italiana começou a distorcer a mensagem mandada por Nikolai. O jovem atendente levou às mãos a face.

**Quarto 1031** – ele disse, após verificar em seu computador, pois queria se livrar logo daquela mulher.

_Ele é gay... _

Foi o que Corina murmurou para Luísa. Esta por sua vez agradeceu e as duas foram em direção ao elevador.

**Ou ele não gosta de prostitutas** – disse quando a porta do elevador fechou.

**Você viu o saguão?** – indagou Corina, levando à mão a região das costas onde o leve casaco camuflava uma pequena pistola SIG de cor escura – **Era impossível ele não se sentir atraído por mim.**

**Sei, sei. Pense dessa maneira** – da cintura, Luísa retirou uma arma comum a todo carabinieri: uma Beretta 8000, uma pistola da série Cougar 8000 – **Mas vamos focar no que estamos fazendo agora ok?**

As duas verificaram o tambor de suas armas e, após isso, as engatilharam. A jovem esgrimista tentara não pensar no pior. Que a ISIS tivesse descoberto sua traição e Nikolai fora a pessoa que pagara o preço por isso. Por sua vez, a major da Arma dei Carabinieri mantinha a esperança de encontrar Nikolai ali, com vida. Com certeza iria dar uma bronca daquelas no traficante.

Chegaram ao décimo andar. Lo Bianco reparou que o contato de seu líder sumira e deduziu que ele saiu de seu campo de visão com a discussão no lobby. E somente restava ela e Fermani no simples corredor deserto daquele piso do hotel. Não gostava disso. Estava muito quieto para seu gosto. Luísa também achou estranho tudo aquilo e, por isso, ambas empunharam suas armas de forma vertical, saem juntas do elevador, lentamente, como se fossem parceiras com o objetivo de não alertar a quem quer que esteja ali.

Nikolai era um traficante conhecido, então era certeza de que ao ser sequestrado, poderia estar sido mantido refém em seu quarto ou ter alguém procurando por algo em seus aposentos. Das duas formas, não seriam pessoas de boa índole então era melhor, para as garotas, estarem preparadas.

O décimo andar daquele hotel, localizado as margens do rio Rhine, era relativamente simples. Dois quadrados, com corredores longos entre si. A partir da saída do elevador, havia um corredor que seguia a frente e um a direita. Com um sinal a carabini mandou Corina tomar a direção norte enquanto ela seguia para a esquerda e se encontrariam na porta do quarto 1031 que ficava no final da segunda quadra de lotes. Ambas estavam em alerta e o silêncio profundo naquele andar era mais um motivo para que seus sentidos ficassem aguçados.

**Algo está estranho** – murmurou a médica, que caminhava com cuidado.

De outro lado, Corina também sentia que aquele lugar estava estranho. Parecia que ninguém ocupara o andar, somente Nikolai, e ela pelo mínimo que conhecia seu líder, sabia que ele nunca faria isso. Porque chamaria a atenção demais, uma pessoa alocar um andar inteiro.

Ao dobrar a direita para dar a volta na quadra deparou-se com portas aurinegras com estrelas em cima do número dos quartos.

**Parece que estou no meio da torcida do Borussia Dortmund.**

Ela sorriu ironicamente, pois na Alemanha, ela torcia pelo Bayern de Munique. Seguiu corredor abaixo, olhando as portas, fora quando ouviu o barulho do elevador tocar e voltou-se, porém antes que pudesse fazer algo, um vulto negro apareceu por trás e a arremessou violentamente contra uma das entradas aurinegras. O impacto foi tão forte que quebrara a porta e fez com que Corina largasse sua arma em algum canto. Sua cabeça começou a sangrar, e levantou-se com certo cuidado para se deparar com um forte homem de cabelos presos e longos com uma tatuagem em seu braço com os dizeres: "Nero".

**Rinaldo!** – exclamou a antiga líder da I-5 – **O que faz aqui? O que fez com Nikolai?**

**O senhor do narguilé me mandou aqui** – respondeu o líder da I-1 pisoteando a porta que destruíra ao jogar a jovem contra esta – **Ele descobriu que você está viva, e das divisões de um só número você é uma das mais habilidosas.**

De fato, na ISIS as divisões de um número eram consideradas as mais fortes. Nero seria o mais forte da divisão mais forte, porém no restante das divisões existiam líderes mais capazes em postos mais abaixo. Corina era a mais habilidosa em termos de combate depois de Nero e de Frassino, e talvez por isso tivesse ele sido mandado.

**Quem é o senhor do narguilé? – **Indagou a garota após passar a mão em seu rosto para limpar, parcialmente, o sangue.

**A pessoa com quem está seu novo líder** – ele encostou-se com seus braços cruzados – **Interessante ele.**

**Onde ele está?** – repetiu a pergunta que fizera anteriormente.

**Não vou dizer assim** – Nero esboçou um sorriso – **Aprendiz.**

**Então farei você falar... Mestre.**

Ele era especialista no Muai Thai – ou o também chamado Boxe tailandês – e fora professor da ginasta desde a época que ela entrara na ISIS. Só o que ele não sabia é que para não depender de um só estilo, ela atualmente fazia duas academias e aprendera Hapkido, não somente para aprimorar sua flexibilidade nas pernas e ficar mais rápida, mas para não ser óbvia demais quando enfrentasse seu aclamado mestre, pois ela sabia que aquele momento viria. Só não esperava que viesse tão rápido.

**Irei lhe mostrar minha redenção, mestre**... – Corina balançou a cabeça negativamente – **Rinaldo Nero!**

No exato instante em que Corina e fora atacada pelo líder da I-1, Luísa que estava na linha de visão do elevador, virou-se e viu seis homens cuja artilharia era, praticamente, de um grupo paramilitar saindo do elevador. Dois deles estavam com uma UMP, uma submetralhadora fabricada na própria Alemanha e que era utilizada pelo guarda costeira americana. Outros três possuíam uma pistola Makarov, e o ultimo a sair detinha um rifle de precisão conhecido como AWP. O diferencial deles era que todos usavam silenciadores, para ter certeza que ninguém ouvisse os tiros disparados por eles.

Correra até o final do corredor para tomar cobertura, e assim que o fez, é alvejada. Quase dois minutos inteiros de massacre que perfurara as paredes dos quartos daquele andar e, por isso aproveitou esse meio período para enviar uma mensagem a sua amiga Rosário, a qual estava com a arqueóloga Alex Carter esperando do lado de fora.

_Ajuda. ASAP. Tiros. Andar 10_

E, enviada a mensagem, tentou utilizar a câmera de seu celular para visualizar as posições de cada um, mas o homem que estava com o rifle disparou e fez seu aparelho virar pedaços. Agora era somente aguentar até a ajuda chegar. Também se perguntava onde Corina estava em uma hora daquelas.

Em baixo, Rosário e Alex jogavam conversa afora...

**Que pena que não há satélite que possa ver o que está acontecendo dentro do edifício** – afirmou Alex, encostando-se ao banco do carro.

Rosário escuta seu celular avisar que uma mensagem chegou. Ao ler, ela rapidamente virou para Alex e disse:

**Fermani está em perigo. Avise aos policiais e vamos subir para resgata-la. –** Rosário parecia bastante preocupada.

Alex rapidamente convoca a ajuda dos policiais que foram designados para fazer sua proteção e, juntamente deles e da hacker, sobe até o andar referido por Luísa

Lá, Luísa era constantemente caçada pelos comandados de Rinaldo, que metralhavam todo o recinto procurando a Carabinieri. O homem da AWP então aponta em uma direção e dois dos soldados seguem. Eles planejavam cercar Luísa.

_**Estou em apuros, se elas não forem rápidas será o meu fim...**__ –_pensava a médica carabini enquanto carregava sua arma

De volta à sala onde Corina confrontava Rinaldo a, agora comandada de Nikolai, parecia um desafio maior ao líder da I-1. Rápida e com golpes concentrados, o fazia recuar e defender como podia. Procurava deixar suas pernas presas, já que ela sabia seu estilo de luta, e era difícil contratacar sem seu habitual jogo de pernas. De seu lado, Corina estava confiante. Algo dava forças a ela para continuar naquela luta que, se fosse antes, teria vencedor definido com três a quatro golpes... Mas sabia que o diferencial não era o conhecimento das habilidades de seu antigo e único mestre, e sim de seu sapato de prata, o qual obrigava seu oponente a esquivar-se, pois se pegasse em seu osso, poderia fraturar e dar uma boa vantagem para a mulher.

Logo que Rinaldo saíra do quarto, ele rapidamente se jogou atrás da parede, e na mesma hora que se esquivou do chute de sua aprendiz, pegou sua perna e socou forte sua canela. Corina gritou, avisando-o que a jovem havia sentido o golpe. Após o soco, manteve sua mão na perna da italiana e a jogou forte contra outra porta que existia ali, quebrando-a também. Ela era só uma mulher habilidosa, porém quando a habilidade era idêntica quem tivesse mais força venceria.

Porém ela não se deu por vencida. A adrenalina estava alta. Correndo da porta do quarto, veio numa joelhada em direção a seu rosto. Com alguns passos para trás, evitou o golpe e tentou um contrataque que não surtiu o efeito desejado, visto que a mulher ao esquivar de seu soco, grudou em seu lado direito e utilizou o peso dela para derrubá-lo e tentar uma chave de braço. Para azar de Corina, ele acertou um soco com a outra mão. Era gigante, tinha quase dois metros de altura e envergadura. Desvencilhando-se, os dois põem certa distância entre si.

Parecia estar empatado, para quem visse realmente estaria empatado, porém os dois sabiam que não. Corina já entrava nas ultimas forças e Rinaldo mal terminara de se aquecer... Foi quando Corina ouviu tiros e virou seu rosto. Tentando aproveitar a distração da garota, Rinaldo correu em sua direção...

Foi quando Corina surpreendeu e sorriu. Ela correu em direção a seu mestre e desferiu uma rasteira e atingiu, com seus sapatos de prata, os joelhos do forte italiano. Ela os ouviu estralar e ele acabou por se sustentar pelos braços. Ela aproveitou o momento de fraqueza de seu oponente e retirou um de seus sapatos...

**Não interrogarei o senhor, porque sei de sua capacidade... Só durma um pouquinho**

Corina, com toda sua força nocauteou Rinaldo com seu sapato. A força foi tão intensa que fez com que o sapato da garota amassasse com o impacto. Sentou-se quase sem energia e fez um comentário em direção ao desmaiado líder e mestre

**Só ganhei pelos sapatos. E porque o senhor não lutou com tudo. Mas...**

Corina desmaiou ao corpo inerte de Rinaldo...

Do lado de fora da sala, os soldados caminhavam divididos em três grupos em direção a onde Luísa estava escondida. A Carabinieri estava encurralada e apenas esperando a morte.

_**Onde vocês estão? –**_ pensava Luísa bastante agitada pela não aparição de Alex e Rosário com ajuda

Eis que a porta do elevador abre e as duas, seguidas por oitos policiais começam a atirar em direção aos terroristas.

**Vamos bater em retirada, avise o Nero que a policia chegou. –** ordenou o oficial que carregava a AWP

Um oficial entrou na sala onde estavam Rinaldo e Corina desacordados e pegou o líder da I-1. Os cinco soldados então entram pela saída de emergência, seguidos logo atrás pelo oficial que carregava Rinaldo. Antes de descer, um dos terroristas põe fogo na porta da saída de emergência, o que impossibilitou os policiais de segui-los. Alex e Rosário então se reúnem com Luísa.

**Você está bem? Levou algum tiro? –** perguntou a arqueóloga ao ver a médica agachada em um ponto do destruído lugar

**Estou bem. Podem ficar tranquilas. –** respondeu a carabini

**Onde está àquela outra moça? –** perguntou Rosário

**Não sei, veja nas salas. –** respondeu Luísa enquanto se levantava.

Rosário então checa as salas e encontra Corina caída no meio de uma, desacordada. A hacker então apoia a ginasta em seu ombro e a leva até o grupo. A ginasta acorda depois de alguns minutos, para alivio das suas três aliadas. Restava agora saber onde estaria Nikolai.

Em Alexandria, Egito...

Nikolai acordara no subterrâneo de alguma edificação. Doía em todo lugar de seu corpo, mas valeu a pena. Não sairia vivo dali se não fizesse aquilo, pois se lembrara do que seu pai dissera quando se tornou o representante do sindicato do Leste Europeu.

_Quando se encontrar com o homem do narguilé, dê um jeito dele não matar você. _

E foi aquele jeito que ele pensou. Tinha certeza que o homem que fumava ainda tinha assuntos pendentes com ele e faria o possível para se livrar da morte. Nem que tivesse que engolir seu orgulho. Sobrevivência vem primeiro, resto depois. Olhou em volta para situar-se no local e viu um lugar rudimentar. Era possível também escutar barulho de ondas batendo no casco de um navio.

**Estou em um porto então** – disse para si.

**Porto de Alexandria, meu filho** – respondeu uma voz que estava no escuro **– Por sinal as garotas que recrutou deram trabalho ao CR7.**

**O que é que o jogador tem a ver com isso?** – Tentou levantar de sua cama – E quem é você?

**Para sua primeira pergunta, o nome do oficial líder da B-1 chama-se Cristiano Romário da Costa, simplesmente o apelidamos de CR7. Para sua segunda pergunta, não reconhece a voz de seu pai?** – o homem bateu suas mãos e o salão se iluminou, ainda que fracamente. Nikolai, então, acabou por reconhecer a face daquele homem que sentava aos pés de sua cama.

**Roman Visar Nemanjíc** – murmurou Nikolai.

**Sim** – Seu pai cruzou as pernas – **Sou uma das treze pessoas na távola redonda da Nova Ordem Mundial e por isso tenho controle sobre parte da ordem meu filho.**

**Tenho muitas coisas para falar com o senhor e...**

Roman levantou sua mão direita e impediu que seu filho falasse.

**Está na hora de saber o que realmente a Nova Ordem é **– Ele se levantou – **Agora aqui, um celular. Ligue para as suas garotas e seus homens e mande os virem a Alexandria, Egito. Se bem que duvido que as policiais venham.**

**Por quê?**

**Porque elas serão presas, uai** – Roman riu do rosto de seu filho – **Ninguém mandou terem deixado roubar os artefatos...**

E agora Nikolai realmente entendia... Seu pai, ou melhor, padrasto tinha armado tudo. Todas as situações tinham sido planejadas por ele, e claro, o sequestrara porque era o único que poderia impedir isso. Tinha deixado em cheque os carabinieris, falara com Pasteur e ainda enganara seu filho mais novo. Tudo para o que? Qual o real objetivo de seu pai? O bósnio sorriu e disse.

**Você é um verdadeiro gênio meu pai... Você é um verdadeiro gênio.**


	6. Chapter 6

Terceiro ato

Dois dias se passaram desde a captura de Nikolai por seu próprio padrasto a quem ele se referia a pai...

Ele por sua vez brincava com seu celular. Ainda que não recebesse alguma espécie de tratamento, sentia-se um pouco melhor somente por ter descansado e não ter se movimentado. Não sabia o porquê seu pai estava fazendo aquilo com ele, e só pensava em como se fosse uma punição por ter enfrentado a Nova Ordem Mundial ou moeda de troca para algo ainda maior e, justamente por este móvito, não ligara para ninguém. Imaginava seu pai aparecendo na porta, falando que ele havia planejado tudo aquilo. Era devido a esses fatores que seria impossível escapar das garras do general Nemanjíc e para não chorar jogava FIFA 13 em seu celular.

Porém Corina, Luísa, seus homens... Provavelmente eles estariam preocupados com seu tempo de resposta demorado. Com a consciência pesada fez algo que com certeza arrepender-se-ia depois. Encerrou seu jogo e telefonara para sua segunda em comando, pois era mais seguro do que telefonar para Luísa, que poderia ter ligações monitoradas. Depois de dois toques, a chamada foi atendida.

_**Alô**_ – uma desanimada Corina atendera.

Nikolai preferiu ficar em silêncio

_**Olhe, seja lá quem for, saiba que não estou legal**_ – continuara a Italiana.

O bósnio se manteve calado.

_**Peraí! Só quem tem esse número é o pessoal da organização**_ – ele ouviu barulhos de lençóis sendo abarrotados. Corina tinha acabado de acordar – _**É o líder não é?**_

O traficante suspirou dando a confirmação para a garota que recrutara...

_**Sabia! Onde o senhor está? Irei te buscar agora!**_ – respondeu uma agitada Corina

Nikolai então tomou coragem.

**Você não pode. Não deve vir para cá.**

A garota iria perguntar algo, mas ele continuou.

**Somente me escute. Quando soube da sua história e da sua sina eu me vi no passado. Porém diferente de mim, você teve oportunidades e não as aproveitou. Eu lhe estendi a mão, para lhe salvar e não para te jogar a morte** – Nikolai fechou seus olhos – **Meu pai planejou tudo e manipulou meu irmão para me fazer agir. Os dois em conjunto contra mim, e é impossível eu vencer. Joguei no tabuleiro dele e agora estou à mercê dos dois. Se você vier para cá, virá para o inferno... Você me seguiria até as profundezas do inferno? Então use a cabeça.**

Corina havia escutado tudo em silêncio.

_**Sim... Eu usarei a cabeça**_ – ela suspirou – _**Mas para lhe salvar! E, meu precioso líder, não irei lhe seguir até as profundezas do inferno, e sim lhe tirarei de lá. E seu irmão e seu pai estão com os dias contados se podem nos enfrentar, afinal...**_

Nikolai desligou. Não queria falar mais nada, nem dar mais dados. Não queria que Corina se aventurasse em algo que ele mesmo não se aventuraria, e ainda que quisesse, não tinha sua localização... Três minutos após a chamada, uma mulher de um olho só e cabelos rubros entrou em seus aposentos. Vestia um uniforme militar da antiga união soviética e, com certeza, era uma conhecida de seu pai.

**Olha se não é o jovem Milosevic!** – Ela arrastou a cadeira do quarto para perto de sua cama – **Se eu soubesse que era você que elas estavam procurando, teria dado uma informação melhor...**

**Quem é você?** – perguntou o jovem nascido em Sarajevo.

**Sonya Kosminski** – respondeu debruçando-se na cadeira – **Mas me chame de Fiamma, sou** **sua guardiã até sua namorada dois descobrir onde você está.**

**Meu pai que fez isso não? Pôs você aqui...**

**Sim foi ele, mas eu realmente queria conhecer a pessoa que conseguiu mover quatro habilidosas mulheres **– Fiamma fitou Nikolai – **Porém você não é isso tudo**.

**Óbvio. Fui espancado por minutos, quebrei vários ossos de meu corpo e ainda não recebi atendimento, você quer o que?**

A mulher gargalhou. Achou muito engraçado sua resposta.

**Você é muito bom, garoto** – disse após se controlar – **Seu pai lhe mandou um recado e me deu uma ordem.**

**Qual? – **perguntou Nikolai, quase que prevendo o que seu pai tinha feito.

**É necessária uma mulher virgem para o ritual e ele mandou você escolher qual. Minha ordem é que não importa o que aconteça, você não deve deixar Alexandria.**

**Você, então, veio aqui agora para obter minha resposta?**

**Claro** – Fiamma lhe mostrou os dentes – **Apesar de que sabemos qual você irá escolher.**

Na sala ao lado, Roman se encontrava relaxando enquanto lia um livro de Fedor Dostoievski, chamado de O Idiota, onde seu protagonista, o príncipe Myshikin era um alienado e enfermo o qual era cercado por uma galeria de vilões e vagabundos e de santas e pecadoras. Lembrava-se de seu filho mais velho e, em sua visão, ele se colocara na mesma posição do príncipe da história de um dos maiores romancistas da literatura mundial.

Foi quando ouviu uma batida à porta. Com certeza sabia quem era e o deixou entrar sem ao menos olhar quem vinha lhe visitar e atrapalhar sua reflexão.

**Se não é o Papai Pasteur** – afirmou passando uma página do seu livro – **Como foi com o Louis?**

**Roubaram o Santo sudário. Atrasará o Ritual, tirando isso, nada mal** – um negro, senhor de idade, com uma voz muito rouca continuou – **E o Nikolai? Ainda não ligou para as mulheres dele?**

**Talvez, mas ele tem um olho impressionante** – Roman parecia ter orgulho do filho mais velho – **Em duas semanas fez uma garota derrotar o Rinaldo**.

Dois homens trouxeram o que era chamado de narguilé. Colocaram-no chão e se retiraram. O Senhor de idade sentou-se em uma cadeira e começou a fumar aquilo.

**Rinaldo é excelente, mas está obsoleto. Quero que mande alguém cuidar de uma variável.**

**A arqueóloga, as policiais e a hacker?** – Roman passou mais uma página de seu livro - **Discordo. Juntas são fortes. Devemos primeiro fazê-las perder as esperanças.**

**Você pretende matar todos Roman?**

**Claro. Existem pessoas que sabem demais. Ou você quer que o Pasteur morra?**

O senhor somente fumou. Não dissera mais nada naquele momento...

**Como você quer fazer?** – então ele continuou a conversa.

**Lenta, gradual e passiva. Começarei pela reputação, depois os separarei em grupos distintos, e por fim, atingirão o ápice. O lugar que todos sonham.**

Roman fechou seu livro.

**Os céus** – respondeu o senhor do narguilé – **Você os fará atingir os céus.**

O russo sorrira para o idoso fumante.

**As mulheres italianas estarão ocupadas em provar sua inocência. Estarão abatidas e fracas. É oportunidade perfeita. A arqueóloga funcionará como sacrifício e contaremos com a ginasta para trazê-la para nós. **

**Quem você mandará?**

**Frassino e Morant. Eles só precisam abater uma de cada vez. O Vassili, a Fiamma e o CR7 ficarão aqui para receber o restante. **

Roman se dirigiu até a porta e tocou no ombro direito de seu velho amigo antes de se retirar. O senhor negro "deu mais uma tragada" e murmurou para si

_**Você é a pessoa mais assustadora que conheci... Roman**_

Num avião que ia para Roma.

As quatro mulheres estavam tendo uma pacifica e calma viagem até a capital italiana. Corina jogava um joguinho em seu smartphone, Alex pensava nos artefatos, Luísa pensava em Nikolai e Rosário dormia no seu banco. Estava um silencio bastante harmonioso no voo. Silencio esse que só se quebrava com os roncos da adormecida hacker.

_**Como consegue dormir nessa situação? –**_ pensava Alex enquanto fitava sua dorminhoca amiga

Poucos minutos se passam e Roma já podia ser vista pelas janelas do avião. De longe, a cidade aparentava estar em paz, de perto, a situação era diferente. A aeronave pousou e fez a ronda pela pista. As agitadas garotas respiravam, finalmente haviam chegado a Roma e agora só faltava o voo para Alexandria.

Eis que, logo que o avião estaciona, uma unidade policial cerca a aeronave.

**Atenção, Major Luísa Fermani da Arma dei Carabinieri e tenente-coronel Rosário Acerbi da Polizia di Stato, saiam da aeronave com as mãos a vista! –** falava um policial num megafone.

As pessoas no avião começaram a cochichar entre si, estranhando aquilo. Luísa ficara pasma. Porque haviam enviado uma unidade policial para prender a ela e Rosário? A jovem, que já havia despertado, não havia entendido muito bem o que o policial falou.

**Ultimo aviso, saiam da aeronave e deixem suas mãos onde possamos ver. Se recusarem, iremos invadir o avião e pegaremos vocês a força. –** o policial não estava para brincadeira.

Dentro do avião, Luísa ficava nervosa.

**Porque querem nos prender? Nós não fizemos nada! – **o desespero tomava conta da Carabinieri

**É melhor nos entregarmos, Fermani, reagir vai ser pior. –** falou Rosário enquanto se levantava de seu banco – **Alex... Já tracei a localidade do líder dessa organização. Está tudo salvo em meu notebook. Deixarei com vocês. –** Rosário entregou sua mochila para a arqueóloga.

**Você vai se entregar, Rosário? – **perguntava Luísa

**Não temos nenhuma saída. Não quero ser taxada de foragida. –** a pequena hacker saiu pela porta do avião com as mãos na cabeça e, logo que terminara de descer a escada, os policiais da Guardia di Finanza a algemam e põem ela numa viatura.

Luísa, então respira fundo, e faz o mesmo. Rosário tinha razão, reagir seria pior.

Após a alta mulher descer a escada, ela também foi algemada e posta na mesma viatura que colocaram sua amiga. Dois dos oficiais da Guardia di Finanza entraram nos bancos dianteiros e deram a partida, levando as duas dali.

Dentro do avião, seguindo a recomendação feita por Corina, Alex havia ficado em silencio e assistido a cena. Por mais que quisesse ajudar, não deveria agir por impulso. Florian precisava de alguém para salvá-lo e apenas ela e Corina estavam disponíveis agora.

**Não fique desta forma, depois que salvarmos o líder, nós voltaremos para ajudá-las – **Corina observava o olhar de tristeza da arqueóloga.

Alex então balançou a cabeça positivamente e as duas levantaram-se e prosseguiram para pegar o avião que as levaria a Alexandria.

Do outro lado da cidade, a viatura com Luísa e Rosário já havia chegado à prisão. Os dois oficiais abriram as portas e pegaram as duas mulheres pelos braços, puxando-as para dentro do presídio. Chegando lá, ambas são postas cada uma em uma cela. A cela da jovem hacker ficava em frente à da médica. Rosário se sentou na cama que existia dentro da cela e começou a fitar o vazio. Luísa se encolheu em um dos cantos de sua cela e desandou a chorar copiosamente.

Foi quando...

**Doutora? Não esperava encontrar a senhora aqui... –** uma voz conhecida se manifestou.

As duas moças olharam e viram uma garota de curtos cabelos rubros parada entre as celas. A garota tinha seu braço direito engessado.

**Você... - **Luísa olhava para a garota enquanto lagrimas caiam de seus olhos.

**Sei que vocês são inocentes, mas infelizmente a Guardia está prendendo todos os oficiais de alta patente da Arma dei Carabinieri e da Polizia di Stato de Roma de forma indiscriminada. Apenas aqueles que estão em licença e os que conseguirem provar seu não envolvimento no esquema de corrupção serão poupados – **a garota iniciou uma conversa.

**Então... Uma caça as bruxas? – **perguntou, de forma séria, Rosário.

**Precisamente – **a garota que vestia a farda da Guardia di Finanza fez sinal de positivo com sua mão esquerda –** Também prenderam o presidente e todo o alto escalão da política. Pode se dizer que a Guardia vai, juntamente do exercito, assumir o governo do país até que se confirme que não existem mais corruptos no alto escalão da política e da policia.**

**Exatamente como há oito anos... –** recordou Luísa.

**Já basta de conversa. Eu sei que você é Paola Tovalieri, a pessoa que falou comigo ontem pelo telefone. Você tem aquela conversa gravada? –** Rosário se exaltara.

**Tenho. –** respondeu naturalmente a subtenente.

**Então mostre a seus superiores, ela prova que eu sou inocente e, inclusive cooperei com vocês. – **ordenou Rosário

**Pode deixar –** a subtenente se retirou

**Tem certeza que a sua conversa com essa pessoa pode livrar sua cara? –** perguntou Luísa, segurando-se nas barras de sua cela.

**É uma aposta...**

Em algum lugar próximo a Luxor, Egito.

**Sabe por que transferimos você para cá?**

Foi o que uma mulher de cabelos rubros perguntara ao enfermo Nikolai enquanto via Vassili, seu irmão, arrumar alguns equipamentos eletrônicos no salão. Ele havia chegado de seu exílio há poucos instantes, talvez ordenado por seu pai...

Irão plantar uma armadilha no local onde eu estava – Nikolai não conseguia mais falar por muito tempo, a dor voltara e com força.

**Luxor é a cidade dos mortos, irmão** – exclamou Vassili pondo em cima de uma escrivaninha um laptop – **Um bom lugar para morrer... E por sinal, foi aqui que a eterna ISIS fora fundada.**

**Vocês, então, vão me deixar morrer?**

A pergunta de Nikolai era válida. Não recebera nenhum tratamento desde que escapou da morte do encontro com o senhor do narguilé. E ainda que seu organismo se sentisse um pouco melhor, não tinha consciência do que se passara por dentro de si. Mover era sinal de dor e dormir era seu único relento, único alivio que tinha. Nunca pensava em se desesperar, porque detinha esperança, mas seu pai era especialista nisso... Em quebrar as esperanças alheias, a sua última fora esmagada com sua transferência... Então o melhor a se fazer seria sair daquela realidade, e à medida que fechava os olhos, seu telefone tocou...

Quem é desta vez? – perguntou Fiamma. Pegue o celular e veja o número – ordenou Vassili conectando os cabos ao roteador móvel que trouxera. Obedecendo, Fiamma pegou o celular de Nikolai e verificou o nome da pessoa que o estava chamando. Rachel Davenport? A mulher de um olho só, portanto, lembrou-se de como havia perdido seu olho. Foi quando a CIA descobriu sua localização e fez uma operação em plena luz do dia próxima a sua casa... Utilizando a rede de informação da ISIS, Fiamma descobriu que a líder da operação era uma agente chamada Rachel Davenport. Essa puta é uma agente da CIA! Vassili olhou para seu irmão que descansava, tomou o celular da mão de Fiamma e atendeu, colocando seu dedo indicador na boca da russa como se mandasse fazer silêncio. Se não é a ex candidata a miss universo... – Vassili se retirou do quarto – Considerou minha proposta de casamento? Engraçadinho – a mulher respondeu e o escandinavo ouviu, claramente, chaves tilintarem – O que fez com seu irmão para estar com o fone dele? Ele está na passagem, Rachel. Entre a vida e a morte – Vassili respondeu metaforicamente – Mas onde estamos você nunca saberá, logo, esqueça. Nikolai está sob minha responsabilidade, em qualquer lugar do mundo... Então diga onde ele está agora! O grito da mulher não abalou o jovem programador. Ingênua você – ele sorriu – A agência podem arranjar outro informante. O que lhe faz pensar que eles acatariam seu pedido e que eles cruzariam o oceano para resgatá-lo? Não me subestime Vassili – o tom dela havia mudado – Você não vai querer isso. Você não manda em nada, garota. Ponha-se no seu lugar, e não me ameace. Saiba que a vida de seu precioso Nikolai está em minhas mãos. Ele dissera precioso certo tom de ironia em sua voz e levemente irritado. Se você o matar, eu irei até o inferno te pegar – a mulher bateu alguma porta com força – Isso sim é uma ameaça. Nem que eu leve toda a minha vida te caçando. Ui! Estou morrendo de medo – Vassili continuava irônico. Espere... Eu posso batalhar sozinha contra sua inteira organização, mas eu darei de tudo para... O filho mais novo de Roman desligou. O jeito que aquela agente, o qual ele conhecia de longa data devido à relação dela com seu irmão, estava diferente. Estava cheia de ódio. Tanto fora, que ele se amedrontou e, para evitar dela descobrir sua localização, pisara no celular de seu irmão após jogá-lo ao chão. _Vejo que não é mais um rostinho bonito._ E assim, Vassili voltou ao que estava fazendo. Se recordando ainda das palavras de Rachel. _Se você o matar, irei até o inferno te pegar._ De volta a Roma.

Tovalieri retorna para onde ficavam as celas de Luísa e Rosário. A subtenente tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

**Ele se convenceu. Você está livre, Rosário Acerbi. –** Tovalieri abriu a cela de Rosário.

**Que ótimo, não iria aguentar mais um minuto aqui... –** disse a jovem de dezoito anos ao sair da cela.

**Ei! E eu? – **perguntou Luísa.

**Fermani. Pode ficar tranquila, vou conseguir algo para tirá-la daqui. Eu prometo.**

A jovem hacker se aproximou da cela de Luísa e a abraçou, ainda que estivesse separada por grades. E então, aproveitou para se retirar do recinto e correr a sua casa procurar por algo que livrasse sua amiga.

_**Espero que ela não demore, estou com um mau pressentimento... –**_ pensou a major Carabinieri

Tovalieri se encostou perto da cela de Luísa. A pequena garota de cabelos rubros estava com pena da major e ficara ali para fazer companhia.

**Fique tranquila, major, tenho certeza que a sua amiga vai tirá-la daqui. Eu mesma a tiraria se pudesse, mas infelizmente, tanto eu quanto você seriamos consideradas foragidas se fizéssemos isso. –**Tovalieri tentara conversar com Luísa para distrair a major.

Poucos momentos se passam e as duas escutam um barulho do lado de fora. Gritos de dor e barulhos de chutes e socos são ouvidos. Tovalieri fica preocupada e põe sua mão saudável em sua Glock calibre .45 ACP. Era uma excelente pistola, muito superior as M9 normalmente utilizadas no país.

Eis que duas figuras surgiram caminhando no corredor da prisão. Uma mulher de cabelos negros e olhos distintos e um homem extremamente alto e forte. Tovalieri tem problemas para tirar sua arma do coldre, era difícil fazer as coisas com um braço só. A subtenente então respirou fundo e correu em direção ao grande homem.

**Vamos brincar. –** Morant também corre em direção a Tovalieri.

A subtenente saltara e tentara acertar uma voadora no francês, mas este bloqueia com seus dois braços. Ela buscara sucessivos golpes com as pernas, extremamente rápidos e que deixavam o grandalhão sem reação.

Morant gargalhava, era excitante para ele enfrentar alguém que, mesmo estando com um braço quebrado, tinha cara e coragem para ir pra cima dele. Tovalieri era uma oponente de valor.

Frassino ignora a luta de seu subordinado com a subtenente e para em frente à cela de Luísa, sorrindo. A assassina utiliza um arame para destravar a cela e entra na mesma, apontando sua Desert Eagle para a major, que apenas se mantinha parada, com os braços levantados.

Do lado de fora, a luta entre Morant e Tovalieri seguia intensa. A pequena garota agarrara uma barra de uma cela e jogara suas pernas contra o rosto do grandalhão, que se defendeu com um braço. Morant estava na defensiva, sabia que a mulher era bem mais rápida e difícil de atingir. Mas, também sabia que um golpe dele em cheio seria o suficiente. A italiana então parou em frente o francês e aparentava estar exausta. Ele então tenta acertar um soco em seu rosto.

Para surpresa do francês, Tovalieri havia fingido estar cansada para que ele fizesse isso e ela se abaixa, evitando o soco, tendo agora chances de contra atacar. A italiana acertara um soco no estomago e passara uma rasteira que derrubou o grande oficial da organização do gênio Vassili Nikolaevich.

A italiana saltou, então, para longe do francês e permanecia fazendo movimentos para se manter aquecida. Morant levantou, bastante furioso, não conseguia aceitar que uma garotinha muito menor e mais fraca estava conseguindo dar trabalho mesmo com um braço quebrado. Isso feria o orgulho do gigante francês.

_**Agora é hora de começar a atacar de verdade. –**_ pensava Morant enquanto encarava a corajosa italiana.

Ele então correu em direção a Tovalieri como um touro raivoso e a Italiana pulou para o lado direito visando escapar de ser acertada pelo francês. Infelizmente, ao saltar, Tovalieri chocara seu braço quebrado com uma cela e a dor a deixara sem reação por um momento, dando a chance que Morant tanto queria. O francês se aproximou da italiana e a agarrou pelo braço esquerdo. Tovalieri tentou acertar chutes no grandalhão, mas não conseguia que suas pernas alcançassem o rosto do francês.

Ele girou Tovalieri no ar e a jogou contra a parede que ficava no fim do corredor do presidio. A subtenente se chocou com esta e acabou por cair, desacordada.

**Espero que tenha aproveitado o show de meu subordinado, major. –** Frassino havia ficado o tempo todo com Luísa rendida no canto da cela- **Agora você vai assistir o meu show...**

A assassina de codinome Frassino olhou para o relógio e viu que possuía tempo suficiente para lidar com aquela pessoa que o líder de sua organização taxara de variável indesejável. A organização tinha várias formas de eliminar uma pessoa, dependendo de sua importância para o mundo e como ela prejudicaria este. Aqueles com grandes mentes, ou que poderiam ser de bom uso no futuro, eram desacreditados e postos de "escanteio", na gíria que aprendera com os membros daquela cujo objetivo era destruir para reconstruir a história do planeta. Trazer a iluminação ao mundo... E aquela major Carabinieri, impedia isso.

Ordenou que Morant, seu parceiro na operação e que acabara de derrotar a garota do braço quebrado, gravasse tudo aquilo. Então, pacientemente, retirou do seu casaco de couro, um frasco de cinzas – era sua marca registrada, algo como se fosse uma assinatura – e o abriu. Estava com um vestido de alças azul, que ia até as coxas evidenciando suas belas pernas, juntamente com botas negras... Parecia que acabara de sair de um encontro. Nesta hora, o vento bateu e ventilou seus cabelos, portanto, foi o momento de jogar as cinzas pelo ar e deixar o desespero bater em sua vitima.

Mas ela era resistente. Encostou-se a parede de sua cela para que a bala fatal ficasse presa no muro, com o intuito de fazer seus amigos analisarem o tipo de arma utilizada pela assassina. Esboçou um sorriso enquanto fitava seus olhos, estes que já haviam perdido suas esperanças...

_Não me arrependo de nada do que fiz._

Luísa então fechou os olhos. E viu-se em um campo florido, um campo onde somente ela e seu namorado Nikolai estavam. Lamentava-se por não poder mais vê-lo, de não poder resgatá-lo, mas a partir daquele momento, sempre o veria e o protegeria de longe. Ele perguntara para ela no início de tudo, se teria força suficiente para protegê-lo de seu pai... Agora ela tinha, e com lágrimas em seus olhos, desta vez abertos, com a mente naquela paisagem bela ao lado da pessoa em que amava ouviu o disparo que encerrou com seus vinte e seis anos de vida...

_Seja feliz Niko... E que deus arranje uma mulher a qual você possa confiar sua vida_

Seu corpo caiu inerte, mas sua mente foi libertada... E como a honra devida para uma oficial de justiça, morreu olhando fundo nos olhos de sua algoz.

Por sua vez, a pistola ainda não esfriara quando Frassino se virou para a garota caída... A subtenente Tovalieri, ou era o que dizia a sua identificação. Apontou a arma para a cabeça, quando escutou barulhos que viam do lado de fora de onde se localizavam. Portanto, decidiu por abandonar a oficial desacordada, e deixara o recinto ao lado de Morant. Indo em direção a seu próximo trabalho. Trabalho este, que daria um gosto maior a si mesma. Seu próximo trabalho era matar aquelas que deixaram a única mancha em seu currículo. A ruiva arqueóloga e a maldita hacker.

No mesmo instante na cidade de Alexandria...

Corina e Alex caminhavam pelo aeroporto. As duas haviam acabado deixar o avião e estavam relativamente cansadas da viagem. Alex se perguntava se Rosário e Fermani estavam bem. Corina mantinha o foco na missão de salvar seu líder. Ao passar pela praça de alimentação do aeroporto, a dupla decidiu fazer um lanche. As comidas de avião eram muito ruins e caras e, sendo uma pessoa prática, Corina Lo Bianco decidira por esperar até chegar ao aeroporto para fazer uma refeição. As duas se sentaram em uma das várias mesas e pediram sua comida. Enquanto esperavam, começavam a conversar.

**Estou bastante confiante que podemos salvar o líder. Se levarmos em conta tudo o que fizemos até agora... –** Corina checava as horas em seu smartphone

**Não tenho certeza. ****É ****certo que esses terroristas devem ter algo preparado para nós... –** respondeu a preocupada Alex

**Se seguirmos o plano a risca, iremos nos sair bem. E então poderemos voltar e ajudar as duas policiais. –** Corina terminara de falar à medida que a comida chegava.

**Só espero que não cheguemos tarde demais... –** Alex comera a primeira garfada de sua comida

**Tudo vai dar certo, afinal somos heroínas. –** Corina sorriu e tomou um gole de seu suco

As duas silenciosamente fazem sua refeição e, após terminarem, deixam o aeroporto e vão em direção a onde o notebook dado por Rosário apontava como a localização de Nikolai.

Elas haviam descido no aeroporto de Borg El Arab, pois era o único aeroporto com um número maior de conexões com a Europa, afinal elas não iriam para Atenas somente visando aterrissar em um aeroporto mais próximo a cidade. Queriam economizar tempo e dinheiro, e por este motivo, preferiram ir a aquele ainda que a cidade ficasse mais distante... Quando saíram, um homem de aparência típica moura, com uma barba característica atrelada a um turbante em sua cabeça se aproximou das duas e se identificou.

**Sou Omar Murad. Coordenador das ações de Florian Nemanjíc no Oriente Médio. Digamos que sou a pessoa que o senhor Florian requisita quando ele quer algum artefato egípcio ou quando vem pedir informações.**

Corina se lembrara dele... Estava na lista em que Nikolai fizera dos dez mais confiáveis de sua organização. Já Alex se impressionara com o egípcio...

**Você consegue qualquer artefato daqui?** – Indagou a garota após apertar a mão deste.

**Qualquer um que ainda não tenha sido recuperado** – respondeu com certo orgulho.

**Mas como soube que nós estávamos aqui?** – perguntou Corina, levemente desconfiada.

**Florian disse que vocês viriam...** – O egípcio mostrou a ligação do celular – **E ele falou também de suas personalidades... Vejo que ele é um gênio quando se trata da analise de pessoas**.

**O que ele disse de nós?** – Alex perguntou enquanto acompanhava Omar.

**Melhor não dizer** – ele sorriu **– Mas ele realmente está encrencado...**

Omar abriu a porta do Land Rover que as esperava em frente ao aeroporto.

**Seu irmão o sequestrara. E requisitou vocês duas, ele pediu para que as levassem para um hotel, a fim de que trocassem de roupa e se preparassem... Vocês se encontrarão com a alta cúpula da Nova Ordem Mundial** – Omar dera o recado à medida que entrara no automóvel – **Foi basicamente esse o recado dele. Apesar de que foi por mensagem.**

Corina desconfiara dessa ultima sentença ao entrar no banco do carona. Se realmente fora isso que acontecera, eles, os sequestradores, poderiam manipular qualquer um da organização de seu líder. Apesar de que, no fundo, ela esperava que fizessem uma emboscada. Estava preparada para enfrentar hordas de inimigos com o intuito de salvar aquele que a salvara, tanto de sua vingança como sua vida. Além de dar um novo sentido e uma nova missão para uma pessoa que só via sangue e morte em seu caminho.

**Não preciso descansar. Viemos aqui por... **

Corina é cortada por Omar

**Senhorita Corina, ele me falou que diria isso. Porém, disse também que uma pessoa bem descansada, cuja mente está em boa forma se tornará uma avalanche que desce uma montanha, ou seja, se tornará impossível de ser parada.**

Aquele tipo de frase só poderia realmente vir mesmo de Nikolai...

**E para onde vamos? – **Corina perguntou, dando-se por vencida.

**Four Seasons San Stefano**– respondeu Omar dando a partida no carro – **O melhor hotel da cidade**.

Levaram-se quase uma hora só para chegar até a cidade. O clima de Alexandria, muito diferente de Dusseldorf ou de Roma, era mediterrâneo. Estavam no verão então as temperaturas poderiam chegar até 31° C, visto que suas noites eram mais amenas. Segundo Omar, a umidade era muito alta devido ao intenso calor. E por isso, nessas épocas era bastante comum ver turistas esbanjando beleza nas praias da cidade.

Omar evitara os centros da cidade e se manteve próximo a orla. Ambas entenderam que o objetivo era evitar o congestionamento que sempre existia em cidades do terceiro mundo. E com isso as duas puderam obter uma visão muito bonita da cidade que fora construída por Alexandre, o Grande. Entrando à cidade, seguindo a linha costeira, observaram as diversas negociações com os taxis – os pretos e amarelos, na língua mais comum – para os preços das viagens. Em Alexandria, costumava-se deixar ao taxista cobrar o preço, porém não passava de vinte e cinco libras egípcias. Turistas eram constantemente lesados por isso, e era de recomendação, que primeiro fizesse as devidas perguntas antes de adentrar nos principal meio de transporte da cidade.

Depois de uma hora e meia de viagem por terra, o trio chegou ao lugar falado pelo contato de Nikolai. O hotel era grandioso e ficava de frente para a praia de idêntico nome. Ao estacionar próximo ao saguão as duas desceram primeiro. Corina sentia certo desconforto nas costas e na região dos quadris enquanto que Alex, já acostumada devido as suas diversas viagens em países históricos, ajudava Omar com a pouca bagagem que tinham.

**Qual o número do quarto?** – indagou Corina levando às mãos as costas.

**É só perguntar a recepção. Os nomes que constam na reserva são Corina Vianna e Alexandra Carter** – respondeu o egípcio ao fechar a mala do carro.

**Deixarei vocês descansarem, como meu chefe pediu, e a noite, venho buscar vocês**. – Omar apertara as mãos de Corina e de Alex – **Aqui está meu cartão. Qualquer coisa me ligue.**

E ambas o viram partir... Rapidamente, logo, foram à recepção e receberam as chaves para seus quartos. Alex estava no quarto 802 e Corina no 804. Ambas, assim que entraram em seus quartos, foram em direção ao banheiro e tomaram uma ducha fria antes de ir descansar para a batalha que viria pela frente pensando em como Luísa e Rosário estavam naquele momento...

Em Roma, num galpão escondido.

Estão dentro do galpão uma unidade da guardia di Finanza e Rosário, eu estava junto deles para ficar protegida. Depois do ataque recente de Frassino quando estava junto de Alex em seu prédio, a hacker queria ter certeza de que sua vida não corria perigo.

A unidade da guardia di finanza, por sua vez, utilizava aquele galpão como um ponto de descanso. Essa unidade era composta por trinta e cinco policiais, todos armados e devidamente preparados.

Rosário estava sentada em uma mesa com um dos seus notebooks, ela acompanhava Alex e Corina através de um radar. Além de seguir as duas colegas, Rosário também tentava encontrar algum tipo de prova para tirar Luísa da cadeia, como ela havia prometido para a médica ao sair do presidio.

**Eu vou conseguir. Jamais faltei com uma promessa antes. –** murmurava a hacker, que valorizava muito promessas.

Eis que a tela do notebook começa a ficar estranha, muito para surpresa de Rosário, que havia consertado o mesmo recentemente.

**Mas o que está havendo? –** a hacker olha intrigada para o estranho símbolo que aparecera em sua tela.

**Olá, minha cara Rosário Acerbi. Eu tenho uma coisinha para lhe mostrar.** – uma voz jovem se faz ouvir através do notebook.

**Você deve querer saber o que aconteceu na prisão depois de sua saída, não é verdade? **– Vassili ri

Rosário rosna.

**Como sou uma pessoa bastante benevolente, irei satisfazer suas curiosidades. **– o símbolo na tela some e surge um vídeo, que mostrava Frassino e Luísa dentro da cela desta.

**Luísa! –** Rosário perde a calma, atraindo a atenção dos membros da GDF que estavam ali perto.

_**Eu tenho uma mensagem para a maldita hacker: Isso é o que acontece com quem interfere em nossos planos. –**_ Frassino atira na médica, matando-a.

**Não, essa não... –** Rosário abaixa a cabeça, seus olhos estavam arregalados por causa da terrível cena que havia acabado de ver. Os policiais assistiam ao vídeo intrigados.

O vídeo corta e Vassili volta a falar.

**Espero que você pense com carinho nessa mensagem, Rosário Acerbi. Seria uma pena matar alguém com tanta habilidade como você. Bem, agora tenho que ir, sua amiga Alex e a "finada" coalhada também precisam de minha atenção. Beijos, minha querida Rosário Acerbi. –** Vassili ri e o notebook volta ao normal

**Sinto muito pela sua perda, tenente-coronel. –** um membro da GDF põe a mão no ombro de Rosário

Rosário se levanta e encara os policiais, cheia de ódio.

**Isso tudo é culpa de vocês! Se tivessem deixado alguém fazendo a proteção da Luísa, nada disso teria acontecido! Vocês não passam de um bando de fracassados que pensam ser melhores que os Carabinis e a polizia di stato!** – Rosário gritava, chegava a babar de tanto ódio que estava.

Os guardas permaneciam quietos, sabiam que deveriam ter feito uma proteção melhor e entendiam a ira de Rosário. A hacker então sentou-se novamente e levou as mãos ao rosto.

**Pobre Fermani. Trabalhou a vida inteira para salvar vidas e quando precisou ser salva, ninguém estava lá. –** Rosário suspirava- **E eu nem consegui cumprir minha promessa com ela. Que vergonha. Nunca me senti tão envergonhada. –** a hacker permanecia sentada com as mãos no rosto, não chorava, mas sofria com a morte da amiga.

Eis que, a porta do galpão se abre, era Tovalieri, carregando o corpo de Luísa nas costas. A subtenente deixa o corpo da médica sentado no chão e chega perto de Rosário. Tovalieri então se ajoelha em frente a hacker.

**Peço perdão por ter deixado sua amiga morrer. Estava sozinha e tentei protege-la, mas falhei. Se você não puder me perdoar, eu entendo. –** Tovalieri estava bastante chateada por ter falhado em proteger Luísa, mesmo tendo tido que enfrentar uma pessoa muito mais forte.

**Você pelo menos tentou, minha cara Paola Tovalieri. Seus amigos que deveriam pedir perdão por terem deixado Fermani morrer. –** Rosário reconhecia o esforço de Tovalieri e lamentava que esta não teve ajuda para proteger Luísa

**Tenente-coronel Acerbi, eu trouxe o corpo de sua amiga. Achei que você gostaria de poder enterrá-la. –** Tovalieri olha nos olhos de Rosário.

**Sim, vamos dar um enterro digno a Fermani. –** Rosário se levanta e junto de Paola e de 20 oficiais, vão até o cemitério mais próximo levando o corpo de Fermani.

Mais tarde.

Já era noite quando Corina se levantou. Realmente estava muito cansada já que dormia praticamente o dia inteiro. Logo após acordar, fora em direção ao banheiro lavar-se e pensar no eu faria para salvar seu líder. O Houdini do século XXI tinha se colocado em uma situação difícil, porém era certeza que, se fizera isto, fizera para sobreviver. Demorara no chuveiro e tentava não se preocupar. Só pensar no momento e no agora, além de esperar da pessoa a qual Alex se identificou ligar para pegá-las.

Após sair do banho, foi em direção ao closet. Disseram que Nikolai escolhera as peças, ela duvidava disso, mas pelas roupas – Vestidos tricotados juntamente a saias curtas, tops e blusas feitas de crochê – parecia ter o toque dele. Lembrou-se da frase de Luísa em Dusseldorf e pensou em usar um visual mais simples, porém agitou sua cabeça em negação.

_Assim eu perco originalidade._

Preferiu ligar a televisão e, por preferência, pôs em um canal de noticias enquanto escolhia o que vestir. Foi por este canal que soube da morte de Luisa Fermani, Major da Arma dei Carabinieri... Imediatamente correu ao celular e telefonou a Alex. Esta, quando atendeu, parecia ter acabado de sair do banho, assim como ela.

**Coloque no canal 53** – ordenou uma Corina agitada – **Liga a TV e coloca no canal 53**.

A italiana depois que encerrou a ligação, ligou para Rosário Acerbi, a Hacker policial que acompanhara Luísa na prisão pela Guardia di Finanza. Como, pelo fuso e pelo passar da notícia, o enterro já havia acontecido, a garota deveria estar em casa. Não queria pensar no pior, não queria pensar que a Guardia tenha a apagado dentro da prisão. Ao ligar, pôs o telefone na viva-voz e escolhera sua roupa e a jogou em sua cama à medida que esperava a torcedora da Internazionale atender. Bastaram dois toques para que isso acontecesse...

**Rosário! Como você está? Acabei de ver pela televisão o que houve** – iniciou uma conversa.

**Não muito bem** – respondeu uma abatida Rosário

**O que está havendo na Itália?** – a ex-ginasta indagava enquanto vestia uma blusa branca de mangas longas feitas de crochê – **Foi a Guardia que fez isso? Que matou a Luisa?**

**Não. Foram às pessoas as quais estamos contra** – a jovem continuou digitando alguma coisa – **Apesar de que a Guardia foi negligente e somente havia uma guarda protegendo a Fermani. Sobre o que está havendo, a GDF junto com as forças armadas deram um golpe de estado, com o intuito de exterminar a corrupção nos Carabinieri, na polícia e na política.**

**Como se isso bastasse** – Corina vestiu uma saia feita de barbantes com franjas até a altura dos joelhos – **Mas eles podem fazer isso?**

**Podem. Eu mesma, saí por conta de uma conversa gravada com um membro da Guardia.**

**Quem matou a Luísa?** – como ex-membro da ISIS, ela reconheceria facilmente os assassinos – **Digo, as pessoas...**

**Uma mulher que espalhou cinzas pelo local...**

_Frassino... Aquela vadia._

**Como anda o resgate de seu líder **– Rosário tentou mudar de assunto.

**Já estamos em Alexandria** – a segunda em comando de Nikolai terminou de se arrumar pondo um colar que recebera de seu líder quando eles ainda estavam no Taiti – **Vamos partir em instantes**.

**Acompanharei vocês via satélite** – respondeu a hacker – **E... Tenha certeza de acabar com esses malditos.**

A mulher dos olhos púrpuros desligou e pegara seu celular. Foi em direção ao quarto de Alex, que já estava de prontidão. Via que tinha se arrumado rapidamente após a notícia e que seus cabelos nem haviam secado propriamente. Estava com uma calça e jaqueta jeans, botas simples e uma blusa branca sem mangas. Seu visual dizia que a pressa escolhera seu figurino.

Neste momento o celular da italiana tocou.

**Estou aqui embaixo** – disse a pessoa conhecida como Omar – **Estão prontas?**

**Mais do que isso.**

E, após a resposta, ambas se dirigiram ao elevador com uma certeza: Odiavam ainda mais a organização que manipulava e brincava com a vida de todos...


	7. Chapter 7

Quarto ato

Em Alexandria, Omar fora perguntado aonde aquela localização dada pelo notebook de Rosário ficava. Ele, ainda na Land Rover, dissera que aquilo não se situava em Alexandria e sim, que puxava o sinal da cidade. Era como se fosse um gerador de sinal móvel, tendo sua base na segunda maior aglomeração urbana do Egito. Aquele gerador, segundo ele, seria bastante comum entre hackers e utilizado por vários expedicionários a lugares cujo sinal era péssimo ou inexistente. A localização exata, de acordo com o mapa dado, posicionava o sinal a altura da Cidade dos Mortos, Lúxor, onde ali existia a maior necrópole do mundo, além de ser o repouso eterno para muitos faraós egípcios e xeques antigos. Então, os sequestradores teriam a sua disposição um gênio na computação, para usar um sinal de Alexandria, sendo que a distância entre as duas cidades era imensa.

A cidade atual fixava-se próximo a antiga Tebas dos faraós sendo considerada sede de uma das realizações mais perfeitas do novo império: O templo de Amon, principal deus do panteão egípcio. O templo era célebre pelas proporções harmoniosas de suas columas as quais tinham forma de papiros e lótus, pela elegância de seus relevos e pela festa de Opet. Foi ampliado por Ramsés II que ligou o templo ao complexo de Karmak. No ângulo nordeste ao templo, situava-se a mesquita onde estava enterrado o xeque Yussuf al-hadjdjadj.

Para ir a Lúxor, o jeito mais rápido, de Alexandria, era subir o Nilo até o Cairo, afinal à cidade, como a maioria das cidades criadas no Egito antigo, ficava as margens do rio mais famoso do ocidente e quiçá do mundo. Por isto, Omar levou as jovens mulheres ao porto de Alexandria, na parte esquerda do delta do Nilo, buscar o barco que pertencia à organização Nemanjíc.

O porto de Alexandria era dividido no Porto Oeste e no Porto Leste. Na parte oeste era onde as trocas comerciais do Egito tomavam-se lugar. No leste, barcos pequenos davam o tom e mais parecia um cemitério de pequenos botes, iates e entre outras embarcações, ainda mais a noite. Omar estacionou a Land Rover próximo a um catamarã e desceu no carro abrindo a mala. As mulheres ficaram impressionadas com o tamanho do porto, afinal era tão grande que tivera que ser dividido em dois.

**Aqui estão algumas armas** – Omar retirou da mala várias maletas – **Escolham a que acharem melhor. Irei chamar meus homens para irem com vocês assim que nos reunirmos.**

**Tudo bem** – Corina se agachou e retirou de uma maleta prateada duas pistolas. Duas Berettas 92F de mesma cor de sua saia e camisa – **Essas serão minhas armas básicas.**

**Já tenho as minhas – **Alex retirou de sua mochila suas duas pistolas Glock.

**Irei ir com uma submetralhadora também** – Corina dizia enquanto prendia os coldres das suas pistolas nas pernas para facilitar o saque destas – **Quanto mais balas e poder de fogo tivermos melhor.**

**Concordo** – disse Omar retirando a última maleta de dentro do carro para colocar no catamarã – **Vocês decidem, mas se eu fosse vocês.**

Ele retirou um rifle M16 de uso exclusivo do exército americano.

**Ia com essa beleza.**

Alex ficou impressionada. Omar também não era um recuperador normal. Sabia que tinha pessoas como ela, mas ainda não havia encontrado um.

**Prefiro as mais leves sabe** – a Italiana pulou para o catamarã a medida que pegava o notebook de Rosário jogado por Alex – **Vamos?**

**Olhem. Irei levar vocês de Catamarã até a cidade do Cairo, de lá temos um avião fretado que as levará direto a cidade dos mortos.**

Após colocar todas as maletas dentro do Catamarã, seguiram rio acima, para a capital do Egito...

Em Roma.

Após sair de um voo vindo de São Paulo, Vittoria Rossetti, general dos agora caçados Carabinis, caminhava tranquilamente pelo aeroporto, indo em direção ao ponto de taxi para pegar um e ir pra casa.

_**É bom estar de volta, apesar de que gostaria de ter passado mais tempo com o Alejandro. **_– pensava a General

Vittoria então pegou o taxi e vai embora do aeroporto. No caminho, a general resolvera fazer uma visita a sua pequena Rosário, que deveria estar morrendo de saudades dela. Ela então instrui o chofer a ir até a via Labicana, onde morava a hacker.

Chegando lá, Vittoria deixa o taxi e adentra o prédio de Rosário. Ao chegar até a porta do apartamento da pequena garota, Vittoria toca a campainha.

**Só um minuto! –** a voz de Rosário dava a entender que ela havia acabado de acordar.

Rosário então abre a porta e vê a sorridente general, que salta sobre ela e a abraça.

**Pequena Rosário, eu estava com tantas saudades. Como estão as coisas? –** pergunta Vittoria antes que Rosário a empurrasse.

**Ruins, aconteceram coisas horríveis enquanto você estava no Brasil curtindo sua folga e seu cantor. –** Rosário cruza os braços, como se acusasse a general de algo.

**Sério, que tipo de coisas horríveis? –** pergunta Vittoria

**Bem, pra começar, terroristas agiram novamente, os Carabinieris foram subornados e agora são considerados traidores da nação e a polizia di Stato também. Fui presa junto de Luísa, mas consegui dar um jeito de sair graças a uma subtenente da Guardia di Finanza. –** Rosário tinha uma ponta de gratidão para com Tovalieri

**Nossa! E Luísa está bem? –** pergunta Vittoria.

Rosário mordeu seu lábio inferior e puxou a general, fazendo-a sentar no sofá.

**Olha, a Luísa... **

**Fala logo, pequena Rosário! –** Vittoria não gostava da expressão no rosto de Rosário.

**A Luísa faleceu, foi assassinada pelos terroristas.** – Rosário dera a noticia que Vittoria não queria ouvir.

Em Lúxor:

Como Omar havia dito um avião realmente as esperou no aeroporto de Cairo, e imediatamente, partiram para a cidade dos mortos.

O egípcio não fora com elas, pois teria que ser reunir com sua equipe primeiro antes de ir ajudá-las. Então era só elas se aventurando por uma cidade que não conheciam, e tinha um epíteto que assombrava a qualquer um em sua missão. Porém, ainda que estivessem intimidadas, elas iriam fundo, iriam cumprir sua missão, afinal não deixariam de jeito nenhum uma organização ditar os rumos de suas vidas.

Logo que chegaram, Alex abriu o Laptop para verificar a posição do sinal posto pelo hacker enquanto que Corina checava as horas. Já se passava da meia-noite na cidade...

**Onde ele está Alex?** – perguntara uma Corina impaciente e excitada.

**Não sei. Temos que ver o mapa** local – respondeu à arqueóloga retirando de sua mochila um mapa viário do Egito – **Me dê um minuto.**

Corina olhou em volta, visando pedir informação, mas o Aeroporto de uma das cidades turísticas mais visitadas daquele país estava deserto. Nenhuma pessoa fora encontrada, e isto era realmente estranho. Parecia uma cidade fantasma, e com a alcunha que aquela cidade tinha, não estranharia se zumbis ou seres sobrenaturais surgissem...

**Mapa complicado** – Alex estava se perdendo – **Realmente não sei onde ele está...**

**Se tivéssemos o Omar aqui.**

Foi quando uma face conhecida a Corina apareceu na tela do notebook. Ele tinha cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e algumas sardas em seu rosto. Possuía um óculos de lentes azuis, justamente porque trabalhava horas e mais horas na frente de um computador. Aquela pessoa era o gênio da programação da ISIS, líder da facção dos cientistas, e principal arquiteto de tudo aquilo... O garoto de quinze anos que nascera na Suécia, Vassili Nikolaevich.

_**Olá garotas! Tudo bem?**_ – Vassili ajustara sua câmera para que o visualizasse junto a seu irmão, o qual estava deitado em cima de uma cama – _**Não posso dizer o mesmo de sua amiga Luísa e de meu irmão**__..._

**Você... **

O ódio e a raiva das garotas não tinham limites...

_**Olha... Sinceramente eu avisei a meu pai que não era para matá-la, porém eu falhei demais e ele queria consertar meus erros...**_ – Vassili sorria à medida que pronunciava suas palavras – _**Mas não é por isso que estamos aqui, certo?**_

Corina sentiu vontade de fuzilar aquele laptop. Já Alex não via a hora de socar aquela face quando a encontrasse. Porém necessitavam daquela informação e, por isso, pelo objetivo maior engoliram seu orgulho.

_**Muito bem, é assim que eu gosto de vocês**_ – O escandinavo adorava aquela situação e não parava de sorrir – _**Então, é simples. Meu irmão poderá estar em apenas dois lugares.**_

**Você vai fazer a gente perguntar?** – indagou Alex segurando-se.

_**Ele estará ou na tumba de Tausert e Setnakht no Vale dos Reis, ou ele estará no Templo de Amon. O problema é que um fica na margem esquerda da cidade e outro fica na margem direita. Uma de vocês terá que ir para cada uma dessas localizações.**_

**E se não quisermos?** – perguntou Corina, afinal ela não gostava de jogar o jogo do irmão de seu líder.

Vassili engatilhou uma pistola e apontou para a cabeça do irmão.

_**Eu o mato**_ – Vassili sorriu – _**Mas tem uma coisa! Aquela que for para a localidade errada, terá uma surpresa.**_

**Você quis dizer morte? – **Corina continuou a tentar sair do jogo proposto de Vassili.

_**Não**_– o garoto recolheu a arma – _**Quis dizer surpresa mesmo. Você pode sair viva ou não. Dependerá de sua habilidade.**_

Vassili encerrou sua ligação e o laptop voltou ao normal. Corina olhou em volta e não gostava de ter que andar aquela cidade sozinha, naquele escuro, sem cobertura... Já Alex, satisfeita com a dada localização, começou a se espreguiçar e a fazer certos aquecimentos. A italiana e a americana teriam que decidir para que lado cada uma fosse. Era certo de que uma delas iria cair na armadilha do segundo em comando da ISIS, mas era também certo que uma delas salvaria Nikolai e ficaria defronte com o planejador de tudo.

**O templo de Amon fica mais próximo do Aeroporto** – falou Alex conferindo seus equipamentos – **Como sou acostumada a isto, eu irei para a margem direita. Para a tumba do Vale dos Reis.**

**Você acha que eu estou tão cansada assim?**

**Corina **– disse a americana fechando o notebook – **Você não está acostumada a esse tipo de viagem. É melhor você se movimentar menos.**

**Não me subestime, Alex** – Corina retirou suas pistolas – **Não sou tão fraca quanto você pensa**

**Eu sei que não** – A arqueóloga sorriu levemente – **Além desta questão, quero verificar algo no Vale dos Reis.**

_Eu sei o que você quer verificar._

E se despedindo, as duas vão para as localidades referidas. Alex para o Vale dos Reis enquanto que Corina para o Templo de Amon... O que esperava por elas? Só deus e os membros da ISIS sabiam.

De volta a Roma, na casa de Rosário.

Vittoria chorava copiosamente enquanto abraçava a pequena hacker que tentava reconfortá-la.

**É tudo culpa minha, eu deveria ter voltado antes! –** gemia a general

**Calma, calma. A Fermani não iria gostar que você se culpasse pela morte dela. –** Rosário tentava fazer com que Vittoria parasse de se culpar pela morte da major.

**Mas pequena Rosário, por minha culpa você e Luísa foram para a prisão, se eu estivesse aqui, eu poderia fazer algo para evitar essa desgraça. –** Vittoria cada vez mais apertava a jovem.

**Por favor, você não teve nada a ver com nossa prisão. Pare de ficar colocando o mundo em suas costas. –** Rosário começa a sentir o desconforto do aperto de Vittoria

**Então você não está com raiva de mim? –** perguntou a general ao largar a hacker e olhar para esta com seus olhos ainda molhados

**Não. E por favor, pare de ficar tentando se responsabilizar por tudo de ruim que aconteceu. Fermani lhe daria uma bronca se estivesse aqui. –** Rosário não gostava do fato de Vittoria sempre se culpar por tudo.

**Sério? Você não está mesmo com raiva de mim? –** a expressão de Vittoria havia melhorado um pouco

**Já falei que não, caramba! –** Rosário respondeu de forma ríspida

**Eu te amo! Pequena Rosário. –** Vittoria agarrara Rosário novamente.

**Me larga! –** Rosário sentia dores em seu pequeno corpo de tanto que Vittoria a apertava

**Bem, vamos pegar esses terroristas, em memória a nossa amiga Luísa. –** Vittoria soltou Rosário, enxugou as lagrimas e passou a ter uma expressão confiante em sua face.

**Sim, mas não vamos agir por impulso, ok. ** – Rosário abriu seu notebook e traçou as localidades de Corina e Alex. – **Estranho. Porque elas se separaram? –** se perguntava

**Quem são essas pessoas em seu radar, pequena Rosário? –** perguntava a general, que encostava sua cabeça no ombro esquerdo da Hacker

**Duas amigas. Você as conhecerá mais cedo ou mais tarde. Nesse momento elas estão indo atrás de quem fez isso à Fermani.**

Rosário então olhara com atenção e vê que Alex estava se encaminhando para o pior lugar possível.

_**Essa não...**_** – **pensou a hacker

No templo de Amon, em Lúxor...

Corina adentrara no templo com armas em punho. Não deixaria a guarda baixa nem por um minuto. Logo que entrara, se pôs a frente do Grande Hall que cercava o recinto de adoração do Rei dos deuses na mitologia egípcia. O Hall detinha grandes colunas, tendo marcas em relevos e escrituras em hieróglifos. O espaço entre elas era grande, o suficiente para fazer com que pessoas, basicamente, assassinos se escondessem por trás delas para fazer seus movimentos furtivos. A ISIS apesar de não ter uma divisão especifica para assassinatos, o líder desta também era o líder da Nova Ordem Mundial e esta sim, tinha uma seita de assassinos furtivos, com objetivos ocultos. Com cuidado atravessou as colunas, porém...

Um vento de origem desconhecida passara por ela. Focando justamente nela, fazendo-a atirar ao léu por duas vezes. Havia se assustado. Apesar de ter mantido a calma durante todo esse tempo, o local deserto, juntamente com o apelido da cidade a fazia tremer nas pernas, mas devia ser corajosa... Não existiria qualquer coisa sobrenatural... Ou existiria?

Para chegar à entrada propriamente dita, isso se incluía as tumbas subterrâneas, teria que passar pelas diversas estátuas, colunas, e esfinges postas com o objetivo de guardar o local. Assim que passara pela estátua de Ramsés II – seu nome estava escrito em letras bem legíveis ao sopé da estátua – ouviu um assobio. Era um assobio humano seguido de uma risada. E após o décimo terceiro assobio uma serie de vultos começaram a atacá-la, incessantemente. Tiros foram disparados, e ela tentara se desvencilhar de seus atacantes correndo para frente. Pareciam não humanos... Eram não humanos...

Correu entre as colunas em zigue-zague e após se colocar atrás de uma viu, novamente um vulto a observando. Quem era aquele que a atacava? Suas ordens com certeza vinham dos assobios e ele parecia ser um controlador de morcegos ou animais de hábitos noturnos... Porém como acertar alguém que você não pode ver. Tudo estava escuro e se ela acendesse uma lanterna, evidenciaria sua posição. Se ele fosse mesmo treinador de morcegos, era possível ele saber onde ela estava devido ao sonar produzido por estes animais, caso ele possuísse um aparelho receptor... Odiara admitir, mas só entraria naquele templo se derrotasse seu inimigo. Um inimigo oculto, invisível e que utilizara a noite e o local como suas armas mortais... Corina não deixou de pensar em como sua amiga estava se saindo no Vale dos Reis...

Escutou mais um assobio e os ataques voltariam. Guardou suas pistolas e começou a correr entre as colunas e as esfinges. Usou todo seu repertório vindo da ginástica para manobrar esquivas. Duplo mortal aéreo, uma estrela no ar, pulos com as pernas abertas... Tudo para evitar o ataque dos possíveis morcegos...

Corina raciocinou após a leva terminar e se escondeu atrás da estátua de Amenófis.

_O "assobio" parece ser diferente e ele demora de uma leva e outra. Será que está procurando uma melhor localização para fazê-lo? Ou seja, as colunas são sua vantagem e sua desvantagem..._

Retirara uma de suas armas e apontou para um possível lugar onde seu oponente poderia estar, mas...

Não houve resposta, parecia que ele tinha fugido. Muitas perguntas pairavam na cabeça da segunda em comando de Nikolai, porém só uma certeza, de que deveria seguir adiante para dentro do templo propriamente dito.

Lá dentro, encontrou um Nikolai no centro, em cima da tumba com os corpos todo roxo, marcas do encontro que tivera com Vassili talvez, e seu irmão bem como um homem de cabelos brancos sentado. Ao redor deles, havia centenas de escaravelhos, como aqueles vistos nos filmes...

**O que vocês fizeram...** – Corina indagava de boca aberta.

**Simples, estamos realizando o ritual da deusa mãe, Isis** – retrucou Vassili – **Não é pai?**

**É filho...** – O homem de cabelos negros possuía o livro dos mortos, livro roubado da biblioteca do Vaticano – **É a nova era que se surge. E nós só podemos andar no fluxo dela.**

**Larguem-no! Agora!** – Corina manteve suas armas apontadas para os dois.

**Não, agora não... – **respondera Vassili

Por trás, Corina viu o mesmo vulto a atacar e um homem de estatura mediana, porém bastante musculosa, a chutar para próximo dos escaravelhos que se assanhavam. Suas armas acabaram por cair no mar de insetos e foram devoradas em instantes.

**Terá que enfrentar Anatoliy Eremenko e seu sambo, juntamente com Omar e o controlador de animais...**

Corina se espantou... Como uma das pessoas as quais Nikolai tinha mais confiança os traiu? Mas nunca vira o líder daquele estado... Tão indefeso, tão fraco... O que será que aconteceu?

**Nikolai só está vivo por causa dos méritos dele** – Vassili disse olhando para seu laptop – **O papai Pasteur quis matá-lo, porém ele foi espancado antes, e o senhor do narguilé decidiu prolongar a vida dele por ter a audácia de apontar uma arma para um dos senhores mais poderosos do mundo.**

**Por isso Nikolai é o Houdini** – completou Roman – **Porque ele sabe o melhor método de sobrevivência, embora o plano dele consista em você Corina Lo Bianco.**

**Eu? **

**Sim... Nikolai confiou à própria vida a você, e o que fará? Derrotará esses dois homens e salvará seu líder? Ou perecerá aqui junto a ele? Não foi você que disse que tiraria ele do inferno? Esse é o inferno, mas você tem essa capacidade?**

A ex-ginasta se virou para Eremenko que sorriu... Ela havia tomado sua decisão.

Já no Vale dos Reis, Alex desceu o corredor da tumba. A planta era comum e esse fora o motivo da arqueóloga escolher aquele lugar. Esta comumente usada nas tumbas consistia em um longo corredor inclinado, descendo através de uma ou mais salas, fazendo a referência legal ao submundo, até a câmara funerária ou a tumba propriamente dita. Nas mais antigas o corredor virava 90º pelo menos uma vez, e a câmara tinha um formato de cartela. Esse traçado era conhecido como "eixo dobrado", e após o sepultamento, os corredores superiores eram cobertos por cascalho e a entrada da tumba era escondida. Ela realmente conhecia aquelas tumbas de cabeça.

Após a segunda metade da XVIII dinastia, o traçado gradualmente se endireitou, com o intermediário "eixo corrido" o qual o traçado não era brusco e sim leve, até o "eixo reto" do final da décima nona dinastia e da vigésima dinastia. À medida que os eixos das tumbas ficavam cada vez mais retos, a inclinação diminuiu, até quase desaparecer no final da vigésima dinastia.

Um dos elementos mais comuns da maioria delas era o fosso, que talvez tenha originado-se como uma barreira para impedir que a água de enchentes entrasse nas partes baixas das tumbas. Ele mais tarde desenvolveu um propósito "mágico" e simbólico, e era bastante comum, a partir dessa lenda, acreditarem que múmias rondassem as tumbas de seus reis para protegê-los a ida ao além, e manter seu corpo intacto.

O mapa do vale era como um mapa de uma mina, todavia as tumbas eram iguais, dependendo do período e seria fácil para Alex se mover... Se Corina estivesse ali, ela se perderia na confusão do Vale, ainda mais a noite...

Ao chegar à localização dada por Vassili, Alex encontrou uma figura conhecida por ela... Uma mulher de um olho só e vestido vermelho sorriu em direção à arqueóloga que sacara suas armas, bem como sua inimiga. As duas se encararam.

**Se possível gostaria de manter essas ruínas** **intactas** – disse Fiamma apontando a arma para a americana.

**Eu também** – retrucou Alex – **Sempre deixei os artefatos e relíquias em primeira mão. Mas eu perdi uma amiga para vocês então...**

Alex começou a atirar em direção a Fiamma, que evitava os tiros correndo e saltando por entre as vigas do recinto.

**Vejo que está bem exaltada, minha cara inimiga. –** Fiamma zombava de Alex enquanto evitava os tiros da arqueóloga.

A russa então agarrou uma das vigas e a usou como impulso para saltar pra perto da arqueóloga.

**Olá! –** Fiamma fala em tom irônico antes de acertar um soco no rosto de Alex, que não pode se defender por causa das pistolas.

Alex anda para trás e se recupera do soco. Fiamma segue tentando ataques corporais em vez de usar a arma, muito para estranhamento da arqueóloga.

_**Se ela continuar me atacando assim, não vou conseguir recarregar minhas armas e atirar. O jeito é confiar em minhas habilidades de luta e tentar roubar a arma dela. –**_ Alex deixa as pistolas caírem no chão e contra ataca a capitã da R-1 com chutes

**É isso! É assim que se luta! Assim que é interessante. Um tiroteio não seria tão excitante! –** Fiamma gargalhava, gostava de lutar.

Alex seguia tentando acertar a Russa, mas esta se esquivava sem maiores problemas. A luta estava difícil, Alex estava preocupada com a arma na mão de Fiamma e por isso não atacava com tudo. Fiamma também estava se segurando, queria se divertir antes de acabar com a arqueóloga.

Alex então consegue acertar um chute no rosto de Fiamma e a Russa cai para trás.

**Espero que tenha doído, sua vadia! –** gritou a arqueóloga.

Fiamma se levanta gargalhando como louca.

**Ah... Isso está muito divertido. Até me lembra dos velhos tempos. E quanto a seu chute, devo cumprimenta-la por conseguir me acertar. Agora eu tenho uma razão para lutar com tudo. –** Fiamma guarda a arma e parte pra cima de Alex

A arqueóloga se defende do ataque de Fiamma e pula pra trás. A russa, então salta e se agarra a uma das vigas. Fiamma pula girando em cambalhota no ar e cai atrás de Alex.

**Gostou? Aprendi com o senhor Nemanjic. –** Fiamma dá um mata leão em Alexantes que esta possa se virar e reagir

_**Essa não. –**__ Alex tinha dificuldades para respirar_

O sorriso de Fiamma enquanto apertava o pescoço da arqueóloga era assombroso.

**É o seu fim. –** A russa seguia pressionando o pescoço da Arqueóloga, que já estava ficando zonza.

Utilizando suas ultimas forças, a arqueóloga puxa sua faca, presa a sua perna e enfia na coxa de Fiamma.

**Argh! Sua maldita! –** a dor faz com que a mulher de cabelos rubros largue a arqueóloga.

Aproveitando que Fiamma estava distraída por sua perna ensanguentada, Alex correu e acertou um chute com toda a força no queixo da mulher de um olho só.

Fiamma então caiu, desmaiada e com a boca sangrando. Havia quebrado dois dentes.

Alex respirou aliviada e recuperou seu folego. A arqueóloga então pegou de volta suas armas e foi embora dali, sabendo que o encontro com Fiamma não passava de uma armadilha.

_**Tenho de ir até onde Corina está. –**_ pensava a arqueóloga.__

No templo de Amon, Corina estava completamente exausta. Tinha lutado com tudo e mais um pouco, porém Eremenko era tão resistente quanto seu mestre. E quando conseguia uma abertura, Omar usava seus morcegos para impedir seu ataque abrindo uma brecha para socos fortes do russo. Já cuspira litros de saliva...

Nesta hora, Nikolai acordara e se vira em um local estranho, até mesmo para ele.

**Pai... O que faço aqui?** – perguntara com certa dor em na região dos quadris – **Corina!**

O bósnio gritou, porém se contorceu de dor.

**Líder!** – Ainda que estivesse cansada a garota exclamara de volta.

**Não...**

Quando Eremenko iniciara sua sentença, a ex-ginasta dera dois mortais para trás. E se posicionara nas beiradas do fosso onde se localizava os insetos.

**Se vamos lutar vamos lutar aqui** – Corina chamou o líder da R-2 para a luta. Sabia que ele era capaz, porém apostava em sua agilidade e controle de luta em um espaço com o equilíbrio reduzido – **Venha ou está com medo de não ganhar?**

Foi quando Omar assobiou e mais um ataque de morcegos veio em sua direção. Corina então correu em direção aos mamíferos e deslizando, passara por debaixo deles. O russo tentou agarrá-la, mas ela esticou ao máximo suas pernas ficando rente ao chão, conseguindo se esquivar da primeira tentativa... Depois ele se jogou e tentou utilizar do peso para esmagá-la, entretanto ela virou-se para o lado direito. E aproveitou a chance que tivera para correr em direção aos escaravelhos...

**Quer morrer** – murmurou Vassili...

Mas o escandinavo viu algo que o surpreendera. A coragem da garota era, realmente, sem limites. Ela deu um duplo mortal, no ar, após o salto e conseguiu atravessar o fosso de escaravelhos a fim de ficar no palanque onde se situava Roman e Vassili. Ela era realmente uma estrela da ginástica artística... Colocou-se entre pai e filho...

**Nikolai... Você criou a oportunidade, seu filho da puta** – Vassili quis socar seu irmão, porém foi seguro pelo punho pela garota que acabara de pousar ali.

**Estou me segurando para não lhe jogar na poça de escaravelhos** – Corina estava com um ódio tremendo do irmão de seu líder – **Não quero que meu líder presencie a morte de seu irmão...**

**Pare Vassili **– Roman então disse algo em aramaico.

O fosso de escaravelhos começou a sumir... Aberturas apareceram nos quatro cantos, e, aqueles insetos terríveis foram exterminados em questão de segundos.

**Você passou no teste... Leve Nikolai para um hospital e proteja-o bem... Não serei tão bonzinho da próxima vez.**

**É o que eu pretendo...**

Com um sinal, o russo mandou todos se retirarem do Templo de Amon... Corina então abraçou seu líder e só agora desandou a chorar...

**Eu... tive... medo** – Soluçando a garota ajoelhara-se frente ao lugar onde Nikolai fora posto deitado.

**Porém foi corajosa** – O traficante não conseguia se mexer – **Mas eu sobrevivi, mas...**

O corpo de Nikolai não respondia... Ele realmente estava com dor. Mas agora estava em segurança...

Cinco dias depois, em Roma:

Nikolai estava no apartamento de sua ex-namorada. Não acreditara que seu pai fora tão longe a ponto de matar uma pessoa daquela. Era a Nova Ordem Mundial... Cujo seu pai era somente uma torre ou um bispo naquele jogo de xadrez e ele ainda queria saber quem era o líder... A cadeira de rodas estava se tornando confortável, seus ferimentos se curavam com lentidão, entretanto não ligara... Queria mesmo era conhecer as garotas que Corina tanto falara no hospital em que ficara e na viagem de volta a Europa.

Eis que ela chega com duas mulheres. Duas baixas que chamaram sua atenção. A primeira pelo laptop e boné, tinha um estilo Maria João. A segunda, claramente oficial de uma guarda. Ele, com a morte de Luísa, fez negociações com todo o alto escalão italiano, ameaçando de guerra civil o país fragilizado se eles não acatassem com suas exigências. Pôs de forma clara que iria ajudar o país na sua reestruturação, que forneceria informações sobre os principais traficantes de armas, sobre todas as situações envolvendo o submundo do crime, e com suas reivindicações aceitas, a paz voltara a sorrir para a cidade.

**Líder, essas são Rosário Acerbi e Paola Tovalieri. –** Corina aponta para as duas

**É uma honra conhece-lo, senhor Nikolai Milosevic. –** Tovalieri faz uma reverencia a Nikolai. Era claro que a subtenente era uma pessoa extremamente humilde.

**Por favor, não precisa ser tão formal. –** Rosário cutuca Tovalieri com o cotovelo.

**Olha, nós chamamos vocês aqui porque temos um pedido. –** iniciou Corina.

**O que seria?** – perguntou Rosário curiosa.

**Queremos que vocês se juntem a nossa organização. Nosso intuito é enfrentar a ISIS. –** Corina põe as mãos na cintura e olha para as duas, esperando as reações.

**Por mim tudo bem. É sempre bom ter aliados. –** Rosário sorri

**E você, subtenente Tovalieri? –** Corina olha pro rosto da pensativa subtenente.

**Ah. É claro que quero me juntar a vocês. Será uma honra lutar ao lado de pessoas tão interessantes. –** Tovalieri parecia ter muito respeito pelos três

Corina deixa escapar uma risadinha, achava Tovalieri uma pessoa engraçada. Tinha o olhar de uma criança maravilhada com algum brinquedo novo a subtenente.

**Se for assim, então está ótimo. - **Corina sorri – **Tem algo a dizer, líder? – **a ex-ginasta olha para Nikolai.

**Como disse a Corina... Não quero robôs me seguindo. Quero pessoas, gente com opinião própria, para discutir meus planos, questionar o que for preciso... E antes de fazer qualquer coisa, pensem... **

Ele direcionou seu olhar a Rosário...

**Mas garanto que isso é perfeito para você não é Rosário Acerbi?** – Nikolai sorriu – **A Luísa era minha namorada e não pude estar aqui para protegê-la nem usar a força de minha organização, mas acho que você fez uma promessa para ela não?**

**Sim...** – A tenente coronel abaixou sua cabeça...

**Meu senhor!** – Tovalieri se abaixou e ficara de joelhos – **Me desculpe**...

**Não precisa** – Nikolai interrompeu a garota – **Pelos seus feitos consegui com que você fosse posta como coronel, e será aquela que receberá quaisquer informações de minha parte. Minha organização funciona de forma descentralizada, cada um pode fazer seus trabalhos, porém quando houver uma ligação minha ou da Corina, significa que algo grande está para acontecer, ok?**

**Se for assim** – Rosário se dirigira a porta.

**Rosário** – Nikolai exclamou – **Nós pegaremos aqueles quem fizeram isso com a Luísa... Deixarei nas mãos de vocês três quando capturarmos todos seus membros.**

**Tudo bem, chefe** – Rosário sorriu ironicamente – **Por sinal, qual o nome de sua organização?**

**É líder** – uma Corina feliz se virou para Nikolai – **Qual o nome da nossa organização?**

**After Light** – sorriu o bósnio – **A luz depois da escuridão e vocês devem se referir a mim como Houdini ou Florian... E tenho uma curiosidade...**

**Qual?** – indagou as três em uníssono.

**O Alejandro faz parte da minha organização... E ele tem um segredo, porém deixo para vocês imaginarem...**

Corina então empurrou a cadeira de rodas de seu líder para fora do apartamento, sendo seguida pelas duas garotas...

_ISIS, NOM, Ordem da Bala de Prata... Tudo isso não vai acabar, enquanto existir pessoas com poder e capacidade para tal. Porém, sempre haverá pessoas para lutar contra este considerado mal. Seja no passado, seja no presente, seja no futuro..._


	8. Chapter 8(Inicio do segundo arco)

Nova Ordem Mundial

Um homem de cabelos raspados, alto e com músculos bem definidos acabava de passar pela entrada principal do palácio de Aljafería, em Zaragoza, Espanha. O palácio era uma construção que tinha uma grande importância para a história do país da península Ibérica, devido ao fato de ser o único testemunho edificado conservado da arquitetura islâmica na época das Taifas. Seu esplendor rivalizava com o famoso Palácio da La Alhambra no califado de Granada e ambas as construções ao lado da mesquita do califado de Córdoba formavam a tríade da arquitetura hispano-mulçumana. Ele tinha a obrigação de saber apreciar sua história, todo o conhecimento que ali existia e ainda que estivesse atrasado para uma reunião deveria parar e prestar sua homenagem a aquele templo da história mundial. O fizera, abotoando seu terno Armani e suspirando, adentrou no palácio.

_Um dos locais onde as diversas culturas se encontram. Interessante._

Murmurou enquanto ia em direção à localidade da reunião. Não seria em Aljafería em si, ocorreria em uma localidade próxima, em uma edificação próxima: A torre do trovador. Uma torre defensiva de planta quadricular e de cinco andares a qual era mais uma das edificações onde sua organização usava como esconderijo. Finalmente, depois da caça as bruxas, ele poderia entrar em um local onde evidenciava a beleza e a grandiosidade de uma pessoa como ele, amante das artes. Pensou em como havia chegado ali, como tinha se aliado com as pessoas certas, como soube aproveitar os momentos de fraquezas de seus inimigos.

_Terminei o que a Igreja Católica não conseguira fazer_.

Havia dito a si mesmo. Após muito tempo de paz, as situações estavam tensas na grande sociedade de seitas conhecida por Nova Ordem Mundial. Os líderes, a organização secreta chamada Illuminati, tinham se tornado muito "conhecidos" pelas pessoas ao redor do mundo ameaçando a posição da Nova Ordem como algo secreto. Relatos de pessoas infiltradas espalhando segredos da organização diariamente chegavam aos líderes das diversas seitas que tinham como preferência ficar no anonimato. Era uma situação delicada, em que ninguém conseguia vir com uma resolução apropriada para o problema, até que surgiu do líder de uma organização cujo culto a Isis era o tema principal, a ideia de varrer de vez do mapa aquela ponta solta. A Nova Ordem, depois de reuniões e debates, abraçou a ideia de forma quase que imediata às quais as noites que se seguiram foram como se a santa inquisição voltasse a existir. Atacados de dentro, atacados de fora, os Illuminati não tiveram a mínima chance.

_Devemos ser secretos. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de ser bem quistos ou vistos. Somos uma união de sociedades que só chegou onde está através de segredos._

Chegou à entrada da torre do trovador. O acesso ao interior era feito através de uma pequena porta em altura de modo que do solo somente se poderia acedê-la com uso de escadas. Subindo estas a passos lentos com o intuito de refletir os motivos daquela reunião, ajeitou sua gravata azul-marinha.

_Sem pressa, sem afobação_, pensou ele. _Agora eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo._

Parecia que o interior da torre havia sido completamente reformado e levemente mudado de acordo com seu refinado gosto e a seita reinante sobre a Nova Ordem. Logo no primeiro pavimento, ele enxergara uma espécie de templo onde ao fundo havia a imagem da deusa egípcia a qual dera seu nome a sociedade em que dominava as ações do restante da maioria dos cultos secretos. Apesar das mudanças, continuava a abrigar duas naves e seis intervalos separados por dois pilares em forma de cruz dos quais partem arcos de ferradura rebaixados. Uma obra arquitetônica perfeita. Para completar a decoração, sarcófagos e estatuas pequenas egípcias davam o retoque crucial à visita daquele ilustre homem que impressionado, continuou seu caminho até a imagem de Ísis, a deusa da fertilidade na mitologia egípcia.

- Dê-me sua benção – disse ao juntar as mãos, como se rezasse.

Sorriu. Após o pequeno ritual foi para as costas do monumento médio para descer para o terceiro andar da edificação através de uma escada feita completamente de madeira e que descia em espiral. Descendo-a pensara no que acabara de dizer, pois seus irmãos ficariam com ódio, um justificado, mas apesar de tudo ele não era mais líder de um culto simples de adoração à deusa-mãe do Egito e sim líder de uma ordem, líder de um novo mundo que se abrira defronte a todos, tendo ele e somente ele como comandante. Possuía orgulho de fazer parte dessa história, de ser aquele em que o mundo depositou suas fichas para trazer a iluminação, que ironicamente seria a melhor tradução para a palavra Illuminati.

Depois do lance de escadas, deparou-se com uma rústica porta de madeira e se perguntara quando aquelas mudanças foram feitas... Abriu-a solenemente e vislumbrou um belo cenário. A sala que se formava em sua visão parecia um santuário sagrado da antiguidade. Tinha uma forma de um losango – talvez aquela sala fosse feita de forma diferente das demais – cuja extremidade sul era ocupada pela porta e a noite ocupada por uma representação em pedra do rei a qual tinha a sabedoria como sua marca, o Rei Salomão. Iluminado apenas por tochas penduradas nas colunas, o ambiente tinha um ar sombrio e faria qualquer iniciante na mais alta cúpula se arrepiar de medo. O teto, tão alto quanto o capitólio, mostrava o topo da torre por dentro e era sustentado por uma única coluna com uma grande escrita em árabe.

_Arábia, Egito e Judéia. Conhecimento e verdades. Mitos e a realidade. Nunca imaginei que isso estivesse sobre meu comando._

Caminhou então, em direção a um altar posto em frente ao rei da sabedoria. Não haveria melhor símbolo para aquele encontro. Se aproximando, percebeu fileiras de assentos feitos de uma espécie desconhecida de couro para ele, formando três filas com quatro assentos cada. Com isto, sabia que o círculo estava completo. Ali se encontrava todos os grão-mestres e líderes das seitas da Nova Ordem...

- Está atrasado, Louis Pasteur. Não pense que só porque tem um nome famoso, ou por ser o líder tem direito de se atrasar.

Um homem, de aparência que denunciava a idade avançada, resmungou.

- Desculpe mestre Troster. Estava no Rio de Janeiro e acabei de chegar à Espanha.

- Já que está aqui, ande logo com isso.

Ethan Troster, um grande conhecedor da história oriental e tido como um dos homens mais inteligentes dentro da Nova Ordem. Pasteur o chamava de mestre porque Ethan subiu na vida com suas próprias forças. Começara em uma família pobre da cidade de San Francisco, nos Estados Unidos, sendo filho de um beberrão que abusava dos filhos e de uma prostituta. Em meio aos espancamentos e caos de sua família, ele conseguiu uma bolsa de estudos e a partir dessa conquista, muitas outras vieram até ele se tornar o líder de mais alto grau de uma seita que deveria ter sido exterminada com a invasão mongol à Pérsia. De alguma forma, era o grão-mestre da seita dos assassinos.

A Seita surgiu no noroeste do atual Irã. Os primeiros assassinos foram datados de 1078 e retiravam seu nome do correspondente em árabe para fumante de haxixe – uma droga psicodélica. Como seus antepassados, a ordem liderada pelo senhor de idade via o assassinato como um encargo sagrado dado pelo mestre da ordem, o qual seria uma espécie de regente divino na terra. Desde os tempos remotos, os objetivos deles mudavam de acordo com a ideologia vigente, mas agora, apoiavam o surgimento e a manutenção de uma nova ordem e o controle desta sobre o destino do mundo.

- Porque a reunião em Zaragoza?

Desta vez quem indagou foi um homem de barbas ruivas.

- Questão de logística. Zaragoza fica a trezentos quilômetros das principais cidades espanholas e concentrando-se aqui não devemos chamar a atenção de ninguém, Lars.

Lars alisou sua barba e voltou-se a sentar. Ele era o braço direito de Ethan.

Doze pessoas. A famosa távola redonda fora recriada da forma que a associação queria. Os personagens estavam a postos. Todos os principais nomes daquela organização que mandava e desmandava no submundo esperavam por excelentes respostas do líder operacional de seu braço mais poderoso. Além dos já citados homens, havia secretários de estado, personalidades públicas... Louis Pasteur sabia que a culpa era dele por escolher os homens e mulheres apropriados a diversificar suas operações, mas como ele também era o líder da Nova Ordem era impossível dele coordenar tudo. Portanto, assim que chegara vislumbrou no centro daquele grande hall um garoto de apenas quinze anos. Um gênio considerado por todos, o qual fora posto ali para tornar as operações com uma alta taxa de acerto. Algoritmos, planos perfeitos... Só que aquilo não estava ocorrendo, não nos últimos tempos. Intromissões policiais em diversas partes do globo, uma organização criada justamente para combater aquela ordem que se formava além da questão dos "exilados" – termo criado para citar os desertores que se voltaram à própria associação – permeavam a pauta da reunião extraordinária que estava ocorrendo ali.

Além de Ethan, Lars e Pasteur, a távola tinha nomes como Ézio Auditori, líder de operações da seita dos assassinos. Roman Nemanjíc, representante de vários sindicatos os quais manipulavam com armas, drogas e pessoas. Luke Frey, secretário de defesa norte-americano. Carles Fuñal, líder de uma organização terrorista comumente usada para ocultar a verdadeira face da ordem. Said Bashir al-Bakar, representante do oriente médio para os assuntos ocultos. E outras pessoas as quais tinham seu nome bem fundado na face oculta do mundo. Carniceiros de pessoas em regiões longínquas dos principais países, pessoas tão enraizadas com ONGs que a opinião pública nunca imaginaria que elas participavam de uma ordem capaz de mudar o mundo em que viviam.

- Vamos começar com o que o senhor Troster deseja – Pasteur ajeitou-se em sua cadeira – Comece Vassili, como líder das operações, você tem que ser sabatinado para sabermos várias coisas, a princípio, a respeito de três pontos separados na pauta de hoje bem como seus próximos planos.

O garoto sentiu calafrios. Não poderia responder nada em falso. Bem como não mostrar antes seu trunfo escondido. A série de perguntas iria começar cruelmente a partir daquele momento.

- Irei fazer a primeira pergunta – tomou a palavra Carles, um homem de cabelos encaracolados vermelhos e uma face levemente enrugada, talvez por conta do sol forte que incidia, nos diversos arquipélagos que transitou durante anos – Seguindo a pauta, quais são as medidas para evitar a intervenção estatal em nossas operações?

- Simplesmente perseguindo os principais oficiais desta – disse Vassili, olhando atentamente aos olhos do interrogador – Luísa Fermani já fora assassinada e muitos outros oficiais caíram em descrédito, sendo repostos por oficiais que seguem nossas ordens à risca.

- Sinto que vem um "mas" em sua resposta... – continuou o basco.

- Existem duas pessoas as quais escaparam de nossos expurgos. Vittoria Rossetti e Rosário Acerbi. Já estamos planejando uma operação para que eliminemos uma das duas. Porém, a primeira é noiva do profeta desse século e as visões dele podem ser afetadas com a morte dela, logo estamos evitando confronto direto com a carabinieri. Já Rosário, pode facilmente ser abatida se for posta em uma operação.

Carles anotou alguma coisa em seu bloco de notas e antes de continuar.

- Além dessas oficiais, há mais pessoas envolvidas na interrupção de nossos planos?

- Sim – Vassili começou a andar em círculos para olhar a todos os presentes – Alexandra Carter, uma recuperadora de artefatos antigos. Eu diria que ela é uma Lara Croft do mundo real. Arqueóloga formada, ela engajou em recuperar e preservar culturas antigas e é especialista em diversas áreas. Envolve-se contra a ISIS desde quando recuperamos o Livro da Morte. Outra pessoa que pode ser citada aqui seja o Christian Romário da Costa, o CR7. Não é exilado por que nunca foi associado à organização. Mas depois que obteve o livro da vida de forma hereditária se retirou da ordem. Para mim, esses dois, fora as organizações governamentais, são os que apresentam maior perigo.

Carles fez um sinal com a mão. Ele se abstinha de fazer mais qualquer outra questão. Logo, o próximo a indagar foi ninguém menos que Roman Nemanjíc. Para Vassili, aquele era o mais perigoso porque sabia de seu jeito de ser e de fazer acontecer. Era seu pai – padrasto – e o homem que lhe ensinara tudo.

- Vassili, o que você pretende fazer a respeito da After Light? A principal organização criada para nos combater?

- Eles têm recursos, pois seu líder além de inteligente tem contatos. Eu pretendo usar uma coisa "mística" para superar ele em número e força.

- Mística? – indagou Roman – Já temos número e força maior que eles...

- Sim, mas por várias vezes tropas menores venceram maiores com inteligência. Sim, reconheço que Nikolai Nemanjíc é um gênio e é melhor que nós em estratégia. Logo, se tivermos algo como vantagem...

- E o que seria essa mística?

Vassili se aproximou do altar e pegou o copo de água que havia em cima deste. Após essa pausa, continuou.

- Duas coisas. Vamos falar da primeira... Já ouviu falar da Árvore da Vida e da Árvore da Sabedoria, citada no Livro da Gênesis?

- Bíblia. Parte provavelmente escrita por Moisés – respondeu o russo – e?

- Segundo reza a lenda, no jardim do Éden onde Deus dera a imortalidade aos homens existia duas árvores. A árvore da vida, a qual ditava a vida e a morte de qualquer ser e a árvore da ciência ou da sabedoria. O mito resumido é bastante claro. Deus, devido à desobediência humana em comer o fruto da árvore errada, destrói seu mundo, mas preserva um homem e sua família para recriar a sociedade humana, só que desta vez, mortal.

- A arca de Noé – disse Lars, intercalando a vez de seu companheiro de távola – Noé fora compelido a criar a arca e a primeira fase dos humanos termina ai. Apesar de que o livro continua contando a história até o êxodo de Moisés.

- Porém essa parte não interessa. Não me interessa se Abraão foi escolhido como a semente de salvação para o novo mundo considerado corrupto. O que me interessa é que com o dilúvio, as duas árvores assim como o jardim do Éden, desapareceu para os confins dos mitos.

Vassili retrucou de forma ríspida. Pareceu não gostar da interferência.

- Então – desta vez fora Ethan que tomara a palavra – Chegue ao final do assunto, garoto.

O idoso grão-mestre ficara visivelmente irritado pela resposta do líder operacional a seu braço direito.

- Desculpe, mas eu acho que sei onde a árvore da vida se encontra.

- E o que isso tem haver conosco?

- Seu fruto concede o que perdemos. Imortalidade. Eu quero procurar ela e seu fruto. Quero tornar a Nova Ordem imortal.

- Você nos chamou aqui por causa de um fetiche seu?

Ethan se levantou de seu assento.

- Acalme-se mestre. Não terminei. Em minhas mãos está o mapa utilizado pelo general Charles George Gordon, que após uma revisão cabalista do mito do Jardim do Éden escolheu um local na Seychelles. Como sabem, algumas vertentes da cabala fazem parte da Nova Ordem, portanto, sei que o mapa para o Jardim do Éden é verdadeiro e o erro de Gordon na localidade foi meramente uma questão de interpretação.

- Você faz parte de uma seita que cultua Ísis, está perseguindo uma árvore bíblica e se apoia na cabala?

A pergunta de Lars fez com que todos os presentes estranhassem que havia algo mais no que Vassili estava dizendo.

- Qual o problema de ter a mente aberta as várias possibilidades? Eu já li o corão sabia? A árvore existe, o jardim do Éden existe e o mapa é real.

- A cabala já esteve errada outras vezes. Como não saber que eles não estão errados desta vez também?

Lars mudara sua abordagem. Já não havia mais ordem nas perguntas vide a curiosidade alheia ao plano do jovem rapaz.

- Teve um historiador – o líder de operações da ISIS e da Nova Ordem sentou-se em um dos degraus do palanque que levava ao altar – o qual me disse uma vez que a bíblia é um excelente livro de história. Tratam os costumes e os povos que habitavam na região do atual Israel há tempos atrás. Muitos historiadores atestam a existência de Moisés graças aos detalhes biográficos e a riqueza de detalhes da sociedade egípcia já comprovada. Portanto, o livro em si é um conto aberto a interpretações, pois utiliza de uma linguagem metafórica para narrar seus fatos... Porque você acha que existiu uma série de novas igrejas a parte da reforma? No meu caso, eu fui além e consegui ver através das diversas metáforas escondidas no livro que mudou nossos dois mil anos de história.

- Simplesmente é mais uma interpretação da bíblia não acha? – Luke Frey fez um comentário, adentrando-se assim mais no debate sabático.

- Pode ser ou pode não ser, mas eu prefiro acreditar em minha interpretação. Para mim o único problema da bíblia é quando eles tentam prever o futuro...

- Somente Deus pode prever o futuro...

O murmúrio de Lars foi ouvido pelo garoto sueco.

- Não. Não somente "Deus". Outros deuses também.

- O que quer dizer? – indaga o homem de barbas ruivas, relativamente espantado.

- Viu? É por isso que estamos aqui hoje. É preciso ser mente aberta. Caros amigos, a bíblia não é o único livro que trata de deus e seus enviados. Corão com Alá, os manuscritos Greco-romanos e seu panteão de deuses, os hieróglifos dos mausoléus e as adorações egípcias... – Vassili se levantou e começou a, novamente, caminhar pelo salão – Somos a Nova Ordem porque temos conhecimento. A bíblia diz que deus protege os humanos, porém não interfere em suas escolhas, entretanto na literatura Greco-romana isso acontece diariamente e é na Grécia que encontramos nossa vidente.

- O mito de Cassandra.

- Sim senhor Lars. E seus descendentes.

- Não entendi. O que o mito de Cassandra tem haver com a cabala e a árvore da vida?

- Cassandra existiu – ele se aproximou de Lars – Foi amaldiçoada por Apolo, o qual disse que ninguém acreditaria em suas visões, bem como seus descendentes. Ainda que eu decifre o mapa, a resolução deste não é confiável, visto que há diferentes interpretações. Logo, utilizarei o descendente atual de Cassandra para ver se ele ou ela prevê ou acha a localidade perdida.

- Isso são suposições – disse Ethan – Nada mais que isso. Ninguém pode prever o futuro. Ninguém.

- Então o que foi Nostradamus?

A questão levantada pelo jovem pegou o líder da seita dos assassinos de surpresa.

- Ele era um descendente direto de Cassandra, afinal o método para profetizar era muito similar, porém existem outros tipos de profetas.

- Como assim?

- Edgar Cayce previa através de seus sonhos. Diferente de Nostradamus e Cassandra que viam através de espelhos d'água.

- Resuma seu ponto, escandinavo – Ethan tinha um costume infame de chamar as pessoas por suas origens. – O que você quer finalmente?

- Quero achar alguém como Edgar ou Nostradamus.

- Hipoteticamente – o idoso assassino inclinou-se – Se você estiver certo, o que fará?

- Distribuirei o fruto entre a alta cúpula e matarei o vidente. Não posso deixar alguém que saiba de nossos segredos vivo.

- Interessante... E a outra coisa?

- É descrito em outros textos, portais aos diversos tipos de mundo em diferentes partes do mundo. Japão, China, Europa, America... Cada um desses lugares abre um portal para um diferente tipo de mundo. Youkais, no Japão. Seres nórdicos, na Europa. Seres das religiões antigas no mundo americano, representantes de divindades no Egito e na Grécia... Há diversos portais em diversas lendas. A árvore da vida, por exemplo, aparece também nos escritos escandinavos...

- E você quer abrir esses portais... – murmurou Roman.

- Sim. Eu quero – sorriu Vassili – E para isso preciso dos dois livros, o da morte e o da vida. O livro da morte, nós já possuímos.

- Falta o da Vida que está na mão do Christian Romário da Costa. – disse Pasteur, comentando pela primeira vez desde que chegou a reunião.

- Então – Carles que anotava tudo o que diziam tomou novamente a palavra – As próximas operações da ISIS serão a captura do livro da vida.

- Enquanto a Nova Ordem como um todo procurará a arvore da vida.

- Dito isso, vamos a terceira parte da pauta, os exilados. – o basco somente em interferir pausadamente nas sessões, dizia para Vassili sem querer, que ele era o porta-voz da Nova Ordem Mundial e o homem que transmitia às ordens as facções que não tinham direito de adentrar naquele salão. Logo, não era interessante ao escandinavo se meter contra aquele homem. – O que pretende fazer com eles?

- Colocar algumas sessões da organização atrás deles.

- Você quis dizer criar uma divisão somente para caçar renegados? – Ethan sorriu pela primeira vez naquela reunião.

- Sim. Exatamente.

- E quem lideraria essa divisão?

- O seu pupilo. Ézio Auditori.

O assassino mencionado não murmurou ou fez alguma menção de falar alguma coisa. Manteve-se sério e somente olhou para seu grão-mestre acenando positivamente com a cabeça. Das informações que tinha, ele era uma pessoa reservada e que odiava traição – principalmente de pessoas próximas a ele. Soubera que organizara uma força tarefa custeada por ele mesmo a fim de perseguir e matar sua irmã mais nova por causa da deserção dela perante as forças da ISIS. Um monstro para seus inimigos. Um pai para seus aliados. Esse era a imagem de Ézio dentro da ordem.

- Feito. Presumo que ele terá liberdade para escolher as pessoas e como comandar as operações – o idoso líder dos assassinos fitou o líder da ordem buscando aprovação...

... E Pasteur somente acenou com a cabeça concordando.

- Vassili e Ézio, ponham em prática suas operações – disse Carles se levantando, rasgando seu bloco de notas.

- Mas...

- Não se preocupe, eu tenho memória fotográfica. Eu anoto para poder ver o que vocês estão falando, pois não tenho memória auditiva. Seus pedidos serão acatados bem como suas desculpas para falhas anteriores. Darei as ordens para os outros suportarem suas operações, mas lembre-se: Dessa vez, não suportaremos falhas. Faça o que fizer, consiga o livro, consiga a localização da árvore da vida e aniquile com os exilados. Essas são as resoluções da pauta de hoje.

- Enquanto as intromissões?

- Desde os temos imemoriais – dessa vez fora Roman que respondera a pergunta de seu menino – Os poderosos tiveram a intromissão de algo ou alguém, porém eles contornavam seus problemas a fim de ver a grande figura, o grande plano. Podemos ter perdido batalhas. Podemos perder cem vezes, mas a nossa vitória no final recompensará nossa derrota em cem vezes. Fique tranquilo em relação a isso.

Vassili suspirou fundo. Havia escapado da morte e por causa disso, pensava se herdara um pouco a habilidade de Houdini de seu irmão, que sempre driblava as adversidades.

Em outro lado do salão, três homens conversavam enquanto se dirigiam para fora de um dos palácios mais importantes da história europeia e árabe.

- Você realmente vai deixar quem interfere fora de punição Roman?

- Não.

A resposta do russo a pergunta do basco foi só o inicio, de uma guerra que se perdura desde os tempos imemoriais.

A guerra entre o Bem e o Mal. E o imbróglio que as consequências trazem.

Em Roma, Itália:

Na casa de Rosário Acerbi, na via Labicana próxima ao coliseu, a hacker tinha a visita de sua velha amiga, Alexandra Carter, conhecida arqueóloga e entusiasta de artes plásticas. A ruiva relaxou em uma poltrona e puxara assunto com a policial da inteligência italiana.

- Ouvi dizer que você descobriu algo em suas pesquisas nos arquivos dos Carabinieris, Rosário. Gostaria de saber o que é. – a ruiva se recostava fitando a amiga, que estava no momento de costas prestando atenção em seu notebook.

- Você se lembra do incidente no vaticano com uma divisão da ISIS? - perguntou a pequena garota sem desviar o foco da tela do computador

- Sim. Mas o que isso tem a ver com os Carabinis?

- Ontem à tarde eu consegui ter acesso a um banco de dados com os membros da divisão que realizou esse atentado e minha atenção foi atraída por uma pessoa.

- Quem? – a arqueóloga se inclinou tentando espiar a tela do notebook, bastante curiosa.

- Essa aqui. – Rosário pôs então o computador em seu colo e na tela havia uma ficha com nome, foto e uma pequena biografia da pessoa. – Renza Notari.

- E o que essa pessoa tem de importante?

- Não sabe ler, Alex? – brincou – Está tudo nessa ficha. Ela era a conselheira do homem que liderava a divisão que arquitetou o ataque à biblioteca do vaticano e uma das poucas pessoas da divisão a escapar da caça às bruxas da ISIS. Atualmente, ela está foragida pela organização a qual fazia parte. – Rosário fizera uma pequena pausa – O mais interessante é, sem dúvidas, o fato de ela ser uma ex-Carabinieri que era subordinada a Vittoria.

- Isso é muita coincidência. – comentou Alex – O que você pretende fazer depois de descobrir tudo isso?

- O mais sensato. Falarei com Vittoria e pedirei a ela para tentar entrar em contato com essa Renza. Sendo uma antiga subordinada, acho que ela confiaria nas boas intenções de Vittoria e viria até nós. Feito isso, poderíamos extrair informações vitais para nossa luta contra a ISIS.

A arqueóloga não parecia confiar muito na ideia da amiga, mas preferiu ficar quieta. Sabendo do pavio curto de Rosário, era melhor evitar criticas.

Rio de Janeiro, Brasil.

Um homem bem vestido com ternos da marca Armani saia de seu carro para almoçar em um dos diversos restaurantes a beira-mar. Ao adentrar, viu um senhor de idade acenando para ele, à medida que escolhia o cardápio para aquela ocasião. O senhor imediatamente levantou-se e abraçou aquele garoto após este se aproximar.

- Cris...

- Pai...

Depois dos cumprimentos, os dois sentaram-se.

- O livro que eu te dei, você guardou direitinho?

- Em um lugar impassível de alguém pegar, no limiar entre o céu e a terra – disse o homem, o qual era conhecido no mundo dos negócios por ser um dos contadores mais bem sucedidos do mundo, Christian Romário da Costa.

- Na reunião da NOM – o idoso utilizou a sigla por desconfiança – Eles decidiram ir atrás do livro, te pediriam se ainda estivesse na organização... Mas agora.

- Eles virão atrás de mim com todas as forças e formas. Não ligarão se eu já fui o líder da AL-1.

- Eu tenho uma arqueóloga que pode te ajudar nessa empreitada se precisar...

- Ligue quando houver necessidade meu pai – ele sorriu – Vamos somente almoçar agora e esquecer esses problemas por enquanto.

De volta a Roma, Itália.

Rosário percebera que seu telefone tocara antes mesmo dela contatar Vittoria. Do outro lado da linha, o número era conhecido e muito conhecido. Era ninguém menos que Nikolai Milosevic Nemanjíc. Líder da principal organização anti-ISIS a qual ela também fazia parte.

_- Rosário? Tenho um favor a lhe pedir_ - disse Nikolai.

- Nikolai? Que surpresa! Qual seria este favor? - responde a hacker prontamente

_- A ISIS fará um próximo movimento. E grande. Soube que a Alex está com você correto?_

- Sim. Espere que vou ativar o viva-voz e nós duas poderemos ouvi-lo. – Rosário aperta um botão em seu telefone – Pronto.

_- Já ouviram falar do Livro da Vida?_

- Não me lembro de nada sobre isso... – responde a pequena garota desanimada.

- Eu já ouvi falar sim, Milosevic. – Alex se manifestara

_- Então, Vassili quer por as mãos no livro da vida, pois em conjunto com o livro da morte ele pode, teoricamente, abrir portais para outros mundos. Acho que a Alex sabe muito bem disso_ - ele, nitidamente suspirou ao telefone - _Logo, temos que impedir que o livro caia nas mãos erradas e se possível destruí-lo._

- E como encontraremos esse tal livro? - pergunta Rosário com um tom cético

- Rosário, não se lembra dos rumores entre as facções anti-isis após o incidente em Suez? - a ruiva se voltou à amiga

- E o que isso teria a ver com esse livro? Expliquem, por favor. - a hacker fez a pergunta esperando respostas de qualquer um dos dois

_- O detentor do livro da vida era da ISIS, mas saiu por que não conseguiu um posto alto na organização. Vocês duas devem ir atrás dele e protegê-lo até que ele destrua ou esconda o livro. Eu, Corina, Vittoria e Alejandro iremos fazer outra coisa. Logo, cabe a vocês duas essa responsabilidade. Era esse o favor que queria pedir a vocês._

- Onde encontraremos essa pessoa? – indagou a jovem

_- Cabe a você descobrir. Podem começar com a Renza Notori. Ela deve saber de alguma coisa._

- Que coincidência, eu pretendia falar sobre isso com você. – Rosário parecia satisfeita

- Não era com Vittoria? – perguntou a arqueóloga

- Dá no mesmo. Nikolai tem mais acesso a ela do que eu.

A hacker suspirou e se volta ao telefone:

- Poderia pedir a Vittoria para procurar informações de contato dessa Renza? Pelo que vi, ela é uma antiga subordinada dela. – pediu a jovem

_- Posso sim. Mas o que você quer saber em específico?_

- O básico. Algum jeito de entrar em contato com ela.

- _Que eu saiba ela cumpre prisão na Calábria. Foi assim que sumiu do radar da ISIS. Ela, quando foi presa, não abriu o bico. Ficou em silêncio e isso foi o suficiente para fazer a organização riscar ela da lista dos exilados. Pois, tecnicamente, ela não traiu._

- Ótimo! Pedirei para um contato procurar informações no sistema carcerário de lá.

_- Mais alguma coisa, Rosário?_

- Era só isso. – respondeu agradecida a jovem

Eu tenho uma pergunta! – Alexandra Carter levantou a voz

_- Diga._

- Você tem conhecimento da movimentação da ISIS para varrer todos os grupos contra ela da Espanha?

A sentença de Alex surpreendeu Rosário

- De onde você tirou isso, Alex?

Você realmente se esqueceu de tudo o que ouviu depois de Suez, não é, Rosário? - a americana lamentou.

- Eu não ouvi nada. Porque você menciona isso toda hora?

- Porque todos os grupos anti-isis, nossos aliados, alertaram para isso. Que a chacina de Suez iria acelerar a invasão da ISIS na península ibérica onde se encontra a maior concentração de inimigos deles. Falaram até mesmo que Al-Said e Nagi realizariam uma expedição com toda a tropa africana entrando pelo Gibraltar.

- E quem vazou essa informação as facções?

- O próprio Al-Said falou isso na TV Al-Jazeera. Eu achava que Milosevic sabia, mas o fato dele não mencionar isso hora alguma me intrigou.

- _Não temos recursos para enfrentar uma invasão dessa forma. Veja como lidamos com as coisas na Itália. Igual para Igual terá muitas mortes e deserções. Eu já falei com os grupos que oferecerei asilo a todos anti-ISIS, mas que eles saiam dali. Alguns preferiram ficar e lutar. - _Nikolai suspirou_ - Cada dia mais a After Light está com os recursos escassos devido a nossa luta, mas eu estou contornando isso. Até meu plano fluir, teremos que atingir pontos cruciais na estratégia deles. Vamos trabalhar nessa forma. Ai, quando adquirimos material, tanto humano quanto monetário, faremos a nossa ofensiva contra as divisões da ISIS em diversas partes do globo._

- Então a invasão da ISIS não será contida? – Alex retrucou com pesar

- Não ouviu o que ele disse? Não tem como conter. – apontou Rosário claramente decepcionada

- _Irei usar de uma estratégia que a muito se encontra perdida. Quanto maior o território, mais difícil é o controle. O que acontece com a África se as principais divisões invadirem o continente europeu? Pense um pouco_

- Isso é fácil, as divisões menores tomam conta. – disse a hacker

- Então o plano seria atacar essas divisões menores? – indagou Alex

- _Ataque onde o inimigo é mais fraco, e esquive-se onde o inimigo é mais forte_ – Nikolai metaforizou com certo receio de a ligação estar sendo monitorada - _Compreendem?_

- Sim – responderam as duas em uníssono

Um ruído vindo do corredor pode ser ouvido. Provavelmente algum vizinho de Rosário chegara.

- Parece sensato, Nikolai. Quando esse plano será posto em pratica? – Rosário perguntou em um tom agradado

- _Quando chegar a hora. Mas no caso de vocês, se atenham a sua missão. A descentralização e a divisão de tarefas é a marca de nossa equipe não é?_

- Certo. Foi um prazer conversar contigo.

A hacker parecia estar de bom humor. Algo peculiar para sua pessoa.

_- Ok. Agora se me dão licença _

A ligação foi encerrada.

- E então, Rosário, por onde você vai começar a buscar por Renza Notari?

- Pelo inicio, Alex. Não se falou do presídio na Calábria? Vou fazer exatamente o que eu disse que faria. Espero que essa busca não passe de três dias.

- Você parece confiante.

- E estou. Será bom para mostrar minha importância para essa organização e Vittoria parar de me tratar feito bebê.

- Ah, então essa é a razão. - Alex sorriu

Outra vez, um ruído se fez ouvir vindo do lado de fora do apartamento.

- Bem, agora vou ligar para o Daniel e... - quando Rosário esticava a mão para pegar novamente o telefone, as luzes se apagaram e um barulho de descarga elétrica pôde ser ouvido.

- Essa não... - lamentou a jovem hacker

Um barulho de pessoas correndo pode ser ouvido do lado de fora.

- O que será que está havendo? - guiando-se pelo tato, Rosário dirigiu-se até a porta e a abriu.

Um facho de luz é colocado no rosto dela, cegando-a por alguns segundos. A jovem percebera alguma coisa metálica tocar em seu braço e, logo depois, sentira um choque correr pelo seu corpo e caiu desmaiada.

- Rosário! - Alex correu ao socorro da amiga.

A pessoa que atacara Rosário acabou por fugir.

_Isso é coisa da ISIS. Tenho de avisar Milosevic_, pensou a Arqueóloga, _e já_.

A ruiva pega seu telefone celular e rapidamente disca o numero de Nikolai. Com seus olhos acostumados a escuridão, ela nota moradores do andar fugindo de suas casas desesperados.

O celular começa a chamar.

_Vamos logo!_

_- Alex? O que houve?_ - o bósnio surpreendera-se com a ligação.

- Milosevic, graças a deus você atendeu. Fomos atacadas aqui, cortaram a luz e alguém deu um choque na Rosário. Todo mundo está em pânico, não sei o que aconteceu. – Alex se mostrou claramente nervosa

No mesmo momento, a ruiva ouve um barulho de vidro quebrando e uma parte do corredor começa a pegar fogo. Alguém atirara um "_molotov_".

- Agora botaram fogo aqui! - gritou antes que Nikolai respondesse.

- Se acalme! - Nikolai gritou no outro lado e se virou para dar algumas ordens - Tem como tirar a Rosário daí? Estou vendo se alguém da nossa organização está próximo...

- Eu posso tentar carregá-la. Mas se encontrar inimigos, eu não terei condições de lutar.

- Tem uma escada de emergência? Use-a! Deixe Rosário ali e veja se tem inimigos ao redor! Agora! Paola está próxima e ela pode te ajudar. Mas você vai ter que aguentar.

Sem pensar duas vezes, a arqueóloga pôs a amiga nas costas e iniciou a corrida pelo corredor iluminado por chamas a procura da escadaria. Ao abrir a porta da escada, ela começou a descer rapidamente mesmo que tivesse receio de "dar de cara" com algum inimigo.

Segundos depois, a ruiva chega ao saguão, onde uma luz de emergência iluminava de forma precária o recinto e este parecia não haver inimigos. Ela respirou e voltou ao celular que guardara no bolso de sua calça.

- Acho que cheguei a um local seguro. A Paola vai demorar? – perguntou ela com sua respiração ofegante

_- A Rosário não é tão pesada correto?_ - ele pareceu ironizar, para quebrar a tensão – _Não. Mas aguente se aparecer inimigos._

- Vou tentar... – logo após a resposta de Alexandra, uma forte luz proveniente de uma lanterna surge no recinto.

- Omne malum quod non dissipabitur. - uma voz oriunda de onde a lanterna se encontrava se fez ouvida.

- Você e sua boca... - Alex reclamava de forma sarcástica no telefone enquanto largara Rosário para enfrentar aquela pessoa

- Você deve ser Alexandra Carter, ja? - a voz com sotaque germânico fez a pergunta enquanto mantinha a luz no rosto de Alex, impedindo-a de ver sua face.

- Foi você que atacou a Rosário, não foi? – Alex já estava preparada para uma briga

- Sim, fui eu. E venho humildemente pedir para que se renda e entregue a hacker.

- Quanto atrevimento. Acha mesmo que vou dar minha amiga para vocês? - a americana encontrava-se, obviamente, irritada com aquela figura.

- A oferta não é ruim se considerar sua posição. Esse prédio está cercado pelos soldados de duas divisões de topo e ainda temos assassinos transitando pelos cinco andares. Não adiantará de nada você reagir. Iturum aduersus ordine sit stultum. - a pessoa diz mais uma frase em latim

- Calado! - Alex avançou na direção da luz.

Um disparo acerta a luz de emergência e a pessoa acabou por apagar a lanterna, deixando tudo escuro. Estava claro que era uma armadilha.

- Ah não! - resmungou a arqueóloga tendo perdido totalmente a inimiga de vista

Um pequeno brilho fora notado no meio da escuridão.

A arqueóloga americana parou e caminhou para trás, assustada com a possibilidade de aquela pessoa fazer com ela o que fizera com Rosário. Alguns tensos minutos se passaram, com Alexandra suando frio e Nikolai ouvindo cada ruído daquela cena pelo telefone.

Subitamente a luz se acendera. Aparentemente a energia voltara. Alex aos poucos se acostumava com a luz e viu, com clareza, a pessoa que segurava a lanterna e a fitava a alguns metros de distancia. Tratava-se de uma adolescente com longos e oleosos cabelos negros que tinha uma aparência suja e desgrenhada. Ela possuía olhos escuros e pele clara e em seu pescoço uma tatuagem com a letra "A" pode ser vista.

A adolescente coçou sua franja e fitou diretamente os olhos da ruiva.

- _Nolite flere_. - ela sussurrou antes de atirar no chão uma bomba de fumaça e escapar.

Ao ver que não havia mais inimigos, a bela mulher respirou com alívio e voltou-se novamente ao celular.

- Acho que eles foram embora, Milosevic. Você contatou algum líder deles? - perguntou inocentemente a moça.

_- Não. O que lhe fez achar isso?_ - estranhou Nikolai

- Ué, mas então... Por quê? – Alex, só naquele momento, olhara para trás e para sua surpresa, não via Rosário. Não via a garota no lugar onde a colocara - Não! – gritou

- Alex, o que houve? Fale! - Nikolai se preocupara com a exclamação de uma de suas colaboradoras.

- Eles pegaram a Rosário...


	9. Chapter 9

Segundo Ato: Parte II

Alguns minutos passaram após os soldados inimigos deixarem o pequeno prédio onde mora Rosário e a arqueóloga Alexandra Carter aguardava na porta do mesmo a chegada de Tovalieri, que havia se atrasado um pouco. Logo a jovem oficial da GDF apareceu esbaforida e preocupada.

- Alex! Perdoe-me pelo atraso. Tive de enfrentar inimigos espalhados pelos arredores da cidade...

A policial notou a expressão fechada da americana.

- Que cara é essa, o que aconteceu?

- A Rosário, Paola. Eles a pegaram.

A noticia do rapto da hacker faz a pequena dos cabelos rubros levar as mãos a boca, espantada.

- Essa não! É tudo minha culpa. Se eu não tivesse demorado...

- Não tente assumir a responsabilidade por uma fatalidade. - Alex repreendera Paola

- Mas o que faremos agora?

- Entraremos em contato com os outros e arrumaremos um jeito de ir atrás da Rosário.

- Mas não sabemos para onde a levaram.

- Daremos um jeito de descobrir. o que não podemos fazer é ficarmos paradas.

A dupla então para um taxi e vai ao encontro de seus companheiros.

Longe dali, em Turim:

Na sede da divisão I-2, o clima era o melhor possível. Vários capitães estavam presentes assistindo a operação feita por seus companheiros das tropas alemãs em Roma por via de micro câmeras implantadas nas roupas dos oficiais germânicos. A capitã, Vita Artico permanecia entretida conversando com sua conselheira enquanto os outros debatiam sobre os métodos pouco ortodoxos usados pelos Alemães.

- Vou telefonar para o líder da divisão que realizou essa operação e dar os meus parabéns. – Artico tomou em mãos seu celular e discou

Em Dusseldorf, na Alemanha, o telefone da sala principal da primeira divisão Germânica tocou e o supervisor das atividades alemãs da ISIS logo atendeu.

- Helmut falando.

- Boa noite, Helmut, aqui é a capitã da I-2, Vita Artico. Liguei para te dar os parabéns pela missão em Roma. Usar lanternas e _teisers_. Quem pensaria nisso? Você é mesmo um crânio.

- Apenas segui uma sugestão de uma pessoa da alta cúpula. Não tive grandes méritos. – o alemão não parecia muito feliz com os elogios de Artico

- Quanta humildade. Mas mesmo assim achei de bom tom lhe parabenizar pela ótima execução. As divisões italianas têm muito a aprender vendo o trabalho de vocês alemães.

- Ah, se você diz… - Helmut não era muito fã de bajulação – mas eu tenho de desligar. Estou com muito que fazer.

- Certo. Certo. Vai lá. – a italiana não percebeu a pressa do germânico em despacha-la.

A ligação se encerrou e Artico escutou uma pergunta de sua conselheira.

- Senhora, para onde levarão a hacker? Para a Alemanha ou para a divisão carcerária aqui mesmo na Itália?

- Isso fica para o grão mestre decidir, Nieddu.

- Muito bem, então. – a resposta não é satisfatória, mas Nieddu se cala.

De longe, Rinaldo apenas observava as interações entre as mulheres da I-2. O homem da I-1 não entendia todo aquele êxtase por uma singela missão.

Dusseldorf, Alemanha:

Sonhos... Desde os tempos remotos, o segredo para se desvendar e entender um sonho sempre foi saber como interpretá-lo. Seja ele macabro ou maravilhoso.

No mar de sua consciência, o jovem rapaz de vinte anos andava sobre um tapete vermelho. Ao seu lado esquerdo várias imagens, algumas delas importantes acontecimentos do passado. No direito, imagens de lugares conhecidos: o Coliseu, a Grande Muralha da China, a Casa Branca. A cada imagem uma história, seja ela de horror, alívio, ou até mesmo ódio... Sentimentos opostos que se completavam no ser chamado humano.

Seus sonhos eram mais como profecias. Não sabia o porquê, mas possuía o sentimento de que podia ver o futuro, sendo que de forma intrigante. Em 2001, observou o choque dos aviões às torres gêmeas do World Trade Center ocupando a visão do piloto de uma das aeronaves. Em 2004, vislumbrou os atentados de Londres ocorridos no ano de 2005. Suas aclamadas visões não escolhiam tempo para aparecer, pois enquanto ele viu o atentado de 2001 dois dias antes de acontecer, os atentados a cidade de Londres ocorreram um ano após seu sonho. Instável, porém confiável... Essa era a natureza de seus sonhos.

Tinha certeza na incapacidade própria de impedir algum acontecimento, pois numa sociedade cujas pessoas só acreditam vendo, seria impossível fazê-los acreditar em sua suposta habilidade. Iriam pedir teste para drogas em seu sistema, talvez até considerá-lo lunático. Lembrara-se da resposta de sua mãe quando disse que poderia ver o futuro.

_Se você pode ver o futuro, eu posso fazer uma vaca voar._

Se ela não acreditaria, quem mais acreditaria? Então manteve seu segredo para si mesmo. Porém tudo mudou quando certa pessoa apareceu. Tinha uma aparência de um garoto de quinze anos, de pele escura. Imaginava que poderia ser africano. Por que essa pessoa era especial? Devido a uma coisa que ele tinha dado como certo em suas visões. Ele, como ele mesmo, não poderia interagir com os outros. Quando tentava conversar com ajudar alguém, passara despercebido ou era confundido com a pessoa com que ele compartilhava a visão. Então suas visões eram mais como se ele estivesse assistindo a um show num teatro, tendo somente a si como espectador. Nunca de forma direta. Mas o garoto dirigiu-se a ele, o chamando de Alejandro Rivera. Seu nome real...

- Este sonho é seu, jovem?

A surpresa foi tamanha que o fez cair sentado.

- Quem é você? – a voz falhava – e como chegou aqui?

- Eu sou o Vitorioso, o mais poderoso ser que vence a todos seus inimigos.

Não imaginou, no instante, que um garoto de quinze anos pudesse ser ameaçador. Seu olhar profundo não aparentava mentir sobre quem era e todos os sentidos de seu corpo, ainda que fossem em outro mundo, o alertavam sobre aquela ameaça.

- Você foi o escolhido, filho do homem. Escolhido para ver o futuro do mundo. Escolhido para ver a irracionalidade dos deuses.

Dos deuses? Foi o que ele murmurou de imediato. Vivemos em uma sociedade onde quase todas as religiões eram monoteístas, porque ele se referiu a deuses?

Não havia percebido, mas o cenário havia mudado. Estava agora em uma sala branca com uma cadeira de madeira ao centro desta onde o ocupante era o próprio dono do sonho.

- Como você pode mandar em meu sonho? – a voz ganhava força à medida que Alejandro ficava intrigado com aquela entidade que poderia se mover livremente através de uma realidade que seria só dele – será que é algo relacionado a mim? A primeira profecia que envolve minha pessoa? Ou é outra personalidade se manifestando dentro de mim?

- Não. Se eu fosse lhe dizer algo, diria que sou seu guia. Aquele que lhe mostrará o futuro, não mais aleatório e sim o escolhido por mim.

E num estalar de dedos do adolescente que se introduzira como Vitorioso, as paredes brancas se transformavam em inúmeros noticiários de várias localidades: Estados Unidos, Brasil, Itália, Espanha, China... Se aproximando a passos lentos e com sua voz de criança, ele continuou o que parecia ser uma lição.

- Que fascinante... Você é um vidente estranho, Alejandro Rivera. Os antigos videntes que viveram antes de você, me amaldiçoaram. Já você manteve a sanidade... – o garoto continuou a conversa aproximando seus lábios nos ouvidos do jovem de vinte anos – isso lhe faz especial não?

Para que amaldiçoar a primeira pessoa com quem converso em uma visão? Disse a si mesmo e o Vitorioso parecia gostar de sua serenidade para com o assunto.

- Eu apareci para você por causa de suas músicas. Suas músicas, ou melhor, suas letras são um incômodo a mim, afinal elas descrevem o futuro, não é?

Verdade. Tinha feito sua estreia como cantor de música latina dois dias antes e escrevia suas letras com a finalidade de fazer que alguém percebesse e o ajudasse a prevenir eventos catastróficos. Tinha esperança, ainda que pequena, de que um teórico da conspiração, um jornalista procurando uma história observasse esta ligação. Entretanto o tiro ricocheteou. Devido às metáforas das rimas atreladas ao ritmo dançante e contagiante das músicas, ele teve uma ascensão quase que meteórica. Seu hit "Pássaros" atingiu o topo das paradas em poucos dias...

- Pássaros... Fala da história de seis passarinhos, que seriam mulheres jovens que se unem para roubar um banco em ordem para impressionar o namorado de uma delas... Seis dias depois, certo fundo de investimento é roubado e as assaltantes são todas mulheres. Estranho não, Alejandro?

Os olhos denunciaram. Estava completamente a mercê das palavras de Vitorioso. Medo, decepção, uma pitada de desespero... Estes sentimentos começaram a tomar conta de Alejandro. A revelação latina não sabia o que fazer para reverter à situação.

- Se pensa em suicidar-se para sair do sonho e voltar à realidade, não conseguirá – Vitorioso levantou seu dedo – sua mente está controlada por mim, esse espaço está controlado por mim. Se você morrer...

- Cairei em um loop espacial dentro de minha própria mente. Voltarei para o mesmo lugar quando abrir os olhos.

Tudo que ele estava sentindo antes se transformou em conformidade quando o cantor complementou o raciocínio.

- Mas não se preocupe. Hoje só vim lhe avisar que se tentar interferir com o futuro que você viu, sérias consequências o aguardam, mas nada impede que continue escrevendo. Manteremos contato.

Ele sumiu e quando Alejandro se deu conta estava em sua cama. Sua aparição, seis meses atrás, o fez pensar duas vezes antes de continuar a escrever as metáforas disfarçadas. Mas aquilo era sua marca, seu estilo e decidiu manter mesmo que morresse. Pensava em si como algo valioso para aquele pequeno garoto com o dom de mexer dos sonhos alheios. Recordou que foi procurar sobre ele na internet e achou inutilidades, exceto por uma página a qual dizia que o Vitorioso seria o senhor da guerra invencível e o deus da luz na mitologia persa. Só que como um mito do oriente aparecera em seu sonho? Ou será que aquele era mais uma de suas estranhas visões? Não possuía a coragem para perguntar.

Nesses seis meses, já se acostumara com ele. Indicando os acontecimentos que Vitorioso achava relevante e fazendo-o ver diferentes futuros: pessoas com suas datas de morte evidenciadas, roubos espetaculares, fugas dignas de filme... E agora, sentava em um sofá de sua antiga casa esperando pacientemente a aparição dele para mostrar a próxima visão escolhida e selecionada.

Não demorou a aparecer. Com uma túnica branca e sandálias de madeira, parecia que estava vivendo no primeiro século da história mundial, apesar de que suas roupas o confundiriam facilmente com um padre da ordem franciscana. Ele caminhou até o outro dos dois sofás e sentou-se. Olhou em volta e esboçou um leve sorriso, pois sabia que aquele lugar dava certa tranquilidade ao jovem sentado aos poucos metros.

- Dessa vez sua visão é mais simples, Alejandro.

A voz tinha um tom sarcástico. Nenhuma visão era simples.

- É o que hoje? Fim do mundo?

Já que seria para zombar, Alejandro manteve o nível da conversa, só que se utilizara da ironia.

- Mais ou menos. Já ouviu falar de Gabriela Vianna e Victor Ribeiro – O Vitorioso fitou o cantor – pessoas, aparentemente comuns, no Brasil?

- Não. Como você quer que eu conheça essas pessoas, se nunca as vi na vida? – a resposta de Alejandro veio seguida de murmúrios incompreensíveis por parte de Vitorioso.

- Porque eles serão o tema de suas próximas visões. Só isso, pode voltar ao mundo real.

Ele então acordara ao lado de sua namorada, em um dos hotéis mais luxuosos da cidade da moda. Levantou assustado, incrédulo com dois nomes dos quais não era famosos dentro do círculo mundial. Quem seriam essas pessoas? Qual a importância dela ao mundo? E por que elas? Vittoria não poderia saber daquela visão, já que ele não revelaria para nada ou ninguém, mas tinha que fazer a After Light seguir os caminhos dados por aquele homem, o chamado Vitorioso.

_Tanger, Marrocos:_

_Adham Nagi, agora você está conectado ao porta voz do alto escalão. _– o computador usado pelo estrategista faz o anuncio.

- Saudações. Quis falar com vocês da grande casta sobre a empreitada que se iniciará dentro de três dias. Estou aqui em nome do general Al-Said. – com voz mansa, Nagi inicia a conversa.

- Pode saltar as formalidades, meu caro árabe. O alto escalão só se interessa por objetividade. – a voz de sotaque eslavo debochara sutilmente do soldado

- Eu tento manter o respeito ensinado em minha terra. Até mesmo com aqueles que não o possuem. Mas, já que deseja ir direto ao ponto, que assim seja… - o parceiro do general Al-Said dá uma ligeira tossida - Passe-me ao grão mestre.

- Ele está ocupado. Você deve falar comigo. – a pessoa russa parece demonstrar irritação

- Pediste-me para ir direto ao ponto. O que eu tenho para falar concerne algo que só o grão mestre pode cuidar. Espero que não veja isso como uma ofensa, mas você não tem poder para tomar atitudes sobre isso.

- Eu não tenho poder? Por acaso você sabe com quem está falando? – a pessoa perde a paciência

- Sou bem informado, minha cara Luule Nemanjic. – o homem árabe se refere a Luule de maneira cínica - E sei que para o local dessa empreitada, seus poderes são nulos. Mas não precisa ficar triste, quando eu for trabalhar na Bielorrússia, você será a primeira de minha agenda. – Nagi esboçara um sorriso - Agora chame o grão mestre. – o tom debochado dá lugar a um tom imperativo

Sem nada responder e bufando, a bielorrussa deixa a cadeira da sala de comunicação e vai convocar Pasteur, porém este não se encontrava no recinto no momento por causa de uma reunião em outro ponto do globo, logo quem atendeu ao telefone foi um jovem escandinavo, irmão mais novo de Luule.

- Diga - uma voz, notavelmente jovem, ecoou - Sou o líder de operações da maior organização do submundo. Todos reportam a minha pessoa. Agora, pode falar.

-Não esperava que ela passasse a fala ao estrategista. O destino é mesmo fascinante colocando os dois equivalentes em contato. - Nagi conhecia a posição de Vassili na organização - Agora, sem mais delongas, direi o porquê de eu estar contatando: Como você deve ter conhecimento, as forças alemãs agiram hoje na capital Italiana em uma operação contra uma grande facção anti-ISIS que tem uma base de operação por lá. Está seguindo até aqui?

- Continue...

-Eu deixei uma tropa em meu nome nos arredores de Zaragoza, que é onde se encontra a sede da organização e a jurisdição exclusiva do alto escalão. Meu pedido era que o senhor convocasse essas forças alemãs para se unirem ás minhas tropas que estão em acampamento aí. Como sabe, minha tropa tem a função de trazer para o combate os grupos terroristas que povoam a península Ibérica e para isso ela precisa do auxílio de uma força tarefa que conheça bem a Europa. Pensei nas forças alemãs devido ao grande aproveitamento delas em missões. O que o senhor me diz?

Nagi utiliza um tom sério, porém respeitoso para com seu companheiro estrategista do alto escalão.

- Pedido aceito. Pode usar as forças alemãs... Com um adendo: Trabalhe em conjunto dada particularidades na personalidade dos líderes dessas divisões.

- Como o senhor julgaria esses líderes?

- Orgulhosos. De suas divisões. Levemente soberbos pela eficiência em suas missões.

- Entendo, então são similares ao general Al-Said. Posso lidar com eles.

Nagi fez uma pequena pausa.

- Agradeço pelo seu tempo.

Vassili se despediu do árabe e a comunicação fora encerrada. O jovem braço direito de Pasteur então se prepara para contatar os alemães, como foi pedido.

_Em algum lugar entre Ibiza e Zaragoza._

Não demorou muito para o líder da conhecida Nova Ordem Mundial se por em uma aeronave em direção ao paraíso das baleares. Tinha entrado no primeiro avião após a reunião em que seu braço-direito, o jovem escandinavo de quinze anos, decidira as diretrizes da organização. Lembrava que parecia mais um fantoche dançando no teatro de marionetes das forças ocultas dos mandantes da história. E só sobrevivia graças a seu grande poder de persuasão.

Com a modernização, ficara fácil o monitoramento das diversas ações de cada ser vivente. O projeto "Big Brother" instaurado pelos americanos dentro da NOM, fazia com que inúmeras pessoas e suas vidas ficassem a mercê de um clique, cujo grande irmão – o estado maior – seria aqueles que os monitorava. Perfis de redes sociais, grandes fóruns, nomes indexados a sites de pesquisa... Não existiam pessoas fora de alcance. Satélites orquestravam os sistemas e vigiavam tudo e todos, pelo alto, a tempo real e diferentemente das câmeras postas nas ruas e vielas, não era possível se esconder delas.

_Perguntam-se por que almejo a árvore da vida, se já tenho tudo a meu controle... Vassili não faz nada sem eu mandar._

Era relativamente simples e resumida em uma palavra, segundo seu próprio raciocínio: Imortalidade... E diferente de certa propaganda televisiva de uma marca de uísque, era a real imortalidade, como os vampiros em diversas histórias.

Se os seres humanos fossem imortais, estariam procurando a mortalidade, mas como não são, é a busca incessante pelo desconhecido que os move.

Não era de hoje que os humanos os quais tinham uma idade média de vida que beirava os setenta e cinco anos, procuravam viver para sempre. Até imperadores já quiseram ter esse poder em suas mãos, sendo o caso mais famoso o do primeiro imperador chinês. Fizera seus médicos produzirem um elixir que o daria a vida eterna, porém quando tomou, morreu, aos cinquenta e cinco anos. Só que já havia deixado seu nome cravado na história.

_É a busca pelo o que não se conhece... Como muitos historiadores diriam, nós temos medo do oculto, do desconhecido, mas existem aqueles aventureiros, desbravadores, as pessoas – sejam homens ou mulheres – com sede de aventura que quebram barreiras e descobrem novos mundos._

Mas havia o limiar. A fronteira entre ser um descobridor e um lunático que iria morrer fracassado... Os ufólogos, que creem em visitas extraterrestres eram um exemplo clássico para o líder da Nova Ordem cujo nome pegara emprestado de um químico famoso. Sempre tentaram provar a sociedade, a qual com o avanço da ciência se tornaram bastante cética, que ETs existiam. Todavia, sempre houvera peculiaridades a cada uma das provas apresentadas e a maioria era taxada de lunáticos.

Bem como o primeiro Louis Pasteur, que provara uma hipótese inteira, com sua inteligência fora do comum, além de criar o método da Pasteurização do leite... Como todo desbravador, era taxado de lunático e maluco, mas ao provar seu ponto, fora colocado em um dos mais altos graus da química moderna. Pioneiro, descobridor.

Claro que o ceticismo tinha seu lugar na sua organização, porem seria de forma diferente do que no resto do mundo. Por deterem um alto grau de conhecimento sabiam, por exemplo, que certos mitos eram realidades. Himiko, uma imperatriz japonesa de quinze anos, existira? Apesar de esta se tornar uma deusa? Existiu. E havia documentos de posse do alto escalão da ordem que comprovavam isso. Para o planeta, estes eram duvidosos, já que muitas das coisas escritas dos mundos antigos foram feitas posteriormente à suas épocas.

_Temos conhecimento de que parte dos mitos e lendas é baseada em fatos reais. Só não se quer ver, só não se quer enxergar..._

Sorriu. Alguns mitos eram mitos. Atlântida era um deles. Mas e os deuses e a mitologia? Os humanos, por morrerem, serem seres mortais, sempre pensaram na vida após a morte. Porém, não era somente isso que os preocupavam. Raios, trovões e chuva. Sol escaldante, sessões de caça mal sucedidas... Para culpar a própria incompetência, para culpar a própria irracionalidade, criaram um panteão de deuses e deusas, seja em qualquer parte do mundo – Nórdica, grega, egípcia, persas e indianas. E, em todas, haveria histórias a respeito dos heróis.

As mais conhecidas pelos ocidentais eram os doze olimpianos, e Pasteur utilizou de um desses mitos para convencer o grão-mestre da seita dos assassinos... O mito de Cassandra, que particularmente, não achava um "mito". A mulher que fora amaldiçoada por Apolo e caíra em desgraça, fora ressuscitada pelo profeta mais famoso de todos os tempos, Michel de Nostradamus. Seu método era idêntico ao que, supostamente, Cassandra usava em suas previsões: Um espelho d'água. Obviamente, com uso diferente para cada um deles, mas esse era o ponto em comum.

Dizem que a maioria das quadras do profeta – metáforas – de certa forma era atribuída de um jeito arbitrário. Analistas ligaram eventos simplórios somente para evidenciar seu ponto. Entretanto, a estes céticos havia uma prova... Na segunda guerra mundial, a Luftwaffe, a força aérea nazista, espalhou por toda a Europa as referidas quadras do profeta as quais mostravam o massacre alemão. Como se dissessem que até os céus estavam ao seu lado. Quando a situação da guerra mudou de lado, os Aliados lançaram mão da tática dos nazistas, mostrando ao povo as quadras seguintes, visando salientar que nem os "céus" poderiam deter seu avanço.

Dizem que foi uma espécie de Guerra psicológica... O estado de espírito dos Europeus estava tão abalado que se apegariam a qualquer coisa, e por isso, o motivo das quadras serem jogadas ao relento... Cada um acreditava no que quisesse, mas era inúmera a quantidade de pessoas que conheciam as profecias do médico de Henrique IV da França.

Houve também o "Vidente dormente" ou "O dorminhoco profeta" Edgar Cayce. Este previa as situações dormindo e criara uma nova base para o atual espiritismo e fora precursor de um movimento chamado "New Age" ou Nova Era, movimento que diziam amplamente ser da Nova Ordem Mundial... O que ninguém sabia era que o próprio Edgar tinha sido o único líder, aquém da nova fase dos Illuminatis, a comandar a NOM.

Foi ele que criou a chamada Távola Redonda. O conselho que realmente mandava na organização. Doze pessoas, como na lenda do Rei Arthur. Doze pessoas que com uma palavra poderiam mudar o rumo do planeta. Eram cientistas, políticos, membros influentes dos governos, CEO e presidentes de grandes corporações... Todos estavam ali por uma coisa: poder de mudar o mundo. Dinheiro não valia nada dentro de suas salas de reuniões. Gostava de Edgar, porque fora um líder visionário, tanto é que fora em seu comando que o mundo passou pelas maiores fases de descobertas, nas primeiras décadas da história do século XX.

Porém interesses distintos dentro da Távola fez com que eclodissem duas guerras mundiais sobre seu comando, desgastando a imagem dele frente à cúpula. Nos anos finais de sua vida, já não controlava nada e ficou como mera figura ilustrativa, tendo em vista que nunca errara a respeito de suas profecias e se tornou uma figura emblemática dentro e fora da NOM.

_Tenho que tomar cuidado para meu destino não ser o mesmo de Cayce._

Depois da segunda guerra, houve uma reformulação. Para não se haver brigas e disputas pelo poder de decidir como mandar no destino do mundo. Foi à Nova Ordem que decidiu a crise dos mísseis de Cuba bem como a disseminação do ebola na África... Essa tranquilidade fora abalada somente quando acabara a guerra fria e a multipolaridade dos povos se sobrepôs sobre o domínio bipolar. Os Illuminatis mantiveram o controle com as mãos de ferro até o estopim para a revolução das seitas menores, com a desculpa de que a organização era visada demais. A gota d'água foi à invasão americana ao Iraque em 2009. Foi nessa hora que a cúpula, a távola redonda, já incrementada com mais de seis mil seitas e sociedades secretas menores, decidiu por em prática uma espécie de golpe de estado.

_Limpo e cirúrgico... Tudo voltou a sua normalidade._

O escolhido para assumir a posição foi um líder de um culto voltada à deusa mãe egípcia, Ísis: O teólogo Louis Pasteur. Sua primeira ordem como líder foi manter a prática dos novos Illuminatis, de manter o mundo na ignorância e provar primeiro à Távola Redonda, certos mitos que pairavam no ar eram verídicos. A árvore da vida vista nos mitos de diversos povos seria o primeiro deles, porém para isto acontecer ele tivera que expandir a área de influência de sua própria organização, a ISIS, a fim de utilizar o mínimo possível as seitas e organizações que eram ligadas a Nova Ordem Mundial.

_Convencer as pessoas foi à parte mais difícil._

Aconchegando-se em sua poltrona, Pasteur depois do longo processo de reflexão pegara no sono. Ele somente esperava o momento certo para brilhar dentro da NOM, como Edgar Cayce fez no passado...


End file.
